FRIENDS
by 5t4c3y
Summary: Its about Six friends. Lindsay, Danny, Stella, Mac, Aiden and Flack.This fic is based on the TV show, Friends. AU. DannyLindsay FlackAiden MacStella. YES! Danny and Lindsay are together at last!COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

A/N: Ok guys, this is going to be my first BIG fic. It is based on the TV show FRIENDS. Aiden, Stella, Lindsay, Danny, Flack and Mac are NOT going to be CSI's. I hope you like this fic. I'm going to use my own things, but I'll use some of 'friends' things because they are really funny :D**

**

* * *

**

It was a quiet day in Central Perk. A small coffee shop, where sat 5 people. Danny Messer, a smart ass guy, who's wife just left him for another woman. Mac Taylor, a man who works in advertising and covers up his emotions with humor. Don Flack, a budding actor who insists that you call him Flack. Don reminds him to much of his dad. For the women there is Stella Bonasera. Stella is Danny's stepsister. And last but not least, Aiden Burn. Aiden is a young woman who isn't frightened to say what she feel's. Even if half the stuff she say's dosen't make sense.

"So Stell, what are you doing tonight?" asked Aiden as she took a sip from her coffee

"Oh, em, I have a date." said Stella with a smile.

"Wow. You know at least you can get dates and your wife dosen't leave you for some woman she met at the gym." said Danny, flipping the page on his newspaper.

"Well I hope that woudn't happen Danny, seen as I am a woman and that I don't sail the same ship as Cindy." said Stella, trying to reasure everyone that she wasn't gay.

Cindy was Danny's ex-wife.

At that moment a woman ran into the coffee shop, dripping wet in a wedding dress. All five turned to look at her.

"Do you think fate is trying to tell me something?" said Danny, looking at the woman.

"Oh my gosh, Danny thats Lindsay Monroe" said Stella

"What!" said Danny a little quickly "I just forgot that...I...needed to go to the bathroom."

Danny got up and quickly made his way to the restrooms.

"Whats up with him?" asked Flack

"Oh, he used to have a little crush on her." said Stella, indicating little with her fingers

"How little is little?" asked Mac

"About 5 years." said Stella

"Yeah, thats little" said Mac in a sarcastic tone

"I'm going to go talk to her, she looks lost." Stella left and went up to her.

"Lindsay? Lindsay Monroe?" said Stella

Lindsay turned round.

"Stella!" she cried. She flung her arms around her. "They said you would be here and you are!" she said with a smile

"Yeah, yeah I'm here but why are you here."

"Oh, I'm well was getting married."

"What do you mean by 'was' ?" asked Stella

"Well right before the service started I got cold feet and...jumped out the window." said Lindsay trailing off.

"Oh, well come and meet everyone."

They walked back over to the group of friends and sat down on the large tatty orange couch. Stella pointed as she introduced them.

"This is Flack." said Stella

"Hi" said Lindsay

"Hey, how yo doi-"

"DON'T!" cried Stella. Lindsay looked at her with a puzzled expression.

"He's like a rabbit." said Mac. "He's quick and has sex a lot. I'm Mac by the way."

"Hey Mac."

Stella continued as Danny walked back into the room.

"This is Aiden and you remember my big brother Danny, don't you?"

Lindsay looked up and came face to face with him.

_'Woah, he got cute!" _screamed Lindsay to herself

"Yeah, how are you Danny?" she asked

"Great, single, but great." Before Lindsay could ask, Aiden filled her in

"His wife left him for another woman."

"That sounds like something that would happen everyday." said Lindsay.

Danny took a seat in the green armchair.

"Yeah...so how have you been and please explain why you're in a wedding dress, or are we waiting for 4 brides maids?"

"Well do you guys remember Sean Pindsay?"

"Yeah" Said Stella and Danny in unison

"Well I was to marry him today, but then I thought 'I can't go through life being called Mrs Lindsay Pindsay!'. "

Aiden let out a laugh.

"Lindsay Pindsay." she mumbled.

"Anyway." continued Lindsay "Then it hit me how much Sean reminded me of Mr potato head. So that scared me because I was frightened that our kids would look like freaks, so like I said to Stella, I jumped out the window and some dude I met told me that I would find you here."

"And people say I have problems" said Aiden.

"You do" said everyone apart from Lindsay.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys that was chapter 1. It may have been a bit boring but if you think I should continue it will get better. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks guys for the great reviews. I think there is something wrong with my e-mail, because fanfiction has stopped e-mailing me with reviews and when I have updated. Oh well :D**

**

* * *

**

After a nice cup of coffee and catching up with Stella, Lindsay joined the other 5 in Stella's apartment. She was on the phone to her dad.

"But Daddy I didn't love him...well it matters to me...I guess I'll stay with Stella..."

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I guess she's staying with me." said Stella in a less than happy tone

"Well maybe I don't need your money" said Lindsay "Wait I said maybe!" she quickly hung up.

She walked over and sat next to Danny on the couch. She placed her forehead onto his shoulder as if she did it every day, and groaned. She picked her head back up and sighed.

Mac wanted to change the subject.

"Soooo, Aiden you wanna come accross the hall and help us unpack Danny's things?"

"I would" she said "but, I- I don't want to."

"What about you Lindsay?" asked Danny "You doin anything tonight?"

"Well" she began "I was supposed to be on my honeymoon to Egypt, but I guess that is out the window, so no."

"Well do you wanna come over and help?" he asked

"Yeah I'm with Aiden on that one." she said

"Lindsay, honey" said Stella "Do you want me to cancel my date for tonight?"

"Goodness no! You go out and have fun. I'll phone in some food." she said

"I thought you didn't have any money" said Flack

"No, I don't have any of my dads money...that he knows of, but I have my emergency credit cards."

"Card**s **as in plural?" said Mac "How many have you got?"

She mumbled a bit

"Sorry didn't quite catch that Linds." said Stella

She sighed "8, I have 8."

"Get me your wallet." said Stella

"What?"

"Your wallet."

Lindsay did so. Stella took the cards over to the table in the kitchen and laid all the cards in her wallet down. She brought out a pair of scissors.

"Ok Lindsay, you're gonna cut all these up."

"WHAT!" she cried "What will I buy stuff with?"

"Here." Stella took out a card from the pile. "This is your one and only card, so get cutting."

Lindsay picked up a card and cut it.

"I think that will do for now." she said, trying to get out of cutting the rest

"Lindsay!" said Mac "That was a Library card."

She grumbled.

"CUT, CUT, CUT..." They all said.

She picked up a credit card and cut it. Everyone cheered.

"Ok, just 6 more." said Aiden.

Everyone glared at her.

"What?" she said

* * *

After the torture that Stella had put her through by making her cut up her cards, she sat down with Danny and Flack and watched a spanish soap opera. 

"Lindsay, is this in Spanish?" asked Stella. She asked Lindsay because she knew that Danny and Flack wern't paying attention to it

"Si" she said. Danny smiled. "I think that Carmalita is cheating on Ramon."

"OOOKKK then" she said "Alright guys how do I look?"

"Great" said Flack not even looking at her.

"Well at least I got somethin outta ya." said Stella

"Hey Stell, who are you goin out with anyway?" asked Aiden

"Em... Paul." she said

"As in Paul the wine guy!" asked Mac

"Yeah." said Stella

"I love Paul the wine guy." said Mac

"Man, is everyone gay?" asked Danny to no one in particular.

The door knocked.

"Ok guy's its him" said Stella

Everyone lined up at the door. Danny wraped his arms around Lindsays waist and brought her away from the TV.

"Hey! I was watching that!" she protested.

"You'll live for a few minutes." said Danny putting her down in front of him.

Stella opened the door

"Hey, Paul this is everybody. Everybody this is Paul. Ok I'll see ya later. Bye."

Stella dragged Paul out the door and shut it.

"Do you think she's embarrassed of us?" asked Flack

"Oh yeah." said the other 4

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys that was chapter 2, please keep the lovely reviews coming, that would be great. Thanks. And just so you know, I'm not going to write every episode of friends into this, because i'll bee about 70 years old when I finish :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's. Ok if anyone hasn't noticed yet Lindsay is Rachel, Danny is Ross, but not a boring, Stella is Monica, Flack is Joey, Aiden is pheobe and Mac is Chandler and everyone knows what happened between Monica and Chanldler (Hint bigmelinafan.) lol.**

**None of the characters belong to me sobs. I actually think that Friends was also owned by CBS.**

**

* * *

**

About half an hour after Stella left, Danny, Flack and Mac were across the hall, unpacking Danny's belongings into Mac's apartment.

"Thanks for letting me move in Mac." said Danny

"It's ok man, I mean since Flack moved out I have extra room."

"Danny." said Falck for the first time in about an hour "Cindy got the car, the big screen TV and the house. What did you get?"

"You guys" he said

"You got screwed!" said Flack with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well one day I'll find the perfect woman." said Danny

* * *

Lindsay and Aiden sat in Stella's apartment, talking. 

"So Lindsay" said Aiden "was Sean cute?"

"He reminded me of Mr potato head, what do you think." she said with a smirk.

Aiden smiled.

"I'm getting bored. Do you wanna go and help the idiots across the hall?"

"Yeah, sure." said Lindsay

They got up and went across the hall to Mac and Danny's apartment. Withput knocking Aiden walked in, followed by Lindsay.

"Do you guy's just walk into each others apartment?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah."

They walked into a bedroom to find all three men lying on the bed.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." said Lindsay, trying to hold back a smirk.

"Cindys the one who's gay, and maybe Mac but not us" said Danny, pointing at himself and Flack.

"Why dose everyone think I'm gay?" asked Mac

No one answerd. Aiden and Lindsay climbed onto the bed next to them. Aiden was lying next to Flack and Lindsay next to Danny.

"This is a comfy bed Danny." said Aiden

"It should be" said Flack "Because you'r lying on top of me and crushing some very impotant parts!"

Everyone but Flack laughed.

* * *

Stella sat at a small table in a lovely Japanese restauraunt with Paul. 

"This place is amazing." said Stella

"Yeah, my ex-wife and I came here for our first date."

"How long have you been apart?" asked Stella

"18 months. I haven't even been on a date or...you know."

"You haven't had sex for 18 months!"

"No, when she left I broke her watch."

"I would have broke a lot more than her watch."

Paul smiled. They sat for a while and had their dinner. They came back to an empty apartment, much to Stella's liking.

"Do you want to stay for a while, maybe we coud have some coffee?"

"Sure." said Paul

Stella locked the door behind them, so that they wouldn't be disturbed, because both knew that Paul would stay for more than coffee.

* * *

A few hours later Danny, Lindsay, Mac, Flack and Aiden left Mac and Danny's apartment and headed over to Stella's. Danny grabbed the door knob and turned. He didn't stop walking because the door was always open, but he was forced to stop when he walked into the door. He was soon followed by the rest of the guys.

"That's weird." said Danny "The door's never locked."

Danny pounded on the door for a bit.

"Stell, I think your door is broken. Open up." he cried

A littlle while later Stella opened the door, but all that could be seen was her head.

"Hey guys, you can't come in just now."

"Why?" asked Mac

"I'm...cleaning, if you know what I mean."

"Eww gross." said Danny "I don't want to hear about my sisters love life."

Danny grabbed the door knob and shut the door, leaving Stella to her so called cleaning.

"Wait, where am I going to stay tonight?" asked Lindsay to Danny

"Em... you could stay at our place." siad Mac.

Lindsay turned away from Danny to face him. Danny started to make gestures for him to stopp and shut up. Lindsay turned round and Danny made it look like he was stretching.

"Is that ok with you Danny?" she asked

"...yeah, yeah it's fine."

"Great, then i'll stay too." said Aiden

"Why Aiden, you don't live with Stella." said Mac

"I know, but I live with Flack and I don't wanna stay with a man tonight when there is a chance that I can make a new friend who is a girl. I'm fed up with having one friend who's a girl and 4 thats guy's. Plus, I'm not going to let Lindsay be alone with you two."

"Fine" said Mac "You two can sleep on the barcaloungers."

"Well I'm staying too." said Flack. "Aiden doesn't trust me in the house alone."

"You burned my kitchen down, with the toaster, which by the way wasn't pluged in!" she said

"Ok. Flack you can stay. But you're sleeping in the bath" said Danny

They all headed into the apartment and went their seperate ways. They couldn't wait to question Stella in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, that ws chapter 3. I hope you all like it. And see the toaster story, that happened to me. Happy New Year. Please R&R :D**


	4. Chapter 4

The 5 bodies in Mac's apartment didn't get much sleep that night. Around 6 o'clock they were ready and were trying the door to Stella's apartment again and to their luck it was open. They all ran in and sat around the kitchen table. Stella was cooking breakfast, she had a huge smile on her face.

"Have a good night Stell?" asked Flack with a smirk

"Oh my gosh yes."

"I think I'm not hungry anymore." said Danny, trying hard no to picture them together.

They all sat and ate their breakfast, well everyone apart from Danny. They finished up and began to head for the door, leaving Lindsay at the table.

"Wait!" she cried "Where is everybody going?"

"Work." said Mac

"You all have a job?"

"yeah, I'm an actor." said Flack with a flirtatious smile.

"That's what you call it?" said Danny earning him a punch in the arm.

"What do you do Danny?" she asked

"I'm in the music business."

"Oh cool, a band?"

"Yeah, lead guitarist."

"Maybe I could come here you play some time."

"Yeah."

"Well Danny." said Stella "You're going to be an unemployed guitarist if you don't go."

"Right, i'll see ya later Linds. What will you be doing today?"

"Oh, I'm going to go get a job...thingy."

"Well good luck. Bye."

All 5 left the apartment. Lindsay got ready and went to find a job.

* * *

At the end of a hard day at work, Danny, Stella, Flack, Mac and Aiden sat around in Central Perk. Just then Lindsay came in with about 9 bags.

"Hey guy's" she said

"Hey Linds " said Danny "Wern't you going to go find a job."

"Oh, yeah. Well to get a job I need new clothes and with new clothes I need new shoes and-"

"Ok we get it." he said "Hey why don't you get a job here, I mean you live upstairs, so it'll be close."

"I could, couldn't I? I'll go ask."

Lindsay left and about 10 seconds later returned.

"That was quick." said Aiden

"Yeah, well I didn't even finish my sentance and the guy just said yes. I start tomorrow."

"Gunther." said Mac

"What?" asked Lindsay

"The guy, he's called Gunther."

"Oh."

Lindsay sat down and ordered a cup of coffee, she looked over at Stella who looked to be in a bad mood.

"Stell, whats wrong?" she asked

"Well, I heard someone talking about Paul at work today. You wouldn't believe what I heard.

_Flash back:_

_Stella was in the kitchen, cooking up a lovely meal for a usual customer while she listened to her friend, Becky, talk about a date that she was going on that night._

_"So whats his name?" asked Stella_

_"Paul. His wife has just left him. He hasn't dated anyone or even sleapt with anyone since the split."_

_"Are you talking about Paul the wine guy?"_

_"Yeah, He asked me out this morning."_

_"That Jackass!" said Stella to herself._

_

* * *

_

"Oh, honey, I'm sorry." said Lindsay "Do you want me to take you shopping?"

Everyone turned to look at her

"What?"

* * *

Once they got home, Lindsay put her bags away, while Stella went to her room. Once she came back out, Lindsay had a man's watch in hand.

"Stella, is this Danny's or something?" she asked while showing her it.

Without saying anything, Stella took it out of her hands, dropped it and stood on it. When she lifted her foot off of it, it was in many pieces.

"You break my heart, I break your watch." Lindsay smiled "Linds I'm going to turn in ok?"

"Yeah sure. I'll see ya in the morning."

Stella went to bed. Lindsay sat down and turned on the TV when Danny walked in. He went to the fridge to get a drink .

"Hey Linds."

"Hey Danny. "

"What you watchin?" he asked while taking a seat next to her.

"Oh, just a scary movie. So how was your day?"

"Alright, where's Stell?"

"Bed, I think she's a bit upset."

"Oh." he was quiet for a moment ""It was really good to see you again, you know after all these years."

"I know what you mean."

"It's funny, you maybe didn't know but I used to have a huge crush on you in school."

"I knew." said Lindsay with a smirk "But it was really flattering. Thank you."

"It's ok." said Danny. They sat and watched the movie for a bit. "Do you think maybe...you would like to get some lunch together sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd like that." Danny smiled

"Great, well I'm just goin to head across the hall, I'll see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah, bye."

"Bye." Danny opened the door and left with a smile. In the hallway he met Flack and Aiden who were heading home.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Flack

"I moving on." was all Danny

He opened the door to his new apartment. Maybe this could be the start of something with Lindsay.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guys, thanks for all the reviews so far, they are a great way to start the new year. It became the year 2007 3 hours and 45 minutes ago in Britain. YES! **

**Happy New Year to all :D**


	5. Chapter 5

The weeks past by slowly. Danny and Lindsay still hadn't made their lunch date, but with Christmas round the cornor things were made easier. Lindsay was just about to take her lunch break, when Danny came up to her.

"Hey Danny" she said while taking of her apron. "Whats up?"

"Well I was going to go Christmas shopping, I thought you might want to come, we could get that lunch we were talking about."

"Sure, that sounds fun. Just hold on a sec till I go get my bag."

Lindsay walked away and returned a few minutes later.

"Ok, lets go." she said

They walked down the streets of New York talking.

"So how you likin New York so far?" asked Danny

"Its good. You guys are really being nice to me. Thanks."

"Hey, thats what friends are for."

"So hows living with Mac?"

"It's ok, but it would be more fun if Flack lived there as well."

"Why does Flack live with Aiden? Are they dating?"

"No, Flack is living with Aiden because it's closer to work."

"Oh." they came to a stop outside a store. "What can I get Stella for her Christmas? You're going to have to help me with everyone by the way."

Danny smiled.

"Ok, for Stella, you could get her some new cook books, for Aiden some candles, Mac, maybe a shirt and for Flack, maybe a coupon for a free sandwich at Subway."

"Wait, what about you." asked Lindsay

"You don't have to get me anything, really."

"Oh, please you have been super nice to me, I have to get you something."

"Ok then, surprise me."

They walked into the store and bought Mac's shirt. They continued to shop until all of their presents were bought and then they went for lunch. They went to a small cafe and sat outside.

"So tell me" said Lindsay "When can I come and see that band of yours?"

"Well Ricky, the singer, got in a fight with a guy because he told him he looked like Dolly Parton. So now he is in hospital, suffering from temporary amnesia. So it could be a while."

"So what are you doing job wise?"

"I don't know yet. Do you know if there's a space in Central Perk that I could take, you know just until Ricky can start to spell things, like orange again or his name?"

"I could ask Gunther for you. He likes me so it shouldn't be a problem." she said trying to hold back a laugh at the fac that his friend couldn't spell his name.

"Thanks."

There food came not long afterwards and they ate in silence. After they had finished they decided to go for a walk round Central Park.

"This place is lovely." said Lindsay

"Yeah it is. I mean it is when there isn't a dead body lying around."

Lindsay chuckled. She was about to say something, but was stopped when a man ran passed her and stole her purse as he went.

"My purse!" cried Lindsay

"I'll get it!" cried Danny.

He took off after the man. They ran through Central Park, Danny catching up with the man. Danny spead up and soon knocked the man to the ground.

"Oh, man. It was just a bag." said the theif, trying hard to catch his breath.

Just then Lindsay ran up to him and said;

"It's not just a bag!" she snatched it up and hit him with it "Its Prada." **(A/N: I know this line is in White Chicks, but I love it.)**

Danny smiled. They began to walk away calmly, but when they were out of sight from the man she turned to Danny.

"That was amazing!" she said. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a kiss "Thank you."

Danny could not quiet put a sentence together.

"Aaa, y-your...welcome...em. Your welcome, but what you did, wow. I think he'll remember that its a prada bag, since the brand name will now be embedded into his forehead."

"Do think i'll get into trouble for hitting him?" she asked with a worried expression.

"No, he'll be to frightened of you to report it."

Lindsay smiled. They made their way back to the apartment. Danny couldn't believe that Lindsay just kissed him.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks guys for the great reviews, I hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R and tell me if I could do anything to make the story better. Thanks :D**


	6. Chapter 6

Christmas rolled around quite quickly. Stella had made a fabulous dinner and Lindsay attempted to make dessert, which ended up blowing up when she was cooking it. They ate their meals, enjoying being in everyone's presence. After their meals they decided to open their presents. Lindsay handed Stella her's first.

"Thank you Linds. I needed some new ones." she sid while admiring her new cook books

Flack was next to get his. He loved his coupons for Subway and the calander of the worlds sexiest women that she also got him. Mac loved his shirt and Aiden was very happy with the berry scented candles that were given to her.

"And last, but not least, Danny." said Lindsay handing him an envelope.

He took it out of her hand and opened it and once he did his eye's went wide and a smile over took his face.

"What'd you get." asked Flack

"6 tickets to Battle of the Bands!" he cried

"I know that its a little bit bigger than everyone else's gifts, but I really had no clue what to get you and I knew that you liked music, so..."

"Thank you so much!" said Danny, still not taking his eyes off of the tickets. He finally snaped out of his daze. "Well Here are my gifts, to you all. Flack, it's a book called 'so you're addicted to sex', Stella, Its that scarf you wanted, Aiden, here is some bubble wrap..."

"Yes!" she cried while ripping the paper open

"...Mac, I got you some DVD's and Lindsay here is your's."

He handed Lindsay a small box. She opened it and what she found was a necklace, and the pendant was an L with her birthstone in it.

"This is part of your birthday too, because I know it's next week, but I can't be here."

"Why?" asked Stella

"Because, Ricky finally got his memory back and before Lindsay moved here we got this gig in L.A . I tried to get out of it but we had to sign this contract. I'm sorry I won't be there, but i'll call and make sure you had fun."

"When are you leaving?" asked Aiden

"Tonight." he said

"Danny, no, not on Christmas." said Stella

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Danny." said Lindsay "Thanks for the beautiful gift."

For the rest of the night they sat and talked, until Danny said that he had to go. He opened the door and was about to head out, when Lindsay called him.

" Danny, hold on a sec." she got up and went to the door. "Since you got me this lovely gift, do you mind putting it on for me?"

"Not at all, turn around." Lindsay turned round, and Danny fastened it on. "There."

Lindsay turned back round to face him.

"Thanks"

"Hey you guys" said Stella "You're under the mistletoe."

They both looked up.

"Well kiss her." said Flack

Danny looked down at her. He dipped his head down and gave her a soft kiss. When they pulled apart they smiled.

"Well guy's I really gotta go now. I'll see ya in two weeks."

"Danny." said Stella " It's one gig, why are you staying so long?"

"Because Ricky is wanting to visit his girlfriend. I'll see ya."

"I'll help you with your bags." said Mac

They left the apartment and headed to their own.

"Danny and Lindsay, sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes lo-" he was cut off by Danny

"Mac, could you come here for a sec." said Danny who was standing next to the kitchen cupboards. When Mac made his way over, Danny suddenly opened one of the cupboards, which smacked Mac in the face.

"Stop being so immature." said Danny, closing the cupboard

"Yeah, this is someone that just hit a guy in the face for singing a nursery rhyme." said Mac while rubbing his nose.

* * *

After helping Danny, down with his luggage, Mac came back into Stella and Lindsay's apartment with a bloodied bit of toilet roll up his nose.

"What happened to you?" asked Stella in a concerned voice

"Lets just say, it involves Messer and a cupboard." said Mac

"Oh, that explains a lot." said Aiden, as if it happened everyday.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the great reviews, I can't get enough of them. I love reading them. Thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay sat on the box seat at the window, gazing out at the streets that were filled with snow. It was her birthday, and all dhe could think was _'it won't feel the same without him here.' _

"Lindsay!" called Stella "Come over to Mac's, we've got something for you."

Lindsay got off of the seat and walked through to Mac's apartment. When she went in, she found the room filled with balloons and everyone was wearing party hats and shouting;

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

Lindsay's face broke into a huge smile.

"Aww, thanks guy's" she went up to all of them and gave them a hug.

"Open your presents first!" said Aiden

"Ok."

Lindsay went up to the table that held her gifts, and started to open them one by one. She got a ticket for a free spa treatment from Stella, A bag from Aiden, a beer helmet from Flack and Mac gave her a DVD of Baywatch.

"Thanks guy's." said Lindsay

"Hey Linds, do you mind if we..." said Mac, pointing to the DVD

"Go ahead." she said with a chuckle

"And use..." said Flack, pointing to the beer helmet.

"Sure" said Lindsay

"YES!" they both cheered and sat and watched the DVD.

"Hey Lindsay," said Aiden, picking up another present "You missed one."

Lindsay took the present off of her and began to open it. She tore the paper of and found a small box, she opened it and inside there was a ring with her birthstone. There was a note as well, it said;

_I thought this would match you necklace. Happy Birthday_

_Dannyxx_

Lindsay smiled, she put the ring on. At that moment there was a knock on the door. Stella went and answered it. She screamed.

"Danny!"

"Hey Stell, miss me?"

Danny came in and dumped his bags by the door. Flack came up to him and gave him a manly hug.

"What are you doin back so early?"

"Oh, Ricky and I got into a fight and then he threw me out of the band. I got a cut above the eye, some brusies and a sprained wrist.

"Oh my gosh" said Lindsay "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, i'm fine. It should be Ricky that you're worried about."

"What did you do to him?" she asked

"Broke his nose."

"Let me guess" said Mac "You hit him in the face with a cupboard door?"

"No man, thats just for you." said Danny "I hit _his_ face with a _car_ door_."_

Everyone laughed.

"Iguess that you'll need a job then." said Lindsay

"Yeah."

"Well I talked to Gunther, and he said that you can start New Years Eve. I know we don't get the night off."

"Oh, ok whens New Years Eve?"

"Tomorrow." said everyone

"Oh man"

* * *

The night went well. They drank, danced, watched a horror movie and then drank some more. The next morning didn't go well though, Lindsay had a little to much to drink and was now laying over the counter of Central Perk, with a hangover, trying hard not to fall asleep. Just then there was a smash of glass, and Gunther came up to her.

"A kid just broke a glass." he said "You know where the brooms are."

He walked away. Lindsay grumbled and went to the broom closet. When she opened the door to the closet she nearly jumped 10 feet in the air, because lying against the wall was a sleeping Danny.

"Danny?" said Lindsay in a whisper. He didn' wake up.

"Danny?" she tried again, a little louder, but he was not for waking up.

Lindsay went to the sink and poured a glass of very cold water. She came back to Danny.

"Sorry." she said and then she flung the water over him.

Danny woke up with a start, fell over and landed on a near by bucket.

"Ouch." he said

"Danny, I am so sorry." said Lindsay, helping him up "Its just that you were sleeping and it was your first day and I did-" she was cut off

"Linds its ok. Its my fault for being a little hungover, but can you do me a favour?"

"Sure"

"Well the bucket is stuck to my butt, mind pulling it off for me?"

"Not a problem." Lindsay pulled the bucket off of Danny, grabbed a broom and then went to clean up the glass.

* * *

Around 11:30pm, everyone had cleared out from the coffee shop and Gunther had left Lindsay and Danny to clean up. They sat and talked about the old times.

"So you really had a crush on me in school?" asked Lindsay

"Yeah, sorry." said Danny with a smile

"Don't be. So how long for?"

"About 5 years. You must have thought that I was weird or a stalker or something"

"It's ok, I mean we've changed. It wasn't long ago that I was the spoiled little rich girl that always spent her Daddy's money."

"Yeah, and I was the geek that no one liked." Lindsay's smile faded

"D-Did I ever hurt you?" she asked

"No, I'mean I asked you out a couple of times and you laughed and walked away. Your friends just called me a loser and walked away with you."

"I'm really sorry."

"Don't be. I mean if we ever did go out then it would never have lasted."

Lindsay walked up to him and took his hand.

"Would it last now?" she asked

Not letting him answer she kissed him.

"Let's try." he said

They coontinude to kiss. In the back ground the could here the faint sound of people doing a count down.

_" 5...4...3...2...1... Happy New year"_ they sang

Danny and Lindsay pulled apart.

"Happy new year." she said

"Happy new year."

And it was a new year, and a new start to their relationship.

* * *

**A/N: Ok I hope you liked this chapter. I actually wrote it and forgot to save it so I had to rewrite it. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue. Thanks :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Guy's thank you so much for the reviews. If you want you can tell me if there's anything I can do to make it better. All ideas are considered :D**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay walked into her apartment around 1am, with a huge smile on her face. She had a slight skip in her step.

"Lindsay is that you?" came the voice of Stella from her room.

"Yeah." she said in a dreamy voice.

"I'll be out in a sec."

Stella came out, wrapped in a silk red dressing gown

"You look happy. Kiss someone nice at mid-night?" asked Stella

"Oh yeah. How about you?"

"Em...I...i"

"He's still here isn't he?"

"Yeah"

"Ok i'll be out your hair right now. G'night."

"Night"

Lindsay walked into her room. Stella opened the door of hers and motioned for the person inside to come out. At that moment Mac ran out with his shoes in his hand. He ran to the door amd gave Stella a quick kiss, just as Lindsay walked out.

"Oh my gosh!" said Lindsay

"Please don't tell anyone" said Stella with pleading eyes

"I won't, I won't. How long has this been going on?" She asked, while pointing between the two.

"About 2 hours." said Mac

"Well it's longer than my relationship." said Lindsay

"Who are you goin with?" asked Stella "Ooo is it that guy with the cute butt?"

"I'm still here Stella." said Mac "If you want to coment on the cuteness of other guy's butt's, wait till I leave the room."

"Sorry." she said, but quickly went back to the conversation with Lindsay "Well is it!?"

"Nope."

"Then who is it?" asked Mac

"Mac, why are you wanting to be involved in girl talk?" asked Lindsay

"Because every man has a woman inside him." Stella glared at him "And in my case it's Stella."

"Ok" said Lindsay "Don't tell anyone, but it's Danny."

"WHAT!" cried Stella

"Ok, I'm going to bed."

Lindsay walked to her room but Stella brought her back over.

"I'm happy for you Linds. Don't worry, we won't tell anyone."

"Thanks. Well good night."

Lindsay went into her room. She changed and went to bed and soon afterwards, fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The weeks went by, and know one had found out about the two secret relationships. Lindsay and Danny entered Lindsay's shared apartment. Tonight they were going to take their relationship to the next level. Lindsay took his hand a they walked to her bedroom.

They lay on the bed kissing for a while. Danny, only in his pants and Lindsay wearing his shirt. They pulled apart.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" asked Danny

"Yes." she got off the bed "I'll just go and get the..."

"Ok."

Lindsay walked out her room, and as ahe did Stella did the same. They looked at each other.

"Mac over?" asked Lindsay

"Yes. Danny?"

"Yes." said Lindsay "I CALL IT!"

"Oh no you don't."

Both women ran towards the bathroom. They opened the drawer and pulled out the box of condoms, both knowing that there was only one left. Stella snatched it first.

"Yes!" she cried in victory

"Aww, please Stell. It's our first time."

"Sorry Lindsay, but we need it."

" Please" she begged

"Tell you what" said Stella "I'll give this to you now, if you can tell me where we keep the knives."

"Thats easy, next to the spoons."

"And where do we keep the spoons?"

"In... the... Damn it!"

"Didn't think so." Stella smiled and walked into the living room. Lindsay chased after her.

"Lets play rock, paper, scissors!" she cried

"Fine. Mac! Danny! get out here."

Both men came out wearing nothing but their pants.

"What?" asked Mac

"We are going to play rock, paper, scissors and whoever wins gets this." she said while holding up the condom " The last one."

"Then why are we here?" asked Danny

"Because we need witnesses to prove who won." said Lindsay

They began to play, and Lindsay won.

"Paper covers rock. I win." she said. She took it out of her hand and went into the bed room with Danny

"Damn it." said Stella.

"It's ok, we'll do it tomorrow."

"Fine."

Stella and Mac walked back into the room, where they found it hard to sleep. But in the next room, the couple were having a great first time.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R. I hope you liked this chappie :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy's, the mean a lot :D I wasn't that happy with the last chapter, but it's your thoughts that matter.**

**

* * *

**

Flack and Aiden sat in Central Perk, drinking their coffee's and talking about random things. Their random talk soon turned to relationships.

"So Aiden, you seein anyone?"

"Nope, I mean I was going out with this guy, Luke, but he was a bit weird for me."

"Oh." Flack took a sip of his coffee, that was growing cold "So how much longer do we wait to tell the other 4 that we know about their not so secret relationships?"

"I think that we should mess with their minds a little." said Aiden.

"How do we do that?"

"Well, why don't you _pretend _that you have a crush on Stella, and I'll pretend I have one on Danny. Stella will tell you about her and Mac and Danny will tell me about Lindsay and him."

"I don't know." said Flack, sitting back in his seat "I mean I'm not so good a the '_pretend_ ' part."

"Your an actor!"

"Yes, I know." said Flack, not relising what she was indicating

"Then just **act **like you have a crush on her! Man" Aiden sat back in her seat "And people call me the dumb one."

* * *

Stella and Lindsay stood in the kitchen. Stella was teaching Lindsay how to make fairy cakes. 

"I can't do it!" cried Lindsay while throwing her spoon across the kitchen "It's to hard!"

"Lindsay" said Stella, picking up her spoon " these are from a kids cake mix pack! If a nine year old can do it then so can you!"

Just then Aiden came into the kitchen, with a dreamy look on her face.

"Hey Aid" said Lindsay "What's wrong?"

Aiden took a seat, as did Stella and Lindsay. Lindsay brought some water over for everyone

"I think...I think I like someone." she said with a smile

"Aww, who?" said Lindsay with a smile

"Ok, promise you wont tell?"

"Yes." they both said, Lindsay took a sip of water

"Ok, its Danny."

All of a sudden Lindsay spat out her water that she was drinking, all over Aiden.

"I'm so sorry. Let me get you a towel."

Lindsay left to get Aiden a towel. She came back, not long after.

"Here you go" she handed her the towel "sorry."

"Its ok." she dabbed herself dry "So do you think that he'll want to go out with me?"

" I don't know." said Stella "Why don't you ask him."

Lindsay kicked her from under the table.

"OUCH!" she cried

Aiden looked over at them with a stange look.

* * *

Meanwhile across the hall, Danny and Mac were playing a game of foosball while Flack stood against the wall talking about a girl that he was crushing on.

"She is beautiful, I can't get her out of my mind."

"Whats her name?" asked Danny, not taking his eyes off of the game

"Don't laugh, but its Stella."

Mac hit the ball a little to hard. It bounced out of the table and hit Danny on the eye.

"Crap! My eye!" he placed his hand over his eye " Mac!"

"What? You refused to wear your glasses." he turned back to Flack "You can't like her! She's not your type!"

"Do you like her?" asked Flack

"What? No...no w-what makes you think that?"

"Just the way you're acting. Anyway I gotta go. Bye."

Flack left the apartment, just as Aiden was coming out. They smiled to each other and walked away. Not long after that, Lindsay ran across the hall, followed by Stella, and started to pound on the door, hard and fast.

"Open Up!" she cried.

Danny opened the door. She quickly pushed him in. Stella closed the door behind her.

"They know!" screamed Lindsay.

* * *

**A/N:Ok I hope you all liked this chapter. Please R&R thanks :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guy's :D**

**

* * *

**

Mac, Stella, Lindsay and Danny stood at the door way.

"What do you mean 'they know'?" said Danny

"I mean" began Lindsay "That it has come to their attention that we are dating."

Danny was quiet for a moment then turned to Mac.

"You told them, didn't you?" he said

"No!" he stated "Anyway you seen what Flack just did. I swear Danny I never told -" he was cut of by Stella

"Wait!" she cried " What did Flack just do?"

"He said that he has a crush on you." said Danny

"Thats how I know they know, Aiden said that she had a crush on Danny."

They stood quiet for a moment. Each thinking on what they can do.

"Hold on." said Danny "They don't know, we know, so lets have fun with them."

"How will we do that?" asked Lindsy

"We could invite them over to **_'talk'_** ." said Danny "Tell them that we are the ones who like them."

By this time Stella had picked up the phone and was waiting for an answer.

"Who are you calling?" asked Mac

"Shh...Hi Flack, its Stella. Do you wanna come over tonight, say around 7?...Great see ya then, bye." she hung up and Handed the phone to Danny "Your turn."

Danny took the phone and dialed Aidens number.

"Hey Aid, its Danny. Listen do you wanna come over around 7 at my place? ...Cool. Bye."

* * *

Aiden hung up. She and Flack had returned to the coffeehouse.

"That was Danny, he wants me to come round by his place tonight at 7."

"Yeah, Stella asked me the same."

Both of their eyes grew wide.

"They know!" they said together

"Wait " said Aiden "They don't know, we know about them knowing we know!"

"Now you're confusing me. Lets just go at 7 and get this over with."

* * *

When 7 rolled by Aiden entered Danny's apartment. One thing that she didn't know was that Lindsay was in the bathroom, with a glass against the door, listening. 

"Hello Danny." she said in a seductive tone "I'm so glad that I came round. I missed you."

"I'm the one that should be glad. I have something I want to tell you. I think I'm in love with you."

"HUH!?" her eyes went wide. This wasn't part of the plan.

"I just can't get you out of my mind." he wrapped his arms around her and bent down to kiss her, before she screamed.

"Wait! I know." she said

"Know what?"

"I know about you and Lindsay. Man, I wanted to mess with your brains a little, but with you going to kiss me freaked me out a bit."

"So you know I love her?" asked Danny

"You what!" asked Aiden

"Ooops, you didn't know that part?"

Just then Lindsay walked out from the bathroom.

"You Love me?" she asked with a smile

"Yeah."

She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"I love you too." she said once they pulled apart

"Aww." said Aiden "I knew you two were doin it, but I never thought you loved each other. I'm so happy for you guys."

She walked up to them and joined in on the hug. Just then Flack ran through the door, screaming.

"Stella...she...wow... I think she knows." and with that he fell to the floor.

Stella and Mac came running in. Stella was wearing her red silk dressing gown, that came to just above the knee.

"Whoa, we cracked him fast." she said

"What did you do to him?" asked Lindsay, with the look of disbelief on her face

"I just answerd the door. I also used the smile."

"Oh." said all of them catching on

"So do you love Mac?" asked Aiden

"Of course. We tell each other we love each other all the time. Its normal for us." said Stella

"Well Danny and Lindsay, just said it for the first time. Aww I'm so happy for you guys."

They all joined in a group hug, well everyone apart from Flack, who was still passed out by the sight of Stella.

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R guys. Thanks :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys (hint) Please R&R :D Thanks.**

**

* * *

**

As the months passed the two relationships grew. They all sat around Central Perk. Danny had finally got another job, but it was only in a music store but to him it was better that cleaning a blocked up toilet in the coffeehouse. Lindsay came over with a coffee pot and sat on Dannys lap.

"I hate this job." she whined

"Miss" called a man over at the other side of the room "Can I get some more coffee please?"

Sighing she turned round and tapped a man on the shoulder

"Excuse me?" she said. He turned round. She gave him the coffee pot and pointed to the man "Could you pleases give that man more coffee, thannks."

She turned back round to face the rest of the guys, but soon had to turn back round when she heard her name being called.

"Lindsay." said Gunther

"Damn it" she whispered "Yeah?"

"Why arn't you working?"

"I just came to say 'hi' to my boyfriend." she said with a smile

"Well get back to work."

She gave Danny a quick kiss and got back to work. Danny went up to the counter to get a muffin.

"Hey Gunther. Do you have any muffins left?" he asked

"No."

Danny left, just in time to hear;

"Hi sir." said a woman "Do you have any muffins?"

"Yes, here you go."

He handed her a plate with a muffin and then turned and smiled at Danny.

"That guy hates me." said Danny

"It's because you're going out with a hottiie." said Mac " he wants Lindsay"

Stella glared at him

"Excuse me." she said in a tone that anyone would back down with

"But so am I" he said in a high pitched tone

"Thats what I thought you said."

She sat back in her seat as everyone gave a light chuckle by the look of fear on Macs face.

"Anyway guys" said Danny "I gotta go."

"Yeah, Mac and I are goin out for lunch. Bye."

They got up and left. Danny gave Lindsay a light kiss as he walked passed her, and leaving Flack and Aiden on the orange couch.

"Wow. Danny and Lindsay got together. So did Stella and Mac" began Flack "Do you think we should hook up?"

"Oh we will." said Aiden "But all good things come in time."

Flack sat back and smiled.

"I don't have to wait for you do I ? " he asked, sounding a bit worried "Because I have a date in like 20 minutes and I would like to send in the little General."

"Its ok. You don't have to wait. We end up together in 3 years." she said

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Its a gift. I also know that Mac and Stella will get married, but she'll leave him for Brad Pitt and they are gonna live that boot shaped country."

"Oh. Thats cool...I think"

* * *

When Lindsay came home she found everyone sitting around the living room talking.

"I hate my job." she said as she took a seat

"What happened?" asked Aiden

"Well, I broke 3 cups, burned a man by missing his cup and pouring coffee onto his lap and I was asked out by 6 guys...and a woman."

"Man, 6 guys" said Flack "Thats tough."

"What are you talking about Flack!?" said Lindsay "You were one of them."

Danny glared at him.

"You asked my girlfriend out?"

"Danny it was a joke. I saw a guy ask her out so once he left I did it for a laugh. Honestly."

Danny dropped it. "Why don't you get another job?" he asked

"Well I want to do fashion, but I don't know where I could do it."

"I do" said Stella "One of my friends owns a company. I could ask her for you."

"Oh Stella would you, that would be great!"

"Its done I'll ask her tomorrow. She comes to the resauraunt for lunch."

"Well since thats out the way" sid Danny "Do you wanna go out for dinner?"

Lindsay nodded

"Let me get ready and i'll be out soon."

Lindsay walked into her bedroom thinking _'Everything is falling into place. I have great friends, a great boyfriend and I may have a great job by tomorrow. Wow, if Daddy could see me now!'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok guys I hope you liked that chapter. Please R&R. It makes me fell all giddy inside :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Aww guys, thanks for the lovely reviews. You may notice that I am passing through months at a time in the story, but I want to get onto the good stuff, Like a break up.**

**

* * *

**

Danny and Lindsat went to a near by restauraunt for dinner.

"So, hows work been for you?" asked Lindsay

"Ok, I mean works work, right? I'm glad that you're wanting to do fashion."

"Me too. Gunther gives me the creeps." she said with a shudder.

Danny chuckled.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" asked Danny

"Well, I was thinking about going to see my family, but I don't know. Since I left I've become quite independent, I mean yesterday I did the washing up all by myself, and only broke 6 plates ."

"How many were you usually breaking?" he asked

"12."

"What! Oh my gosh."

"Stop it." she said with a smile "It wasn't that long ago that I was a washing up virgin."

"True, very true."

"Well to answer your question I will probably stay for Thanksgiving."

"Great. Stella will be cooking it, so if you wanna get out of helping I would stay at my place the night before."

"Stella won't ask me to help, since I set her oven on fire trying to make curly fries, but I will stay at your place."

"Good. I love curly fries." said Danny

"Me too. Wow, we've been dating for almost 11 months now and we're still learning stuff about each other."

"11 months! Has it been that long?"

"Yeah. Remember we hooked up on new years eve/day."

"So we did. Apart from Cindy this is the longest relationship I have been in. How long were you with Sean?"

" 1 year, but he was always busy with work and not really paying attention to me. How long were you with Cindy?"

"Year and a half. I have no doubt that we will last longer."

* * *

Thanksgiving came by quite quickly. They all sat round the table, waiting for Flack to come.

"Where is he?" asked Aiden in a very deep, rough voice

"Aiden calm down." Said Mac with a smile "I don't want to have to phone in an Exorcist."

"Shut up." she said

Just then the door opened and in walked a 6 foot turkey.

"Hey guys." It was Flack. He took a seat and began to fill a plate full of food.

"Hey Flack" said Danny " Mind telling us why you are dressed like a bird?"

"Oh, my agent got me a job. I had to walk round the streets handing out flyers."

"Thats what you call a job?" asked Lindsay

"Well when I have been doing it for 4 hours and it is $50 an hour then yes, thats what I call a job."

They all sat and ate the dinner that Stella had whipped up with the help of Mac. After they had finished they sat and talked for a few hours. By this time Flack had taken off the Turkey outfit and was forced to put on Stellas red dressing gown because he had nothing else on.

"Lindsay" said Stella "I forgot to tell you. You got the job."

"I did!" she screamed "Yes!"

She gave Stella a hug and Danny gave her a kiss.

"I can't believe this! When do I start?"

"After the holidays. She say's that she wants you to work on some more sketches for starting."

"Wait, what do you mean more?"

"Well" she began "I kinda took the ones that you had been drawing out of your room and gave her them. I hope you're not mad at me."

"Why would I be mad!? You just got me my dream job!"

"So guys" asked Aiden "What are you going to be doing for Christmas?"

"The same as last year." said Danny

"Ok then, well Danny I don't want bubble wrap for my Christmas this year." said Aiden

"But I get you it every year. What do you want this time?"

"Cling film."

* * *

**A/N: I know, a bit short, but the next one will be longer. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming :D**

**

* * *

**

Christmas went by quite quickly, and soon it was New year again and also the 1 year anniversary of Danny and Lindsay but also Mac and Stella. Danny entered his small apartment and found a note on the kitchen work top. It said;

_Danny, I won't be back till tomorrow. Took Stella to a nice hotel.  
See ya later. Mac_

Danny put the note aside. He noticed that he had 1 new message on the answer machine. He began to listen, it was Lindsay.

_Hi honey, listen I know that its our anniversary and that its new years, but something important has come up and it looks like I'm going to be here all night.  
I'm so sorry, but I'll see you tomorrow. Love you, bye._

Danny sighed. This was the third time this week that she had been working late. She also got called in on Christmas. Danny was begining to hate that she had a new job, he also hated the fact that whenever she was there her work college, Carl, was also always there. Danny knew that Carl had a thing for her, so he walked back for the door and left for her office.

* * *

"Lindsay" began Carl "Come on, I think we should try dating."

"No Carl" she said with a smirk

"Why not?"

"Because I have a boyfriend, who I love more than anything in the world."

"Really? What does he have that I don't?"

"Armpit hair?"

Carl walked around her desk and sat in front of her and leaned forward, but was forced to pull apart when he heard someone clear their throat. He turned around to find Danny.

"I just came to see Lindsay."

"Hi honey." Lindsay walked up to him and gave him a kiss "What are you doing here?"

"I thought that you might want dinner so I brought you Indian."

"Oh, thanks but I told you over the phone that I don't have time."

"What not even for dinner?"

"No" The phone rang and she picked it up "Hello... No! I sent the design out yesterday, I even left it on your desk...what do you mean you didn't get it. I put it there myself...what did you just call me!?...Listen I have ended up bringing quite a lot of money into this place... don't you dare call me a liar!..."

By this time Danny grabbed the phone out of her hands and was shouting at the other person.

"Who the hell is this!...Ok, listen Gail, If my girlfriend tells you that she did something then she did...you want to talk to her, fine. I hope its an apology."

Danny haded the phone back to her.

"Gail lis-...I'm what...fine...bye."

Lindsay hung up and fell into her seat, tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Danny, that was my boss, you just cost me my job!" she got up and left.

"Well done dipshit." said Carl

Danny walked up to him and pushed him over a table, then he went after Lindsay.

* * *

Lindsay slammed her apartment door shut and began to scream at Danny.

"I can't believe you! I finally had a job that I loved and was good at and now I'm back where I was a year and a half ago!"

"Listen Linds, I'm glad I came over. That guy was all over you!"

"He was joking around Danny! We do that a lot!"

"What!? Are you trying to tell me that you lean over him as if you were going to kiss him!"

"No! Danny I told you that I was busy and that I would see you tomorrow! I left you a message!"

"Yeah I know, but I'm sick of dating you over a phone! I don't even feel like I have a girlfriend anymore! But I'm sure Carl feel's like he's got one in you!"

Lindsay slapped him across the face.

"Thats it, I think we should take a break." she said

"Your right, I'm sorry, lets go get some dinner or something." he headed for the door

"No, a break from us."

* * *

**A/N: Please R&R :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I know I say it all the time, but thanks for the great reviews :D**

**

* * *

**

"No, a break from us." she said

Danny stood still.

"You wanna break up?" he said

"Danny, maybe you should go. We'll talk later."

"Fine!" he walked out the door, slamming it as he went, while doing this a picture of him and Lindsay fell off the wall.

Lindsay walked over to it and sunk to the floor. She picked up the picture and began to cry. She picked up the phone and phoned the only person that she could, Aiden.

* * *

The door flew open and in came Aiden with a big box a chocolates. 

"Hey, are you ok?" she asked

"No." sobbed Lindsay "I told him that I wanted to take a break. I don't want to take a break, I love him."

"This won't be the end, I mean you're Danny and Lindsay, the couple of the year. I bet that any minute now Danny will knock on that door and say he's sorry."

At that moment...Knock...knock...knock.

"Wow! I was right!" said Aiden in a happy voice.

Lindsay got up and quickly opened the door.

"I love you and I'm sorry." she said, without looking at who was there

"Great!" said a man, who was not Danny

"Carl? What are you doing her?"

* * *

"And thats when she said _'no a break from us' _and then I left." said Danny while taking a sip from his beer 

"Man" said Flack "Thats rough. Hey look, is that not that chick that you work with."

Danny turned round and noticed the girl.

"Yeah, thats Amy."

Amy turned round and walked up to Danny.

"Hey Danny, whats wrong with you?"

"Him and his girlfriend had an argument, Hi I'm Flack and you're hott." said Flack while shaking her hand

"Hi Flack, I'm Amy."

Amy took a seat next to Danny.

"Danny, do you know how to get over a love lost? You dance with me."

Amy took his hand and tried to pull him to the dance floor, but he stopped her.

"Listen Amy, I'm not in the mood. Flack I'm gonna go and see Lindsay, ok."

"Ok, bye man."

Danny left the bar and headed for Lindsays place.

* * *

Danny walked up the stairs, taking two at a time, but stopped when he came to her door. He opened it and was shocked to see her in the arms of Carl. 

"I don't believe this!" he said

Lindsay looked up and Aiden walked out of the bathroom.

"Danny" said Lindsay "Its not what it looks like, I swear."

"Whatever. I come up here to tell you that I love you and I find you with him! I'm goin for a walk."

Danny walked back out, Lindsay followed him and Aiden and Carl peeked round the cornor of the door to see what was happening.

"Danny, please wait." he didn't stop "DANNY!"

He stopped and turned round to see her with tears, rolling down her face.

"What" he said

"Danny, please I love you more than anything in the world. I have never loved someone as much as you, not even Barry. Why would I sabotage the best thing that I have?"

Danny just walked away. Lindsay fell to the floor in tears as Aiden came up and took her into a comforting embrace.

* * *

Danny entered the bar for the second time that night. Flack was still there and was sitting talking to a girl. He took a seat next to him. 

"Hey, did you talk to her?" he asked

"Yeah, but she had company." said Danny, ordering a beer

"Who?" asked Flack.

"That tool from her work, Carl."

"Man, I'm sorry."

Amy came up and sat next to Danny.

"Well, since you're back" she said "Now you can dance.

She pulled Danny onto the dance floor and began to dance to Snow Patrol's 'Chasing Cars'.

"This was Lindsay's favorite song." he said

"Forget about her. Try and think about another girl."

"Who?" he asked "My sister?"

Amy smiled and Kissed him.

"My sister doesn't do that to me." he said in a small voice

She smiled even more and began to kiss him again.

"Well, I'm not your sister."

* * *

Lindsay sat in the apartment at the seat by the window, she had the phone with her and was waiting for it to ring and it did.

"Danny?" she said in a hurried voice

"_Hey Linds, whats wrong?"_

"Oh hey Stella, I'm just waiting on Danny to call."

_"Is everything ok?"_

"Yeah, everythings fine."

_"Ok, I'm just calling to say that i'll be back around 11am tomorrow, so don't make plans and we can catch some lunch. ok?"_

"Ok, I'll see ya."

_"Bye."_

Lindsay put the phone down. She felt a bit guilty about lying to Stella, but she didn't want to ruin her anniversary with Mac. She picked up the phone and called Danny.

"Come on Pick up." she said

_"Hey this is Danny, sorry I'm not here at the moment, I'm probably with my amazing girlfriend, but please leve your message and I'll try and get back to you. BEEP..."_

Lindsay smiled when she heard his message

"Hey Danny, Its me. I feel awful, about what happened. I'm gonna stop by round you place tomorrow at 9am. I really don't want to take a break...I love you. bye."

She hung up.

"Please be ok" she whisperd

* * *

The next morning Danny awoke with a very sore head. He looked around and saw that he was in his own place, but he also saw that he wasn't alone and that the girl wasn't Lindsay.

"Good morning sunshine." she said

"AMY!"

Danny quickly got up and got dressed. He started to pace round his living room but stopped when he noticed that he had 1 new message. He began to listen to the sound of Lindsay's voice and was happy that she was coming over in...LESS THAN 5 MINUTES! Oh crap!

"Amy are you ready yet!" he called

She came out and smiled at him.

"Whats wrong, you seem worried?" she said

"I am. Remember the girlfriend that I told you about? Well she wants to get back together and I was a real Jackass to her so she is coming over..."

The door knocked.

"Now" he whisperd.

He told Amy to take the fire escape route out. Once she was gone Danny opened the door, to find Lindsay standing there.

"Hey" she said "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was an asshole. Forgive me." he took her into a hug

"Yes." she said

* * *

"So Lindsay doesn't know about Amy?" asked Mac, who had just come back

"No.

Danny had just finished telling his story.

"But please don't tell her." he said

"We won't." said Flack and Mac at the same time.

Just then the door flew open and Lindsay walked in. She walked up to Danny and began to punch him in the chest.

"I hate you!" she screamed "I can't believe that you sleapt with another woman!"

"How do you know?" asked Danny

"I heard everything through the door. How could you do this to me?"

Lindsay ran out of the aprtment and straight out of the building. Danny chased after her.

Mac and Flack ran across the hall, to where Stella and Aiden were walking out of Stellas bed room. Flack and Mac walked up to them and pushed them back into the room. The locked the dorr behind them.

"What are you doing!?" asked Aiden

"You'll find out in a minute." said Flack

A few minutes later The door to the apartment closed with a bang and the 4 in the bedroom could hear a loud voice, coming from Lindsay.

"Get the hell away from me!" she cried

In the bedroom:

"Whats going on?" asked Stella

In the living room:

"I can't believe that you sleapt with another woman!" she cried

"Lindsay, I'm so so so sorry, I didn't want you to find out." said Danny

"How was she? was she good?"

"Don't ask that." whisperd Flack who was still in the bedroom

"She was nothing compared to you." said Danny "Look I thought that we had broken up."

"You slept with someone straight away. How do you think I feel!?"

"Lindsay, it will never happen again. Please forgive me."

"Would you forgive me if I sleapt with Carl?"

"Yes" said Danny in a small voice

"So you would forgive me knowing that I had been in bed with him and that he had seen me naked and had kissed me. Even though you had done the same to me."

"Stop it." said Danny

"See. I told you. You wouldn't be able to do it."

* * *

A few hours later, Stella, Mac, Aiden and Flack were still in the bedroom.

"I can't believe Danny did this." said Stella

"I know. I mean he's not Flack." said Aiden

"Hey!" said Flack, then he stopped to think "Yeah you're right."

" I wonder what will happen." said Mac

Mean while through in the living room Danny stood with Lindsay.

"It's over between us." she said

Danny dropped to his knee's andput his arms around her waist.

"Please Linds. I don't know what I would do without you. I can't live without you."

"Then you're going to have to try."

"This can't be it, this can't be the end for us." said Danny

"Well how come it is?" asked Lindsay

* * *

A few more hours later the other 4 thought that it had gotten really quiet.

"I think they've stopped" said Flack

"Maybe she killed him." said Aiden

"Come on guys, lets get outta here."

They slowly emerged from the room, to see Lindsay asleep on the couch and Danny, no where to be see.

"Guys" whisperd Stella "Do you think this is the end?"

"I don't know." said Mac.

He looked over to see Flack doing a weird kind of walk.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked him

"I really need to pee."

They all left the apartment. Things were really going to change now.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter was super long. Please R&R and tell me if I should continue. Thanks :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thanks guys for the great reviews. Stupid me put Barry in the last chapter insdead of Sean. Ooops :) My bad. Anyway I hope that you're enjoying this fic, coz I'm enjoying writing it.**

**

* * *

**

It had been a few weeks since the break up between Danny and Lindsay and things were changing between all the friends. The six of them never spent any time together. Stella, Mac, Lindsay, Aiden and Flack sat round Central Perk laughing about childhood memories. The group were happy that Lindsay was laughing again. Soon after Danny walked in. Lindsay stopped smiling.

"Guy's I'vee gotta go." she said "I'll see ya later."

"Where are you going?" asked Aiden

"Em... I have a job interview...Bye" She walked passed Danny, brushing past him as she went.

Danny walked over and sat on the old orange sofa.

"I can't believe this." said Danny

"You haven't spoken to her since the split?" asked Flack

"No, she hardly even looks at me now. I really screwed stuff up."

"Do you still love her?" asked Mac

"Of course I still love her. I just can't say it to her."

Stella got up.

"I'm going to go up to the apartment, see if she's up there." she said

"I'll go with you." said Aiden

"Wait she said she had a job interview." said Flack

"Thats girl talk for I don't want to be in the same room as my ex." said Stella "Anyway guy's we'll catch ya later."

* * *

Stella and Aiden left the coffehouse and went up to the apartment, where they found Lindsay at the window seat crying.

"Hey." said Aiden and Stella

"Hi." said Lindsay trying to stop crying

"Its alright." said Stella walking up and giving her a hug "Everything's gonna be alright."

Aiden joined them

"No it won't Stell." said Lindsay "He sleapt with another girl, and then tried to lie about it."

"Do you still love him?" asked Aiden

"I never stopped..." both Stella and Aiden smiled.

"But..." said Stella

"But I don't wanna love him anymore. I don't wanna hurt anymore."

"Honey." said Stella "You won't hurt forever. He still loves you and all he wants is for you to talk to him."

"I don't know if I can... I don't know if I want to."

Lindsay got up and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Later that day, once Lindsay had calmed down, she filled a basket of washing and headed out with it. She stopped once she was in the hall because she found Danny, heading out the door with a basket full of dirty clothes. He stopped when he saw her.

"Hey." ok he made the first move

"Hello." she said

"How have you been?" he asked

"Great actually. I almost forgot how good it feels to be single. How have you been?"

"Not as good as you. I had this amazing, beautiful, funny girlfriend and I wasted everything between us." he said

"She sounds nice. You know what, I had this smart, kind boyfriend that I loved more than life its self, but now it doesn't look like he loved me as much as I did him."

"Believe me, he did... and he still does."

Danny started to walk away but Lindsay called after him.

"Danny."

He turned around "Yeah?"

"You really hurt me."

"I don't know how I can get you to forgive me." he said "But I will never stop loving you. Even if I end up dating someone else, I will always wish it was you and I will always love you more than anything. I just hope that if you don't take me back, then maybe one day you will have me as a friend."

"I already have you as a friend Danny, but I don't know if I will ever have the friendship with you that I used to."

"Can we at least try to get along, no romantic stuff, just friendship?" he found that hard to say

"We can. We can start by doing our laundry together."

He smiled "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

"Don't thank me. You are a completely and totally different person to me now. I'm not giving you a second chance at a relationship, I don't know if I will ever be able to do that, but I'm giving you a second chance at a friendship. I just hope that I'll be able to do it."

"Me too."

They began to walk away together, but Lindsay made sure that they were at arms length. She didn't know if she could trust him again, but she was willing to try.

* * *

**A/N: Ok this chapter was a little bit short, but the last was very long. Please R&R :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hope that you're enjoying this fic. Feedback is welcome, good and Bad. If theres anything that I can do to make it better, tell me. Thanks:D**

**

* * *

**

Things began to shape up for the friends. Things weren't completely back to normal, but it was easier to talk again. They sat around Stella and Lindsay's apartment. They were waiting on Lindsay coming home from an interview. She soon walked in with a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what!" she said

"Oooo you stood on some gum?" said Aiden

"Well yes, but I met Carl today" she said

"The Carl that you used to work with?" asked Stella

"Yeah, but now its the Carl that I **do **work with. He got me my job back."

"No way!" said Stella with a smile "I'm so happy for you, let me take you out tonight."

"I can't I have a date."

Danny looked up at this point " Y- you have a date?"

Now everyone was looking between the two.

"Yeah, actually its with Carl. He asked me out and I said yes." She paused for a moment "Anyway I have nothing to wear tonight so I'm going to go shopping."

"Ok, we'll see ya later." said Stella

"Great" She took one last look at Danny "Bye."

And with that she left the apartment.

"Danny, man I'm sorry." said Mac "I would wait at least a month before I started dating someone again."

Stella glared at him as if saying 'Not helping'.

"Mac, Its been over a month!" he cried "I can't believe this. I mean what if she gets serious with this guy, she never went out to buy new outfits for me when we were together."

"Danny" began Aiden "She went out and bought a whole new wardrobe when she was dating you."

"Believe me we know." said Stella "She dragged us round for 2 hours, just to find the perfect pair of shoes, which she ended up breaking the heel off of."

"Don't worry, man. It won't last." said Flack

"I hope you're right." said Danny

"Hey have I ever been wrong about this type of thing before?" he asked

"In collage you told me that if I did a rap concert the ladies would be all over me."

"And what was wrong with that" asked Flack

"I spent the night in jail because the Dean got me arrested for disturbing the peace."

"But you got 3 girls after it."

He smiled "Yeah, you're right. I ended up taking all of them to this dance, they didn't know there were 3 of them."

"What happened?" asked Aiden

"I ended up leaving with a black eye and burst lip."

Everyone began to laugh.

"Well I'm going to go get ready." said Aiden

"Where are you going?" asked Flack "I thought that we were going to watch the game tonight."

"I also have a date."

"Who with?" asked Stella

"No one you will know."

"Can I come?" asked Stella "Because you can't leave me with Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb...and Mac."

"I'll take you out Stell." said Mac

"Thank you."

"See ya later guys." and with that Aiden walked out.

* * *

Aidens date was going well.

"So Cory, where did you grow up?" she asked the young handsome man in front of her

"Originally Queens, but my family moved to Manhattan. Where did you grow up?"

"Brooklyn." They sat in silence for a bit " Where is our food, I'm starving?"

"Aiden, we haven't ordered it yet."

"Oh, well that would explain it."

Cory just laughed.

"I've been meaning to ask you out for some time." He admited "But you were always with that Flack guy. I thought he was your boyfriend."

Aiden snorted out a laugh "Me and Flack? Come on thats like chalk and cheese. I did tell him that we would end up together, but it was a joke. No I'm not dating Flack, I just live with him. He's like a brother."

"So I don't have to worry about him giving me the talk on our second date?"

"Theres gonna be a second date?" asked Aiden with a smile

"Of course."

"Well in that case, you will get the talk from 3 guys. Flack, Danny and Mac, but don't worry too much because they're all idiots."

Cory and Aiden laughed, but Aiden stopped when she saw Lindsay walk in with her date, Carl.

"Hey Lindsay!" she called

"Hi Aid, who's your friend?" she said with a smile

"Oh, this is Cory. Cory this is Lindsay and her date Carl."

"Hi" he said "Would you like to join us, you know double date?"

"Yeah, how about it Carl?"

"Sure." he said

They sat down.

"Why did you get the big table?" asked Lindsay

"Because I pulled out 3 eye-lashes, so that meant that I would have company today." said Aiden

"Oookkk. Aiden I think that you need to lay off the coffee for a while."

Just then Stella and Mac walked in.

"Hey look." said Lindsay "Stella and Mac are here."

"Call them over." said Aiden

"Yo, Stella, Mac, over here." she cried

Both began to walk over to the table.

"Mind if we join you?" asked Mac

"Not at all." said Cory

Mac and Stella took a seat.

"Funny that we all chose the same place." said Carl.

"Oh no." said Lindsay

"Whats wrong?" asked Aiden

"Danny and Fack are over at the door."

"Oh yeah." said Aiden " Danny ! Flack! Over here."

They began to walk over. Lindsay tried to kick her under the table, but missed and kicked Cory. Her foot went a little bit high and kicked him in his most precious area.

"OWWWWW!"

He stood up and knocked a waiter over, who was carrying drinks, who dropped them on a woman, who's husband took a swing at him and missed and ended up punching Flack, who in the end landed on the big table which broke from his weight.

"How about a pizza?" asked Mac

"Yeah" said Everyone.

They all hurried out before the manager could come and shout at them. They got stuck in the crowed. Danny reaced out and grabbed someones hand. Once they were outside Danny relised that it was Lindsay that he had grabbed. They looked at each other awkwardly.

"Hey, you still have the ring I gave you." He said "When did I give you this again?"

"On my birthday. You were at L.A and you said that my christmas present was also my birthday present because you weren't going to be here. But on my birthday I got to gifts from you. The ring...and you being there for it."

Danny smiled. When they relised that they were still holding hands they quickly pulled apart. Lindsay went up to Carl, who put his arm around her and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and all Danny could think was that, that used to be him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please tell me if I should continue. Thanks :D**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming. I also want to thank everyone who is reading this fic D**

**

* * *

**

The weeks passed by slowly and Danny was starting to freak out.

"I thought you said that it would never last between them. It's been 6 weeks!" he cried

"Danny calm down." said Mac "Flack is right, it won't last, but you must give it time."

"Can I not help them along a bit?" he asked "Like start a rumour about him?"

"That would be great..." said Mac "If you were in the 6th grade."

Danny walked up to the door and started to hit his head off of it.

"Note to self. Never listen to Flack."

"Hey, a lot of stuff I say is true. Just have a little faith."

Danny pulled his head off of the door, but someone from the other side opened it and it hit him.

"Ow." he said rubbing his head. It turned out to be Lindsay.

"Oh, Danny, i'm so sorry." She placed her hands on his face and looked at his head "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." he said, looking her in the eye.

Lindsay took her hands away from his face.

"Guys, Stella want's to know if you want to come over for dinner. Cory and Carl are gonna be there."

"I'm in." said Flack

"Me too." said Mac

They turned to Danny.

"I'm just gonna stay here. Watch a little Baywatch. Oh, Lindsay while you're here, I was cleaning out my room and I found some more of your stuff."

He picked up a box and handed it to her. Flack and Mac thought it was a personal moment between them and left. In the box was some CD's, underware, lipgloss that Danny loved on her and something that wasn't hers.

"Danny, this t-shirt isn't mine." she said pulling out the white piece of clothing.

"I know, it was mine. You always wore that shirt when you stayed over here so I thought that you may want to have it. It doesn't fit anyway."

Lindsay had tears in her eyes, why she didn't know."

"Thank you Danny. Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did, but sure."

They sat down on the sofa.

"Does me being with Carl bother you?, and be honest."

"A little, but I guess I'm just not over you like you are me."

"I'm not over you. I still love you and when I see you I try so hard not to kiss you and tell you that I miss you."

Danny could no longer control himself, so he leaned in and kissed her. She began to kiss back, but stopped and pushed him away.

"Whats wrong?" he asked "Don't you want this?"

"Part of me does, but I can't do this, not again. If I kiss you, then I won't be able to get over you."

"You want to get over me?" he asked

"Yes. But I will always love you in a way, just remember that."

With that Lindsay picked up the box and walked back into her apartment, leaving a hurt Danny behind. She walked into her room straight away. Stella and Aiden noticed that she was crying. So they followed her. Without knocking they walked in to find her in a cornor, hugging the shirt.

"He kissed me... and I kissed back."

"Honey, you have to move on." said Stella "Come on, dinners ready."

Lindsay got up and followed the two women out. She calmed down a bit and began to enjoy herself. Things got even more exciting when Aiden stood up.

"Guys, someone go get Danny."

Flack got Danny and brought him to the apartment.

"Guy's you have been my friends for 9 long years and Lindsay you've been my friend for 2 years and you are one of my best friends, I have something to tell you all, apart from Cory because he knows, but... I'm going to have a baby!"

Everyone cheered.

"I'm gonna be a mom!" she cried

They cheered again.

"And all you guys get to help me change and feed it and look after it."

There was silence.

"Ok I was hopeing for another cheer there."

They gave a small whoop.

"So Aid..." began Lindsay "How far along are you?"

"3 weeks."

"I'm so happy for you." said Stella giving her a hug.

"Hey Lindsay" said Carl "We've been dating for a while, why don't we try?"

"I don't think so Carl, I mean we havn't even had sex yet."

"But we're close and I think we can handle it."

"No Carl."

"Come on."

"No Carl, stop it!" she snapped

Danny got a bit sick of this and grabbed Carl by the scruff of the neck.

"You sick Son of a bitch. She said no, so piss off." He threw him into the hall "What a cheesy line by the way, you need to work on them."

And with that he slamed the door closed and turned around to find everyone with their mouths open at him. The stood still and silent, but soon gave a big cheer.

"Danny, that was amazing!" cried Aiden "When my little girl gets her first bad boyfriend, I'm calling you."

"What makes you think it's a girl?" asked Cory

"Because Stella, Lindsay and I said that we're going to have wee girls and there going to grow up to be just like us."

"A, they will need to become pregnant..." began Mac " and B, if that happens then the world is doomed."

He got 3 glares from the women.

"Come on lets go celebrate!" cried Stella "Movie and drinks!"

"Stella I'm pregnant remember, I can't drink."

"There for us, I don't think we want to be sober for the screaming and yelling when the baby's been born, so we're getting a head start."

Everyone walked out into the hall, but Lindsay grabbed Danny by the arm and pulled him back into the apartment.

"Thank you Danny. That was very sweet."

"Anything for a friend."

"I don't think that I can be your friend now."

"I understand."

He began to walk away.

"Because I wan't to be so much more." she said

He turned back round to face her.

"You mean!" he said, she nodded.

He took her into his arms, where they met in a kiss."

"I've missed doing this." she said when they pulled apart.

"What kissing?"

"No, being in your arms."

He smiled "Lets not tell them just yet."

"Why not?" asked Lindsay

"We don't want to steal Aidens thunder."

"You're right, we best head down then."

They pulled apart and opened the door, where Stella, Mac, Flack, Aiden and Cory fell to the ground.

"Where you guys eavesdropping?" asked Danny

"N-no" said Flack " We were just... smelling the new wax that Stella used on it."

He went up to the door and smelled it. "Mmmm apple."

"Yeah, well we were just...fixing the clock." said Lindsay "It stopped ticking."

They all had a smile on their face.

"We're sooo happy that you guy decided to 'fix the clock'." said Stella

"You know don't you?" asked Lindsay

"YES!" They all cried "Danny and Lindsay are on again!"

They laughed and went down stairs. Hopefully things would work out this time.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, please R&R and tell me what you think. Should I continue?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the great reviews. OK in this chapter there may be another break up, but it won't be as big as the other one. I hope you like this chapter. I have really jumped in time in this chapter. Sorry :D

* * *

**

The months passed by, and Aiden was coming into her 9th month of pregnancy. They all sat round Central Perk talking about baby names.

"How about Sarah?" said Stella

"I don't know" began Aiden "Sarah was the name of Cory's last girlfriend."

"No Sarah then." Lindsay said "How about Rachel?"

"I like Rachel." Said Cory

"Yeah." Danny said for the first time. "But what if it's a boy?"

"It's a girl. Can't you tell." Said Aiden

"Aid" began Flack "We will be able to tell when it's on the outside."

"It will be a girl. Me, Stella and Lindsay are all gonna have girls someday. They just have to get pregnant first."

Stella began to gaze at Mac.

"Well Stella and I have something to tell you all." Said Mac

"I'm also gonna have a baby."

Everyone sat still for a moment, but soon began to scream with happiness.

"Another!" began Lindsay "We are gonna have another baby around!"

"How far along are you Stell?" asked Flack

"1 month."

"A month!" cried everyone

"How come we didn't know?" asked Danny

"Because you guys didn't ask."

"I didn't know we were supposed to." said Flack

Aiden decided to change the subject.

"Now its just up to you and Danny, Linds" she said with a smile

At that moment Danny's eyes went wide.

_'Am I ready to become a dad?...Oh my Gosh!...I don't want to!'_

_

* * *

_

Lindsay and Danny sat on the couch in his apartment, while everyone else sat through in Stella's apartment

"I can't believe this." said Lindsay with a smile "I mean Aiden's gonna be a mom, Stella's gonna be a mom...I wanna be a mom one day."

Danny's eyes went wide again.

_'Oh my gosh, she's gonna ask me if I want to be a dad one day'_

"Do you wanna be a dad some day?" she asked

_'No' _He thought

"Yes" he squeeked out

"Awww, really?" she said with a smile

He couldn't do it, he couldn't lie to her again.

"Lindsay, I have to tell you something, I lied, I don't want to be a dad. I'm to immature and kids don't like me. I'm just not the type of guy that is good at kids and marriage and that sort of stuff."

Lindsay sat still for a minute.

"I'm so sorry Linds."

"Its ok. I can't make you have kids."

"Sooo, whats gonna happen between us? I mean you would make a great mom someday, and I don't want to ruin that for you."

"You wanna call it quits?" she asked

"Only if you do."

"Ok, but promise me one thing." she said, not sounding upset

"Anything."

"Promise me that we will still be friends... forever, and when my little girl gets her first bad boyfriend, make sure you don't change your number, because like Aiden, I'm calling you to deal with him."

He chuckled a bit.

"You can count on it." He gave her a hug.

"Thank you." they pulled apart.

They got up and headed towards Stella and Lindsay's apartment. They opened the door to find everyone laughing.

"Hey you guys" said Aiden "Trying to make a nine month present?"

"No" said Lindsay "No, Danny and I have decided that we are just gonna be friends."

"Why?" asked Stella

"Because I don't feel like I would want kids, but Lindsay does so we are just gonna be friends so that when the right guy comes around for her, she will have that chance."

Aiden walked up to him and slapped him upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You couldn't just have a baby!? Could you!? Now the best couple are apart again!"

"Stella, Its ok." said Lindsay "We will always be friends with each other. I don't hate him this time."

"Oh, Ok" she said in a cheery voice "Anyway I gotta pee."

"Again?" asked Stella

"Yeah, well this baby thinks that my bladder is a squeeze toy."

Aiden went to the bathroom and Danny and Lindsay took a seat. They heard a scream and saw Aiden running out.

"Stella, Lindsay! Is it common for your pants to leak water?" She asked

"Aiden, I think your water just broke!" Said Lindsay with a smile

"This is so cool." she said while laughing "In an incredibly icky kind of way."

"I'll get the car." said Cory, he stopped and turned to them "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"You're gonna be dead if you don't get the car!" said Aiden in a deep voice.

"Ok." and with that he ran out.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I know I raced through Aidens pregnancy, but I couldn't wait, I'm the most impatiant person in the world :D Please R&R. Thanks.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: OH MY GOSH! That's who Tag was! I knew I recognised Flack from somewhere and it was from one of my favorite TV shows. Anyway guys I'm soooo glad with the reviews I got, very sweet of you. Please keep them coming :D**

**

* * *

**

The drive to the hospital was very frustrating. They had got stuck in traffic about 3 times and were pulled over for speeding, but soon they were walking through the hall of the hospital with Aiden in a wheel chair. They walked up to receptionist.

"Hi" said Aiden " I'm Aiden Burn and I think pretty soon now I will be passing a human out of me."

"Oh." said the receptionist "The doctor will be with you in a minute."

They went and sat in the waiting room and then were soon greeted by the doctor who took Aiden to her room.

"I'm sorry, but only the father can stay." said the doctor when everyone walked into the room.

"Is it possible for the baby to have two fathers?" asked Flack to try and stay in.

"No. I highly doubt it." said the doctor closing the door in his face.

"Well that was rude." said Flack.

* * *

Aiden was in the delivery room, screaming with the pain.

"It hurts!" she cried

"I know it does." said Cory "But it'll all be over soon."

"Shut up! You don't have to squeeze something the size of a water melon out of the opening the size of a lemon."

"No, and I'm glad about that."

"Aiden" the doctor said "You're gonna have to push again."

"I don't want to. I'll hold it in and give birth tomorrow, I'm too tierd." she said closing her eyes

"Aiden!" said the doctor

"I'm sleeping, come back tomorrow."

"Aiden, come on" said Cory "We are gonna have a baby!"

"Fine"

She began to push.

"Thats it!" said the doctor "Thats it!"

She began to relax again, tears were running down her cheeks

"I can't do it! Someone do it for me!"

Cory sighed, trying to make Aiden push was like trying to make someone jump of a bridge bindfolded.

"Aiden, you're nearly there." said the doctor "I can see the head!"

Aiden began to push again and soon came the baby. She sat back and took a deep breath.

"Not to self" she said "Never have another baby."

"Congratulations" said the doctor "You have a healthy baby boy."

"What!" said Aiden "I asked for a girl!"

"Sorry, you got a boy." he said with a smile

"Doesn't matter." she said, taking him into her arms "I love him anyway." she looked down at him and smild " Nicky."

"What?" said Cory

"I want to call him Nicky, he looks like a Nicky."

"Yeah, Nicky."

* * *

Everyone sat in the waiting room.

"How long does it take to crap out a baby?" asked Danny

"A while Danny." said Lindsay with a smile

Just then the Doctor walked in.

"You can go and see her." he said

They all took off down the hall and ran through the doors of a room, to find a doctor and a nurse making out.

"Sorry." said Stella "Wrong room." she closed the door and they went into the room next to it, where they found a very tierd Aiden with Nicky in her arms.

"Hey guys"

"Hey" they all said. "Whats his name?"

"Nicky Burn Hamilton."

"What did it feel like?" asked Lindsay

"You know the feeling you get when you blow a St Bernard out your ass? like that."

"Oh." she said

"Mac, Ive changed my mind, I don't want to have the baby." said Stella in horror.

Mac just smiled.

"Don't worry Stell." he said "To you it will feel like blowing an elephant out."

With that he got a smack upside the head as if to say 'not helping'.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't forget to R&R thanks :D**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Like always guys, thanks for the reviews :D**

**

* * *

**

4 months had passed since Nicky had been born. Stella was getting a bump and was freaking out about giving birth. Mac found it funny the way that whenever she watched a movie about women giving birth, she would burst into tears. Flack had got the part in a play, which ended up being cancled when he ran face first into a bee hive. He was covered in bumps for weeks. Aiden and Cory were trying to ajust to the fact that they were parents. Aiden moved out of her aprtment to live with him, leaving Flack alone. Aiden secretly put an ad in the paper for a roomate for him. She still didn't trust him by himself. Danny was doing great, yeah him and Lindsay were no longer going out, but they still did all the stuff they used to, apart from kiss and have sex and Lindsay had gotten a boyfriend named Tony. Danny actually liked Tony, but him and Lindsay soon broke up because they never had the spark. But apart from that everything was great. Lindsay, Stella and Mac sat in the coffeehouse talking.

"Anyway guys" said Lindsay "I've gotta go to work. Bye"

She got up and left. As soon as she was out the door Stella turned to Mac.

"Ok, how do we tell her that we want to move in together?"

"By saying 'Lindsay we want to move in together.' Its quite simple."

"You'r right, It is simple. But she's been living with me for 3 years now, where is she going to go?"

"I don't know, but she'll find somewhere."

Stella relaxed a bit knowing that Mac was right.

* * *

Later that night, once Lindsay had gotten home from work, Stella called her into the kitchen. They both sat at the table. 

"Whats up Stell?" asked Lindsay

"Well I ahve something to tell you...Mac and I are moving in together."

"Thats great!" she cried "Now theres gonna be 3 of us and we can bug him and w-...wait, when the baby's born theres not gonna be enough room for all of us."

"Ooooo I was kinda hopeing that you woudn't mention that part."

"You want me to move out?"

"No Lindsay, I don't want you to, but I don't think that there will be any room."

Lindsay gave a smile, it wasn't sad, but understanding."

"When is he moving in?"

"As soon as you're ready to move out."

"Well I 'm ready."

"Lindsay, you haven't even packed yet."

"Stella, I never unpacked."

* * *

The next day, around 4pm Lindsay knocked on the door that had become all to familiar to her. The door opened.

"Hey" she said "Can I live here for a while, just until I find my own place?"

"Sure. Come on in."

Lindsay walked in with a box of clothes and toiletries in hand.

"All my stuff is over at Stella's. She said that I could keep it there till I find a place."

"Thats fine. You can have Mac's old room."

"Thanks Danny."

With that Lindsay walked into Mac's old room, leaving Danny in the living room.

* * *

A month later Stella, Lindsay and Aiden sat in Central Perk. Lindsay and Aiden were bugging Stella with their coffee, because they knew that she wasn't allowed any.

"Oh this coffee is amazing." said Lindsay "Here try some Aiden."

She handed her cup over to Aiden who took a sip.

"My gosh, you wern't kidding."

"Come on guy's stop it! You know I'm not allowed any for another 3 months."

"Ok, ok" said Lindsay

"So Lindsay, hows it living with Danny?"

"Oh, its great. We're having fun."

"Yeah, why arn't you two together?" asked Stella

"Well because we were together and then apart, and then together and then apart. I want kids and he doesn't. If I got pregnant with his kid, it would be to difficult because our relationship is never gonna be steady."

"Yeah, you have a point." said Aiden "But you still love him right?"

"Of course I do. But I also love you guys and Flack and Mac. I love all my friends. Even Cory and Nicky."

"Where is Nicky anyway?" asked Stella

"Oh, I left him in the house while Cory went to work."

"WHAT!" said Stella and Lindsay in unison

"Calm down, I'm joking. He's with my mom."

"Oh." they said with a sigh of relief.

Aiden chuckled.

"I love my little guy." she said

Stella smiled and began to rub her ever growing belly.

"And i'll love mine." she said

"Aww come on guys, now I feel left out. Stop it" said Lindsay

"Sorry Linds." said Stella "But both of us see you and Danny having a baby together."

"Well I don't" she said "Yeah, I would like my first to be with Danny, but I just don't see it." Lindsay finished off her coffee "Ok guy's I need to head to work, I'll see ya later."

"Bye." they said

Lindsay smiled and walked out of the coffeehouse.

"50 bucks say's she's knocked up within 2 months." said Aiden

"Oh, I'm in." said Stella.

They shook hands. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chapter. Should I continue? Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! It means a lot :D**

**

* * *

**

Stella and Aiden walked back up to Stella's apartment after leaving the coffeehouse.

"I think it will be the most two months." said Aiden, while walking into the apartment to find Mac and Flack.

"I don't" said Stella "I think that it'll be 6 months. They're in denial remember."

"What are you talking about?" asked Flack

"We have a bet going to see how long it will take Danny to get Lindsay pregnant. I think 6 months and Aiden thinks 2."

Mac and Flack smirked at each other.

"I'm gonna say 4 months." said Flack

"3 months." said Mac "How much for the winner?"

"$50"

"We're in." they both said.

Just then Danny walked in from across the hall, talking on the phone.

"Listen Tracy, I'm sooo sorry..." he said over the phone

"Who's Tracy?" asked Stella

"He had a date last night and got a little drunk..." said Mac "she spent the night and when he woke up, he freaked out because he didn't remember her. She got upset, left and I reminded him who she was, so now I guess he's apologizing to her."

"Look Tracy is there anything I can do for you?...I don't think that is physically possible!...What do you mean you'll force it!...I gotta go." He hung up.

"What did she want you to do?" asked Flack

"Let's just say it involves a chainsaw and my ass." said Danny.

Everyone burst out laughing. They sat and watched a couple of movies. Soon Lindsay walked in from work. She groand.

"Whats wrong sweetie?" asked Stella

"Carl. He wants to get back together with me."

"What did you say to him?" asked Flack

"I told him that Danny would come over and kick his ass. It turns out that Carl has friends, big friends with weird hair styles."

"Lindsay, what have you gotten me into?" asked Danny sounding worried.

"Nothing, nothing at all...just a little fight in the park tomorrow with Carl."

Danny sighed. He knew that he could kick Carls ass.

"...and his friends." finished Lindsay. Danny turned and glared at her "anyway its getting late, I'm just gonna go to bed, Goodnight."

Without glancing back, Lindsay ran into her room, but soon walked out.

"Just relised it's 5:30...I'm not goin to bed."

She took a seat next to Danny.

"So...what are we watching?"

* * *

Danny awoke the next morning to Lindsay running into his room and jumping on his bed.

"Danny, wake up" she said

"5 more minutes mom..." he said, turning over.

"Danny! You need to be in the park in 30 minutes for the fight."

"Fine." he got up and headed towards the bathroom. It was gonna be a long day.

* * *

All 6 of the friends entered the park. Danny felt that the fight would be over soon, but when he saw how tall Carl's friends were he got scared...a lot. They approached them.

"Hey Messer." said Carl "I heard that you're gonna kick my ass."

"Yeah listen I've just...changed religions and I no longer believe in violence." he said hopeing to get out of the fight.

"To bad, cause we still believe."

All of Carl's friends started to walk towards Danny, who had just gotten an idea.

"Hey look!" he cried "Its Sarah Michelle Geller!"

"Where!" asked Flack

All of Carls friends turned round, and as they did Danny bolted it out of the park, Mac grabbed Flack and they all followed him out. They all got into the car and drove off.

"I think I handled that very maturely." he said.

Everyone smiled.

"Well we all know how to get out of a beef with a wanna be MR T." said Mac

"Yeah." said Stella "We pull a Danny."

"Dude, why did you pull me away!? It was Sarah Michelle Geller!" said Flack to Mac.

Everyone laughed at Flack. He was never going to figure out what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took longer to update guys. Hope you liked it, please R&R. Thanks :D**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews guys. I only need 2 more then i'll have 40 (which by the way is a lot for me). So please, could two kind people give 2 reviews for this chapter, it'll make my day :D**

**

* * *

**

The last 3 months of Stella's prgnancy was begining to come to an end. They all sat in Central Perk.

"Do you know what" began Stella "I'm gonna miss being pregnant."

"That's because you're scared to give birth." said Danny with a smirk.

" I am not." she said.

Stella stood up and as she did her water broke.

"OH MY GOSH! My water just broke!" she began to cry ""I'm scared!"

"I thought you said you weren't scared" said Danny with a grin.

"Shut up and get the damn car!" said Stella

* * *

They arrived at the hospital not long afterwards.

"Hi my names Stella Bonasera and I'm having my first child and I'm so scared that I'm seeing...big pink dots everywhere."

The nurse that Stella had went to smiled.

"Don't worry, I was the same when I was having my first kid. Just take deep breaths and the doctor will be with you in a second."

Stella and everyone sat in the waiting room, waiting for the doctor to arrive. She soon did and then she took Stella to her room. Everyone was in the room with her.

"I can't do this." she sobbed

"Yes you can Stell." said Lindsay "And you will."

"Linds, you want to have kids, do it for me."

"Honey I would, but I don't think that the doctor will take it out of you to put it in me."

Flack laughed.

"Stop with the dirty thoughts!" said Lindsay

Just then the doctor walked in.

"Alright Stella, I think that you are ready to have a baby now." she said with a smile

Stella looked at her and began to cry. The wheeled her out and took her into theatre.

* * *

"Ok Stella, one more push and then your baby will be here, alright now push!"

Stella began to push. She could no longer continue and began to relax.

"Stell, you were nearly there, why stop?" asked Mac

"Because I had this feeling that my head was about to pop." she said between sobs

"Oh."

"Ok Stella, push again and then its over." said the doctor.

She did as she was told and soon came the sound of crying.

"You have a beautiful, healthy baby girl." said the doctor handing her to Stella.

Stella smiled.

* * *

Everyone sat in the hospital room, looking at Stella and the newborn baby in her arms.

"Oh Stella, she is so cute." said Lindsay "Whats her name?"

"I think we're gonna call her Leighanne."

"Thats a beautiful name." gasped Lindsay "can I hold her?"

"Sure."

Stella handed Leighanne over to Lindsay, who sighed.

"Oh, I want a baby." she said

Danny cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go for a walk." he said

"I'll come with you." said Flack.

They both left the room.

"That was weird." said Lindsay

* * *

**A/N: I know, not a very good ending to that chapter, but i'll update tomorrow. Please R&R :D**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Thanks to everyone for reading this story, please continue :D**

**

* * *

**

A bout a week later, Stella returned home with Leighanne. She walked up the stairs to her apartment with the help of Mac. Once they reached the door, she turned the handle and was greeted by a big surprise from all of her friends and friends from work.

"Wow, hi guy's." she said "Whats all this for?"

"This is a welcome home party." said Aiden "It was my idea because I never got one."

"Thanks guys." she said

"Come open presents!" cried Lindsay, who was already a little bit tipsy.

Stella handed Leighanne to Mac and ran over to the huge pile of presents. She walked over to a big present and opened it.

"A diaper disposal. Thanks guys."

Stella continued to open the presents. She recived lots of clothes and a crib, that no one had built up, and diapers. Mac, Flack and Danny went into Lindsay's old room and began to build the crib.

"Ok." began Danny "I think the stick thing goes on this other thing, with these weird things."

"You have a way with words Danny." said Flack

"Shut up." he said

They all got to work, and about an hour later they had finished building it.

"Well done guys." said Mac "Now we need to test, to make sure that it holds the weight of a baby."

"Ok, I'll go get Leighanne." said Danny

"I'm not going to use my baby for the test!" said Mac "She could get hurt."

"Then how are we gonna do this?" asked Danny

Both Flack and Mac smiled and looked at him.

"No, no way, I'm to big!"

* * *

"Stella." said Mac, coming out of the bedroom "How to get a grown man out of a tight space?"

"Don't put him in it." she said "Why? What did you do?"

"Erm...you better come and see for your self."

Stella, Aiden and Lindsay got up and went into the room, where they found Danny inside the crib. His back was against one side of the crib and his legs were in the air, like a folding position.

"Hey guys." said Danny "Mind giving me a hand?"

Lindsay and Aiden tried hard not to laugh as Stella grabbed one of Danny's legs and pulled, but he didn't budge.

"Danny, how the hell did you get stuck in there!?" she asked

"They made me test the crib to see if it could hold the weight." he explained "Try again, but this time get someone else to help."

All five of them grabbed a part of Danny and pulled. They pulled and pulled and soon he was free. Danny placed a hand on his now sore back.

"Ow." he said

"Sorry about making you do that buddy." said Mac "But tell us when you're feeling better so that we can make fun of you."

Everyone soon burst out laughing, including Danny.

* * *

They rest of the night went well, and no one else was physically harmed, well apart from Gunther who fell through a door way. As the night came to an end, Danny and Lindsay, both very drunk, headed back accross the hall, singing what they thought was the words to 'A moment like this' by Leona. They fell through the door and began to laugh.

"I had fun tonight." said Lindsay in a slur.

"Me too." said a swaying Danny

He fell forward a bit but was caught by Lindsay. They both began to laugh again.

"Do you know what we never done when we were dating." said Danny "We never went on holiday together."

"Then lets go on one now." said Lindsay "But just as friends."

"I would if I could, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm broke."

Lindsay gave an evil smile and pulled a card from her pocket.

"I'm not." she said

"Where did you get that?"

"Stella's purse, she wont mind if I borrow some money."

"Then lets go."

Danny and Lindsay walked, no scratch that, swayed out the door and go into a cab.

* * *

The next day Lindsay woke up with a very sore head, to find that she was sitting next to Danny on a plane.

"Danny, wake up!" she said while slapping his face.

"Hmm...whats wrong?" he asked

"Please tell me why we're on a plane."

His eyes shot open.

"We're on a plane!?" he screamed a bit

At that moment the hostess began to speak.

"If everyone could please fasten their seat belts we will be arriving in Las Vegas shortly, thank you."

Both their eyes went wide. They turned to face each other.

"Your fault!" they both cried.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter, please review, Thanks :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, please keep them coming :D**

**

* * *

**

Lindsay sat in her seat with her head in her hands.

"Lindsay, are you ok?" asked Danny

"I'll be fine." she said "This is overall the most stupid thing that I've done while baing drunk."

"How did we pay for it?" asked Danny "I don't have any money."

Lindsay began to rummage through her pockets, and thats when she pulled out a credit card.

"Oh boy." she said

Danny looked at her

"Stella is gonna kill you." he said

* * *

Meanwhile in New York Stella paced in her kitchen.

"Where the hell are they!" she cried.

"They'll be fine Stell, calm down." said Aiden

"Aiden, they are drunk, they have stolen my credit card and both of them are missing." she said "Not to mention both of them are very stupid!"

Just then the phone rang.

"Hello." said Stella

_"Hey Stell." _

"Lindsay? Where are you? and please tell me that Danny is there too."

_"Yes Danny is here, but if I tell you where we are, promise that you won't get mad?"_

"I promise...You're where!...ok we'll get the next flight out."

Stella hung up and turned to the three that were in her living room

"They're in Vegas." she said

* * *

Lindsay hung up, and walked over to Danny.

"Is she mad?" he asked

"Is the sky blue?...Of course she's mad, we got drunk at the party, stole her credit Card and ended up in Vegas. She's getting on the next flight"

"Do you wanna go get something to eat?"

"Yeah."

They began to head out of the airport.

"And just to let you know..." began Danny "You were the one who stole the card."

Lindsay looked up at him, she tried to glare at him, but ended up laughing.

"Bring it up again and you'll be in a severe amount of pain."

Danny smiled as they both headed out into the cold night.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was a bit short, but I felt that I should leave it there. Should I continue? Please R&R, Thanks :D**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for the great reviews, I'm soooooooooo glad that all of you are still reading, thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

Stella arrived to Las Vegas, none to happy. She brought Danny and Lindsay home and then gave them into big trouble for getting so drunk that they ended up in a different city...then she began to see the funny side of it. As the weeks past by, the jokes began to die down and everything was normal again, well as normal as it could get with the six of them. Aiden, Stella and Lindsay decided to have a girls night. Stella and Aiden left their boyfriends with the children, and Danny. They went to a club and after a few dances they all sat down at a near by table.

"My goodness." began Stella "I haven't been dancing in ages."

"I know, me too." said Aiden

"Well the last time I danced I was on a plane to Vegas." said Lindsay "Danny and I got up in the middle of the plane and began to dance."

The two women turned and looked at her.

"Did I mention that I was very drunk."

They all began to laugh.

"So, how much do you remember of that night?" asked Aiden

"Not a lot, I mean I was way over the limit and can only remember bits and...Oh my gosh! I can't believe I did that!" She said

"Did what?" asked Stella

"N-never mind." said Lindsay "Listen Stell, I'm gonna head home, I've not been feeling well lately, I'll see you guys later?"

"Yeah." they both said

Lindsay began to head out.

"Take care!" cried Aiden

* * *

When Lindsay arrived back at the apartment complex she ran into Stella's apartment, where she found the boys playing with Leighanne and a now walking and talking Nicky.

"Danny, I have to talk to you." sid Lindsay "In private."

"Sure."

Danny got up and they headed over to their apartment.

"What's up?" he asked

"D-do you remember much about the little trip we took?"

"Only bit's and pieces. Why ask?"

"Do you remember what happened the captain turned off the seatbelt signs?"

"Yeah, we got up and... OH MY GOSH!!!"

"I know" said Lindsay

"Oh!"

"Danny calm down."

"Oh!"

"Danny please."

"Oh!...we really took the mile high club to another level that night!"

* * *

"Is it ready yet?" asked an impatient Danny

"Danny, I just this minute did it, wait 3 minutes."

Danny began to pace the living room. Those 3 minutes were the longest of his life, but they soon came to an end.

"What is it?" he asked

Lindsay took a deep breath and looked at the little stick in her hand.

"Tell me Lindsay, what does it say?"

"I-i'm pregnant."

Danny looked stunned for a moment then began to jump around the room like crazy.

"I'm gonna be a dad! I'm gonna be a dad!" he cried

"Wait, I thought that you didn't want kids."

"Well I thought I didn't, but after spending all the time that I have with Nicky and Leighanne, then I relised that I did want one. I'm just happy that it's gonna be with you."

Lindsay smiled at him.

"Well in that case..." she said Standing up "We're gonna be parents! We're gonna be parents!"

She began to jump around the room like he did earlier. She got what she wanted, her first child would be Danny's.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter, i've been waiting to write it for ages. Should I continue? Please R&R :D**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, there amazing :D**

**

* * *

**

After Danny and Lindsay had calmed down they went across the hall, where they found everyone. Stella and Aiden had left not long after Lindsay, and Flack had come over because he was feeling a bit lonely.

"Hey guys." said Lindsay in a happy voice

"Hi Linds." said Stella "Felling better?"

"So much better!...Guys, I'm going to have a baby!"

Everyone looked at her and then at Danny.

"You mean?" said Flack pointing between the two.

"The both of you?" said Mac

"Yeah." said Danny "We're having a baby."

Everyone got up and cheered. Flack jumped on Danny's back and began to shout;

"Messer, you dog!"

Everyone began to give Lindsay hug's and 'congratulations'.

"Alright, lets talk baby names." said Stella

"Yeah!" cried Lindsay and Aiden.

All the girls went and sat on the couch, while all the guy's turned to each other and said;

"We're outta here." and with that Danny, Flack, Mac and Cory left the room.

* * *

"How about Elliot for a girl?" asked Stella

"I like Elliot." said Lindsay "It's unusual for a girl. And I like unusual names."

"How about Hailie?" asked Aiden

"Oh, thats so cute." said Lindsay

Stella looked over at the clock.

"Do you know that we've been sitting here for 1 and a half hours doing this, and all we have names for is a girl." she said

"Thats because it is a girl." said Lindsay "I can feel it."

* * *

"It's a boy." said Danny "I can feel it."

"I wouldn't say that in front of the girls." said Flack

"Why?"

"Because you know what their like with a baby. Its always going to be a girl."

"Nicky wasn't a girl." said Danny

"Dan, have you seen what the kid plays with? Yesterday he was playing with Aidens lipstick." said Cory

"Cory, he's your son." said Mac

"Doesn't mean that I can't tell the truth."

They all smiled. Flack asked a question that they had all been thinking.

"Does this mean that you and Lindsay are back together?"

* * *

**A/N: I think that i'll leave it there for now. So what did you think? Should I continue? Please R&R :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the amazing reviews! You guys Rock:D**

Danny sat at the bar dumbfounded. How was he supposed to answer a question like that? Yes Lindsay was having his baby, but they were totally drunk when it happened. Were they back together?

"Danny?" said Mac, trying to get his attention "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Look Flack, I've said it before, I will always love Lindsay, but I can't tell if we're back together, I mean this whole baby thing was a drunken mistake, but it's the best mistakes of my life and I wouldn't change a thing of it."

The men all looked at him with a smile on their faces.

"What?" asked a confused looking Danny.

"You still love her." Said Flack "But romantically."

Danny sat and thought for a moment. Was he?

* * *

Lindsay, Aiden and Stella all sat and watched 'Look who's Talking' while eating a big bowl of cookie dough between them.

"Do you think that baby's really can talk to each other without us knowing?" asked Lindsay

"I don't know." Said Stella "But I know that Nicky and Leighanne get on well together. Maybe they can communicate."

"I think so too." Said Aiden

They began to watch the movie again, and Lindsay and Stella found it awfully strange that Aiden wasn't talking much.

"Aid, what's wrong?" asked Lindsay

"Nothing." She stated "It's just…I think that Cory is cheating on me. I mean I can't prove it but I just have this feeling. He doesn't even want to spend time with Nicky, He never has, he won't even take him to the park or me out to dinner. Sometimes I just feel like he's ashamed of us."

"Don't think that" said Stella "He's just a jackass."

"And anyway." Began Lindsay "You both have me." She said

"And me." Said Stella.

Aiden smiled and gave them a hug.

"I knew that I could count on my two best friends."

* * *

Danny arrived home the next morning. He groaned as he walked through the door and was greeted by Lindsay.

"_Damn Flack!" _he thought _"All these feelings I had for her were gone. Do I still love her?...What am I talking about?! Of course I don't….but she does look hott today….Stop It!" _

"Good afternoon" said Lindsay, while walking out of her bedroom. "Have fun." She teased.

Danny just groaned again.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said.

Danny walked over and took a seat on his favourite chair.

"What did you do last night?" he asked

"Came up with some names for the baby." She said

"How many is 'some'?" he asked

"A few."

She handed Danny a notebook. He opened it and what he saw sobered him up.

"13 pages of names!" he cried. He started to scan them all "And every single one of them is a girls name!"

"So, I think its going to be a girl." She said with a smirk.

"Really?" said Danny, smiling and sitting back in his chair. "Well I hate to tell you but I think it's going to be a boy."

"You wanna bet on that?" she asked, her smirk growing.

"Fine. The loser has to buy the winner dinner." He said

"Great. You best start saving up, cause I want a lovely expensive evening."

"Sorry honey but that will be the other way round. So why don't you start saving?"

Lindsay just gave him a smile. She was about to say something back when the heard a scream then a thud coming from across the hall. They both ran over to find everyone with money in their hands and Flack lying on the floor with a bloody nose.

"What happened in here!" asked Lindsay in shock horror.

"Ok don't get mad." Said Stella "But we all made a bet to see when Danny would get you pregnant."

"What!" cried Lindsay and Danny in unison.

"Well why is Flack on the floor?" asked Danny

"I can explain that." Said Aiden "I thought that he was going to steal my money so I hit him in the face with one of Stella's cook books"

Everyone laughed at this.

"So who won?" asked Lindsay

They all turned and looked at Nicky who had money in his hands.

"How did a one year old win?" asked Danny

"He pointed to the winning number on a card." Said Aiden.

Once again everyone laughed. Flack got up and they all left the apartment to take Nicky out to spend his money.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry that it took so long to update. I've been writing another story and have been a bit tired to write for this one. Hope you liked this chapter and will R&R. Thanks :D**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, they mean a lot :D**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks had passed and Lindsay's hormones were all over the place. She had just stopped trowing up in the morning and was begining to feel a bit happier. Stella, Lindsay, Aiden, Mac and Flack all sat around in Stella's apartment watching T.V, when Danny walked in.

"Lindsay, I need to talk to you." he said in a tone that was either humorous or anger.

"What's wrong?" she asked inocently.

"I've just saw Gunther, and he is very upset."

"Look It was his fault!" cried Lindsay "He started it."

"What did he do?" asked Flack with a smirk on his face.

"He stole one of my grapes...so I shouted at him." she said trailing off.

"Lindsay!" exclaimed Danny "You made him cry!"

"Well he shouldn't have touched my food!"

Everyone burst out laughing, including Danny and Lindsay. Lindsay got up.

"Alright, I'll go and apologize to him, and tell him whats going on."

"You havn't told him yet?" asked Aiden

"No, I don't know Gunther that well. I'm not going to go around telling him personal stuff."

"Honey, you worked with him for a year." said Stella "How don't you know him that well?"

"Because everyday this cute fireman would come in and we would flirt, so of course I didn't have time for Gunther."

"Please tell me we weren't dating" said Danny

"Gotta go." said Lindsay quickly, while walking out the door.

Danny took a seat next to Stella and sighed.

"Crush not going well?" she asked

"Horrible. Flack I hate you. I never felt this way until you asked me if we were back together." huffed Danny

"Sorry...but are you?"

Danny picked up the controller for the the T.V and threw it at him.

* * *

On her way out from Central Perk, after apologizing to Gunther, someone ran up to her and kissed her.

"Lindsay. Please come back to me." he cried

"Sean?"

What she didn't realise was that standing at the side was Danny, who had decided to work up the courage to tell her that he still loved her. He saw nothing else but he kiss.

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I wanted to leave it there. In later chapters I'm going to get rid of Cory, I've decided that I don't like him. Aiden is going to get a new boyfriend and I think I might hook Flack up with someone. Sorry I don't know when women stop having morning sickness, I'm only 15, so if the timeline is wrong i'm sorry. Anyways, please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks:D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guys:D

* * *

**

"Sean." Said a startled Lindsay "What are you doing here?"

"I want to get back together." He said while taking her hand in his.

Not wanting to listen to anymore, Danny began to walk away, unnoticed by the two.

"W-why? We haven't seen each other in… nearly four years, The last time I saw you was our 'supposed to be wedding'. Why all of a sudden are you wanting me back?"

"Lindsay, I've been a mess without you. I am beggingyou, please come back."

Not knowing what to say, Lindsay said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm pregnant."

He dropped her hand and stood dumbfounded.

"W-who's the father?"

* * *

Danny walked into Stella and Mac's apartment and slammed the door.

"Danny, what happened?" asked Aiden

"Nothing, I never got to tell her anything." He said in a rather calm voice.

"How come?" asked Stella

"Because Sean ended showing up." He walked over to the fridge in search of a beer.

"Wait." Said Aiden "Sean as in her old fiancée. That Sean?"

"No Aid, Sean Penn…. Of course her old fiancée!" cried Danny.

He walked over to the sofa and sat down.

"So what are we watching?" he asked trying to get off the subject.

"Danny." Said Mac "Don't try and change the subject. What happened?"

Danny sighed.

"He kissed her, and I don't mean a peck, I mean a heated kiss…then he asked her to come back to him."

"She said 'no', right!?" cried Stella "I mean she wouldn't go back to him, she's having your baby."

"I didn't stay long enough to find out. If only I had gotten there a few seconds earlier."

_Flashback:_

"_I don't know what to do." Huffed Danny, then it hit him "I'm gonna tell her." He said getting up._

_Everyone's eyes went wide, they began to cheer._

"_What are you gonna tell her!?" asked Flack, jumping up and down in excitement._

"_I don't know…that I still love her, that I want to have a proper family relationship with her… I'll make it up as I go along."_

_With a hug from Stella and Aiden, he left._

_End Flashback:

* * *

_

Lindsay sat at a little table in Central Perk facing Sean.

"So…who is the dad?" he asked for the second time.

"Do you remember Danny Messer?" she asked

"That geek!? He's the dad." He tried to hold back a laugh.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lindsay "First of all you don't know Danny like I do. He is one of my best friends. Second of all, we were both drunk when this happened, so it wasn't planned. And third of all, I love him and I wouldn't change anything that happened."

"Well if you love him, why arn't you with him?"

"We were together for a long time, but things just didn't work out the way we planned. And the answer to your question is no. I won't come back to you."

And with that Lindsay got up and left, leaving a once again heartbroken Sean. Just as Sean was about to leave a man came up to him.

"I know how you'll get her back, as a matter of fact I'm quite friendly with her and her friends." he said

"Really, what would your name be then?"

"Cory, and believe me it would give me no greater joy than to see that group being torn apart." said Cory with an evil grin.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this chappie. Please leave me a wee note by R&R. Thanks :D**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: WOO-HOO! Chapter 30! I'm sooooo happy with all the reviews I've got. So thanks to everyone who is reviewing and/or reading, means a lot :D

* * *

**

Lindsay walked in to her and Danny's apartment. Her head hung low and when she looked up, she saw Danny making dinner.

"Hey." She said gloomily

"Hi." He said, not looking up "What's up?" this time he looked up.

"I bumped into Sean today." She said "He wants to back into my life."

Danny to a deep breath before he asked her.

"And what did you tell him?"

"I told him 'no'. I don't want him back, I never wanted him in the first place, that's why I didn't marry him."

Inside Danny was leaping for joy. All that was running through his head was _"she said 'no'!, she said 'no'! Is the dinner burning?...Oh who cares, she said 'no'!"_

"I also kinda told him that I was pregnant."

"Oh,I guess he didn't take that well."

"Not exactly."

She smiled and walked over to him. She went round his front and took the spoon out his hand and tasted the spaghetti sauce on it.

"Mmm…I love your cooking." She said while taking another taste "You're going to have to teach me how to make this."

She handed the spoon back to him.

"Oh shoot." She said "I must have left my jacket downstairs when I was talking to Sean. I'll be back up soon."

"Ok."

Just as Lindsay was heading out the door, she bumped into Cory."

"Sorry Cory, I didn't see you there."

"Its ok."

Lindsay smiled and walked round him and left, closing the door behind her. Once Lindsay had left, Cory thought that this would be a good time to stir things up between her and Danny.

"Hey man." Said Danny "Aiden's across the hall with Stella I think."

"I'm not here to see Aiden, I'm here to talk to you about something."

"Ok, shoot." He said while turning off the oven hob.

"It's about Lindsay. I think that she's cheating on you."

"No Cory, Lindsay and I aren't even going out."

"But I saw her kiss Sean."

"She kissed _him? _Are you sure it wasn't the other way round?"

"Yes. She saw him, the began to talk and then she kissed him." Danny's face fell

"Look Danny, I'm sorry man."

"I saw the kiss, but I didn't see who kissed who." said Danny

"I know that it'll be hard for you. You dated her for a long time, and I know that you will always love her" Cory sighed "I'm just going to head home, catch a few Z's before work."

"Ok."

* * *

Cory left. Once the door was closed he headed over to see Aiden and Nicky. He walked in to find everyone laughing at the T.V. 

"Hey guys." said Cory with a cheery voice.

"Oh hey Cor." came the voices of Mac, Flack, Stella and Aiden.

"Daddy!" came the sound of Nicky.

He ran to Cory, covered in chocolate. Cory's eyes went wide.

"No Nicky!" he cried

Nicky stopped dead in his tracks, staring at Cory.

"Aiden, can you please clean him up?" asked Cory.

Flack looked between the two. "I'll do it." he said.

Flack took Nicky by the hand and the went into the bathroom to clean him up. Soon later the both emerged to find Aiden and Cory arguing.

"Aiden I do to love your son."

"You just did it again." said Aiden.

"Did what?" asked a confused looking Cory.

"Called him 'my' son and not 'ours'."

* * *

Lindsay came back about 20 minutes later. She hung her jacket.

"Sorry I took so long. I ran into someone from work. She also just had a baby." she turned and looked at Danny "What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Did you and Sean kiss?" he asked. He knew the answer, but he wanted to hear it from her.

"Danny, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me." She said defending herself

"Then why did Cory just tell me that he saw the two of you talking and then you kissed him?" he asked, calming down. He looked puzzled, but he believed her.

"I don't know?" she said "Danny, I found out that I was pregnant with your kid like 5 seconds ago…well that's exaggerating a bit, but if I was going to date someone it wouldn't be Sean, and I'd run it by you to make sure you were comfortable with it."

Danny smiled and gave her a hug. Lindsay smiled and hugged him back.

"I wonder, why Cory would lie about me though." Said Lindsay

"I think we need to tell Aiden that her boyfriend is no friend."

"I think you're right."

* * *

"Cory, I don't think that this is working out." said Aiden "I think you should go."

"No. I'm not leaving. So what, I called him your son. it's probably because you spend so much time with him. I mean you are a great mom." he said giving her a smile.

"I guess you're right." said Aiden returning the smile.

"Aiden." said Flack "Did you just hear the pile of crap that came out his mouth!?"

"Flack language!" she said indicating Nicky.

"Sorry, let me rephrase that...Did you just hear the pile of **poop **that came out his mouth!?"

Aiden stood still for a moment, meanwhile Danny and Lindsay entered the apartment.

"He is using you Aid." said Flack "You should be with someone who loves you, and I mean truly loves you."

"Aiden, he's right." came the voice of Lindsay "He just lied about me to Danny."

Aiden turned round and faced Cory.

"I think you should leave."

Cory sighed and walked out of the apartment. He went downstairs and exited the building where Sean was waiting for him.

"Did it work?" asked Sean "Are they all arguing?"

"No...Plan didn't work."

Cory walked away, felling a little bit upset, but all that was running through his head was _'I'm not gonna let her keep my son. I'm gonna get him back.'_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this chapter. Please R&R Thanks :D**


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: Thanks guys for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming and feel free to message me and tell me if I can do anything to make the story better :D

* * *

**

It had been about a month and a half since the 'Cory incident' and everything was back the way it used to be. Just the six of them, plus the two children. Aiden was a lot happier now. She and Nicky had moved back in with Flack, where he even helped out with things like, taking Nicky out, getting Aiden things she needed for him…basically being a dad.

The gang sat around Central Perk, like they did every day, but this time everyone was to frightened to talk in case Lindsay went ballistic. She had been doing that a lot lately. She was acting like a possessed woman. Danny was even considering calling in an exorcist.

"Danny could you get me a muffin?" asked Lindsay, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure." Danny got up and headed to the counter.

Lindsay sat and stared back at everyone.

"Guy's, you can talk, I'm in a good mood today." She said with a smile

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, as Flack stood up.

"Where are you going?" asked Aiden

"Oh I have a date with this girl I was in a play with. She's really cool."

"Oh…" said Aiden "Have fun."

"Thanks." He said with a smile as he walked off.

Danny came and sat back down. He handed Lindsay a saucer with a muffin on it.

"Eww." She said "It's blueberry"

"Yeah, so?" asked Danny, Bad move

"So? Is that all you can say?" she said Her voice getting louder "I have your child inside of me. I am not going to feed it a blueberry muffin, they're horrible."

"Now Lindsay, clam down." Said Danny with fear in his eye's "We can talk about this."

Lindsay looked as if she was ready to burst, so on the safe side they all left. Well everyone apart from Mac that is.

"Mac, are you coming?" asked Stella on her way out.

"I want to watch this, she might actually kill him this time."

Stella rolled her eyes and went away.

* * *

Stella and Aiden sat in the apartment playing with Nicky and Leighanne, but were disturbed when Mac came running in.

"We have to go to hospital!" he cried

"What happened!?" asked Aiden "Is Lindsay in labour?"

"Aid, she's like 2 months pregnant." said Stella. She turned to see Mac panting. "Ok Mac, whats wrong."

"Lindsay got in an argument with Danny about the flavour of muffin." he told Stella

"Yes Mac, we know that bu¬" she was cut off.

"Then Danny yelled back." he said

"Oh no." said Stella and Aiden in unison.

"Then." continued Mac "Lindsay stuck a fork into his hand!"

"What!" cried Stella, trying to hold back a laugh "Is he ok?"

"He is bleeding and has a metal thing sticking out of his hand! What do you think!?"

"Ok then lets go." said Aiden walking out the door.

* * *

**A/N: I know, a bit sort and pointless this chapter, but I hope you liked it. Please R&R :D**


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys, and also thank you to everyone who read the story 'The start of something new.' :D

* * *

**

After finding a last minute babysitter for Nicky and Leighanne, the six quickly drove to the hospital, but of course on the way they got caught in traffic.

"Danny, I am soooo sorry." Came the worried voice of Lindsay.

"Its ok Linds. It only hurts….well a lot, but that's besides the point." He winced in pain.

Soon they were moving again and arrived at the hospital.

"So Mr Messer, what happened?" asked the doctor.

He had cleared everyone out of the room, apart from Lindsay, she could stay.

"This little lady here, stuck a fork in my hand. She's pregnant, so her hormones are everywhere." He said pointing to Lindsay.

"Ah." Said the doctor "You have no idea how many of these we see in a day. We had a guy in today, because his pregnant girlfriend stuck a knitting needle in his ass."

Danny tried to chock back a laugh. The doctor began to look at his hand.

"So how long have the two of you been dating?" he asked

"Oh, we're not together." Said Lindsay "Although I am having his baby, but we were drunk when it happened, we were together for a long time but broke up and I got another boyfriend called Carl, and Danny here kicked his ass-" she was cut off by Danny.

"Lindsay you're babbling." He said

"Oh, sorry."

The doctor smiled and finished looking at Danny's hand.

"Well the good news, Mr Messer is that you won't need stitches, but we'll clean and bandage it up so it won't get infected."

"Thanks doc." Said Danny.

The doctor smiled again and headed out, just as he was leaving he turned to face them.

"Oh an congratulations, you both will make wonderful parents."

And with that he was gone. Lindsay turned to Danny.

"We will make great parents, won't we?" said Lindsay.

"Sure we will." Lindsay took Danny's good hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"I'm sure you're right."

* * *

Meanwhile in the waiting Aiden and Stella watched Flack talking to a nurse."

"Ithought he had a date" said Aiden

"Yeah, I called him and told him what happened to Danny. He wanted to be here." said Stella

"Aww for support?" asked Aiden.

"What! Hell no. He wanted to be here so he could laugh his ass off." said Stella

Aiden smiled. "Do you think that nurse is prettier than me?" she asked "I mean what does Flack see in her?"

Stella looked at her in shock.

"Aid, do you have a crush on Flack?" asked Stella with a smile.

Aiden turned to face her.

"What! Of course not, I mean its Flack...eww." she said, her cheeks turning red.

"Aww Aiden you have a crush on Flack." Stella's smile got bigger.

Aiden sighed. "I know, and I can't help it."

"So how long has this been going on?" asked Mac sitting down

"How do you know!" asked Aiden

"Oh, I was hanging out the window trying to spit on people passing by, but got bored, so I came back in and then I heard the two of you talking"

"Oh, well please don't tell him and...gross, you really spit at people passing by?" said Aiden

"I'm sorry." said Mac.

"Don't be." she continued "It sounds like fun."

They both got up and began to hang out the window.

"Five bucks say's you can't hit the fat baldy." said Mac, pointing him out for her.

"Please, I could do that with my eyes closed." she said

* * *

**A/N: Hope ya'll like this chappie. Please R&R :D**


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, and thanks to everyone who started to read 'CSI:NY', I hope you'll continue :D

* * *

**

Danny soon emerged from the small room, followed by Lindsay. His arm was bandaged up and in a sling. Flack turned to face him and began to chuckle.

"Shut up Flack." Said Danny, and with that, he headed to the elevator.

As always the weeks went by slowly. Things were a little boring, but they were all kept amused by Lindsay and her hormones. They were sitting in Stella and Mac's apartment watching Danny hold Leighanne's hands as she tried to walk. She walked a few feet and then fell on her butt.

Feeling so proud of her little girl, Stella ran over to her and began to kiss her cheeks.

"Oh, who's my clever girl." She said, still kissing her cheeks.

Leighanne looked up at her mom and began to laugh as if saying _'you're funny mommy'_

Stella picked her up and gave her a hug.

"I think we should all take her and Nicky out for a day of fun." Said Flack "They both deserve it. Leighanne for taking a few steps, and for Nicky who has been good all week and only punching me in my manly area 4 times. That's an improvement. Its usually 8 times."

* * *

They all agreed to go to Central Park Zoo. Aiden was just finishing tying Nicky's shoes, when there was a knock on the door.

They all looked puzzled. Danny began to count heads. They were all here. Stella opened the door to reveal a short man with a bushy moustache and thins framed round glasses.

"Can I help you?" asked Stella, looking down at the man who resembled some what like a mouse.

"Yes." He sounded like a mouse too "I'm looking for a Miss Aiden Burn. Is she here."

Aiden walked up to him "Yes?" she asked, looking a bit confused "What's the matter?"

"You have been called to court." Said the little man. He handed her a clipboard. "Sign her please."

She took the pen he was offering and signed the paper. He then handed her an envelope and walked away.

Aiden began to open the envelope slowly. She began to read the letter and soon felt tears begin to well up in her eyes.

"Aid, what's happened?" asked a concerned Lindsay "Is it anything serious?"

"Yes." She began "Cory wants full custody of Nicky."

* * *

**A/N: I know this chapter was short, but I thought it worked. But the question is, What did you think? Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys, please keep them comin :D**

**

* * *

**

A few weeks later, when Aiden and the guys were in court, everything seemed to be falling apart. Mac and Stella had been fighting more, Lindsay and Danny were just as bad and Flack was trying very hard not to go, kick down Corys door and kick his ass. When Aiden was called to the bench, she was asked a series of questions. She was soon told that she could sit back down, but then they called Lindsay up, who was well into her fourth month of pregnancy and had quite a big bump. After being asked to tell the truth, she sat down and looked to be very confident.

"Miss Monroe." here came the questions "How long have you known Miss Burn?"

"I've known Miss Burn for almost 4 and a half years." said Lindsay very professionally.

"And how well of a mother is she to her son Nicky?" asked the man in front of her.

"Aiden is a very good mother. She is always looking out for what is best for her son, and is always thinking of her son before herself or others."

"How was Mr Hamilton as a father towards Nicky?"

"Mr Hamilton was never a good father, right from the start he refused to change Nicky, take him out or even spend a little quality time with him. I think that it's a cheek of him to want full custody of Nicky. Don Flack was more of a father to Nicky than Cory will ever be."

At this comment Flack went red, but he knew that it was true. Lindsay was questioned some more, as was the rest of the group. But soon came the time for Cory to be questioned. After saying that he would tell the truth and nothing but the truth he sat down.

"Mr Hamilton, how did you see your relationship with your son?"

"Well." began Cory "My relationship with my son was like any other father son relationship. I always took him to the park, I always looked after him, because Aiden was too busy with other things."

"What were the other things Mr Hamilton?"

"Well her and that friend of her's, Lindsay Monroe, Were doing drugs. Lindsay is even an alcoholic, how do you think she got pregnant?"

At this coment Danny and Flack stood up and began to scream.

"That is not true your honnor." stated Flack "Lindsay and Aiden did nothing of the sort!"

Cory stared at Danny and Flack and gave a sly grin. Danny lost it.

"You just wait till I get you outside, I'm gonna kick your ass!" he cried

The judge stopped all this commotion.

"Mr Messer, Mr Flack, if you do not calm down and sit back down, I will be forced to remove you from the court room."

Lindsay tugged on Dannys hand and whispered to him.

"Danny, please sit down." she said

He did so as did Flack.

* * *

They day went by, and the judge decided that to prove that Aiden and Lindsay were telling the truth about the accusations (Wow, thats a big word for me. lol :D) that Cory made about them, they were going to need a blood test. If they were doing drugs or drinking, then it would show up in the test.

As Lindsay and Aiden went away to have the test done, the Judge called for a 45 minute recess. Danny, Flack, Stella and Mac sat out in the hall waiting.

"I can't believe this asshole." said Danny "He actually thinks that he'll get away with it."

"Sweetie calm down." began Stella "He's not going to get Nicky, and the only reason that he said that stuff about Lindsay was because he wants to get your guys baby taken away from her."

A few minutes later Aiden and Lindsay returned to the group. Lindsay wen tup to Danny, who wrapped his arms around her. They continude to wait untill they would be called back in to the court room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys I have to leave it there. My mum is telling me that I have to go to bed, and it's only 11pm! Anyways please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys :D

* * *

**

They all waited in the hall. Waiting to be called in, just to find out the blood results. They knew they were right. Aiden and Lindsay would remember taking drugs and drinking. Hell, the last time Lindsay drunk was when she was on her way to Vegas.

They continued to wait in silence, and finally, they were told that they could come back through. In the court room, they took their seats and waited some more. When the judge finally returned they all stood.

"I have the results back of the blood tests." Said the judge, waving the papers "And they confirm That Miss Burn and Miss Monroe…are telling the truth." He said with a smile

Lindsay and Aiden gave a sigh of relief.

"And due to the fact that Mr Hamilton lied to us here today." Continued the judge "Full custody of Nicky Hamilton Burn goes to his mother."

Aiden cried out in excitement. She got out of her seat and ran up to the judge.

"Thank you your majesty." She said "You are a great, great man my Lordship."

She began to head out of the court room with the rest of her friends, and on the way out she cried;

"One day people are gonna write songs about you."

At this the judge smiled as he watched 5 people and one very happy mother walk out. They were all thinking the same thing 'It's finally the end of Cory.'

* * *

About a month had passed, and Aiden still could not quite hugging her son. Nicky was also very happy. He once said to Aiden 'I'm glad that Cory man isn't coming back, because I know who my real Daddy is, and he is Uncle Flack.' Aiden just smiled when he said this.

During that month, Lindsay had gotten very testy. She sat in Stella's living room with her and Leighanne, talking about how much she hated Danny.

"I hate him." She said, crossing her arms.

Stella smiled at her.

"I mean it's his fault." She continued "If he hasn't just kept the snake in it's drawer then I wouldn't be in this mess."

"Lindsay, wait till you hold your baby for the first time." BeganStella "Believe me, it is the most amazing feeling. All the horrible emotions just fade away when they look at you for the first time."

Lindsay sat and took all this in, but then said;

"Aw, screw you, you and Aiden have already done it . Look at me, I look like a pregnant elephant."

"Well just think." Said Stella "You've still got another 4 months of getting fatter."

Lindsay whined.

"That's it." She said "I quite."

Stella gave her a confused look.

"Linds, you can't quite being pregnant. It's physically impossible." she said

"I know that Stell, come on I'm not a complete idiot."

"And this is coming from the woman who thought war was a country where people went to fight."

"Stella would you drop it already, I was 12. No what I meant was I quite men. I think I'll join a convent. No men there."

At that moment Danny, Flack and Mac came in. They had just been to the Rangers game.

"Hello ladies." said Danny in a cheery voice.

Lindsay turned and glared at him.

"You." She said in a deep voice.

She tried to get up, but ended up getting help from Stella.

"You did this to me." she said pointing to her stomach.

She picked up a newspaper and threw it at him. Then she picked up a hardback copy of 'Harry Potter and the half blood prince' and was about to throw it at him, but didn't when she saw Aiden come in with Nicky. Danny gave a sigh of relief.

Aiden had a huge smile on her face.

"Guess what I heard today." she said, very happily "Some dude beat up Cory at the Rangers game and put him in a coma."

"Oh my gosh." cried Lindsay and Stella in unison

Danny began to shift uncomfortably. Everyone looked at him.

"Yeah, that wasn't me." he said trying to deny it, but failing miserably.

Lindsay went up to him and gave him a big kiss. Not a good thing to do when he has a crush on her. When they pulled away Lindsay looked straight at him.

"At least you're good for something."

"I-I...He...you...you're welcome...I guess."

"Wait!" cried Stella "Won't Danny get into trouble?"

"Well." began Flack "Cory had a run in with some cops, before Danny. So when Danny began to punch into him the cops 'never saw anything'." he said make quotation marks.

Everyone began to laugh. So what I said befor was wrong. NOW it's finally the end of Cory.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked this Chapter. Should I continue? Up to you guys, just tell me by R&R :D**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are amazing :D

* * *

**

The last four months passed by quickly, and soon came her due date, which turned out not to be her due date. She sat on the orange sofa in Central Perk surrounded by the others. Nicky was playing with Leighanne.

"Why wont this thing come out of me!" cried Lindsay "Does it not want to see daylight!?"

"Lindsay, you're one day late. It'll probably happen today." Said Stella

* * *

_The next day…._

Lindsay stormed into Stella's apartment and slammed the door behind her.

"Look at me Stell." She said in a sarcastic tone "Did you know that I DIDN'T have my baby yesterday!?"

Stella gave her a sheepish smile.

"Maybe today then." She said.

Lindsay scowled at her.

* * *

Well the next couple of days went by, and as you can guess, Lindsay still hadn't had her baby. She had just entered her apartment where she saw Flack, Danny and Mac staring at her. She just ignored them, and went to the fridge. She turned back round, and the were still staring at her.

"What!?" she finally asked

"We think that if we stare long enough then the kid will come out." Said Flack

"That is the most stupidest thing I have ever heard." Said Lindsay.

She began to walk to her room.

"I'm going to sleep. See you guys later."

She shut her door behind her, but at the same minute walked back out.

"Change of plan, I'm going to have a baby, then I'm going to sleep."

She walked out the apartment. Danny, Flack and Mac turned and looked at each other, then realised that she wasn't joking. They got up and ran out. Danny followed Lindsay, while Mac and Flack went across the hall and told Aiden and Stella that Lindsay was having her baby. They quickly got Nicky and Leighanne ready and headed out to the hospital.

* * *

Lindsay was quickly seen to, and was waiting in a room with Danny. The doctor had told her that she was 7 centimetres dilated.

"Thank you Danny." Said Lindsay out of nowhere.

"What for?" he asked, looking a little confused.

"For getting drunk with me nine months ago."

Danny smiled, but soon stopped when he heard Lindsay cry out in pain. Yes it was yet another contraction.

Soon the doctor came back through and checked her cervix.

"You ready to become a mom?" she asked with a smile.

"Do I have a choice?" asked Lindsay

* * *

Lindsay was wheeled through to theatre where she was trying to give birth. She was covered in so much sweat that she looked like she had just come out of the shower.

She soon began to relax.

"Linds, you're doing great." Said Danny

"It's sore." Said Lindsay.

"Well every time it gets sore, just squeeze my hand." He said taking her hand.

She yelled out as another contraction came, so as he said, Lindsay began to squeeze Danny's hand.

"Ow, ow, too tight." He said as she crushed his hand.

"Alright Lindsay, it's time to push again." Said the doctor.

Lindsay began to push, but the baby was not for coming out.

"C-can't you just put grease or, or butter or something up there and just slide it out?" she asked.

"Nope." Said the doctor "Ok now push."

Again Lindsay began to push. She pushed and pushed, then came the sound of a baby crying.

"It's a boy." Said the doctor after cleaning him up and handing him to her.

Lindsay and Danny smiled at each other, them looked at their son. Something that they had created together. Then the doctor shocked them by saying:

"The next one will be along in just a minute."

Danny and Lindsay froze and looked at her.

"What do you mean by 'the next one'?" asked Lindsay in disbelief.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter. I've had that planned since Aiden was pregnant. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: WOW!!!!!!! I got great reviews from everyone!!! I can't say thanks enough, but please continue to R&R :D

* * *

**

"What do you mean 'The next one'?" asked Lindsay

"I mean that your next baby will be along in a moment." Said the doctor looking confused "No one told you that it was twins?"

"Does this look like the face someone would give if the knew it was twins!?" exclaimed Danny

"I guess not. But Lindsay you're going to have to push again." Said the doctor.

"Fine." She handed Danny the baby boy and began to push.

Thankfully this time the baby came out a lot quicker. Lindsay lay back panting and sweating.

"It's a girl." Said the doctor handing her to Lindsay.

Lindsay smiled and took her baby girl.

"Now you're sure that there is no more up there?" she asked

"I'm sure." Said the doctor "I'll leave the four of you alone."

The doctor walked out leaving Danny, Lindsay and their new born babies.

"I can't believe this." Said Lindsay with a smile "I'm a mom. FOR TWO BABIES!!" She was very excited.

"You're going to be a great mom." Said Danny sitting down next to her with their in his hands. "What do you want to call them?"

"Can I name the girl, and you name the boy?" she asked

"Sure."

"I want to call her Elliot."

"Elliot Monroe. It suits her." Said Danny looking at his little girl

"No. Elliot Messer ." Said Lindsay correcting him. "I want them to have you name."

Danny smiled at her.

"So what are you calling our little baby boy?" she asked with a smile "I can't say that enough 'our babies'."

Danny smiled at her yet again. He thought that she had a glow to her, and her wanting to name them Messer was the best gift in the world to him.

"I was thinking about Zach."

"After your dad." it was more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah." said Danny "He died not long after he and Stella's mom got married."

"I like it. Zach and Elliot Messer." Said Lindsay.

Danny handed Lindsay Zach. She looked at her two babies that were sitting in her arms. Danny leaned in to kiss her on the head, but she looked up, smiled at him, then kissed him.

* * *

Stella, Flack, Aiden and Mac all entered Lindsay's room to see her with... TWO BABIES!!

"Oh my gosh!" said Stella "Twins! You had twins!?"

Danny and Lindsay smiled and nodded.

"What are their names?" asked Aiden "Oh wait, let me guess. Barbie and Ken?"

They both shook their heads.

"Bonnie and Clyde?" asked Flack

They shook their heads again.

"Their names are Zach and Elliot Messer." said Lindsay

"Messer?" asked Mac "Why not Monroe?"

"Because I want them to have Danny's name." said Lindsay

* * *

The guys had cleared out, leaving Stella, Aiden and Lindsay to talk.

"Can you believe it Linds." said Stella "We're related now. I'm your babies Aunt."

"I know. Me, you, Mac and Danny are all related now."

"Yeah, hey Aid, if you marry Flack and Nicky marries Leighanne or Elliot, then all of us will be related."

"Oh, I wan't that to happen." she said

"Are you still all hung up on Flack?" asked Stella

"Yeah, I can't help it, I mean I think I'm actually falling in love with him."

"Aw, Aiden you should tell him how you feel." said Lindsay, holiding both Zach and Elliot.

"Are you nuts!" she cried "Do you have any idea what would happen if I told Flack that I loved him!?"

At that moment the door flew open and in came Flack, well more like in dropped Flack. He must have been listening against the door, because he fell through it. He quickly got to his feet, looked at Aiden and then quickly left.

"Flack wait!" cried Aiden she got up and ran after him.

Stella and Lindsay sat in shock. Lindsay picked up a box and handed it to Stella.

"Chocolate?" she asked

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you're all liking the stroy :D**

**

* * *

**

Aiden ran out from the hospital room and chased after Flack.

"Flack wait!" she cried

He didn't respond to her, he just kept walking.

"Flack!?" she said, coming to a halt "Please."

He finally stopped and turned to her. At first he couldn't look at her. He didn't know what he was going to say.

"Aiden." he said after a while "I don't know what to say."

For once in his life, Flack was actually speechless.

"Don't say anything." she said "I like you Flack, a lot. I love the way you treat me and Nicky. I loved the way you stood up for me in court, and most of all I love being around you. You make me laugh and I just love you, and everything that you do to help me and my son. Nicky loves you too. He thinks you're his daddy."

Flack didn't say anything, he just took everything in that Aiden had just said to him. Soon a smile spread across his face.

"He really thinks I'm his dad?" he asked, the smile never fading.

"Yes. You were more of a dad to him than Cory will ever be." said Aiden "He's happy to be around you...I'm happy to be around you."

Aiden began to walk away, but was stopped when Flack took her hand in his. He turned her round and kissed her.

"I'm so lucky to have someone like you." he said.

And with that, they walked hand in hand back to Lindsay's room.

* * *

The weeks passed by, and Lindsay and Danny could not be happier, well, Lindsay couldn't be happier. Danny walked out of his room, rubbing his eye's and going into the kitchen for breakfast. As he walked through, he noticed Lindsay and Stella on the yellow leather couch, each with a baby in hand.

"Good morning ladies." said Danny in a cheery voice. He sat on the coffee table facing them.

"Morning Danny." they both said

"Did you sleep ok?" asked Stella

"Yeah." he said "Just one question though, Do they ever stop crying at night?"

Lindsay and Stella both smiled. Knowing the look in their eyes Danny got up and headed into the kitchen. He opened the fridge in search of milk.

"Hey Linds, we're outta milk" he looked some more, then his eye's fell on a baby bottle "Never mind, found some."

He opened the bottle and put it into the coffee that he had just made. Stella and Lindsay walked up to the counter that was seperating the kitchen and the living room and smiled at him as he put the cup to his lips. He took a mouthful.

"That's breast milk." said Lindsay

Danny's eye's grew wide and he spit it out. He ran to the bathroom and slammed the door, leaving Stella and Lindsay in a fit of laughter. A few minutes later, Danny walked out, with his toothbrush in his mouth. The toothpate that covered him, made him look like her was foaming at the mouth.

"It's not funny." came his muffled voice.

With that he went back into the bathroom. The laughter that had subsided from Stella and Lindsay had started once again.

"So where did you hide the milk?" asked Stella in between giggles

"In the cupboard. I couldn't resist. I had to see the look on his face when he found out it was breast milk."

They both continued to laugh, waiting for Danny to come out the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all liked this chapter. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: Hey guy's, thanks for all the reviews. Today I have had lot's of criticism for other stories, so, please could you give lots of nice reviews for this chapter that will make me laugh and smile. Thank you :D

* * *

**

"What do you mean 'Girls night'!" cried Mac "Who's gonna look after the kids?"

"Danny is brining over Zach and Elliot, and Flack is bringing over Nicky. The three of you can watch four kids. I doubt that it can be that hard." Said Stella

"Well four kids, two of them that are walking and another two that do nothing but poop and cry…yeah, should be easy." He said in a sarcastic tone.

* * *

Meanwhile across the hall, Danny was freaking out just as much as Mac. 

"But what if they get hungry?" he said to Lindsay

"Danny calm down. You have fed Zach and Elliot plenty of times." said Lindsay coming out of her room, wearing a lovely red dress "Zip me up."

She turned round and Danny zipped her up. He decided to get back to the matter at hand.

"Yeah, but this time you won't be here to help." He whined

"Danny you're a grown man. Stop whining."

Lindsay walked to the door and was about to leave.

"Oh and Danny. Make sure you don't drink the milk this time." She smiled and walked out.

"I learned last time." Said Danny to himself.

He walked over to his two babies who were sitting in their play pen.

"How can you guys drink that stuff?" he asked "It comes from her breasts, which by the way, are really nice, but still. It's gross."

Zach just blinked, while Elliot sneezed.

"I'm going crazy. I'm talking to myself and waiting for an answer from two babies who don't even know what crap is."

He sighed and picked up the two travel chairs. He headed across the hall and walked in to find Mac and Flack who had just arrived. Danny sat the two chairs down next to Mac and sat down.

"Danny, did you forget something?" asked Mac, pointing to the two emty chairs that he had just brought through.

Danny looked at the chairs and his eye's went wide when he relised that he forgot to put Zach and Elliot in them.

"Damn it!" he cried.

* * *

He got up and ran to his apartment, but stopped when he couldn't open the door. 

"Son of a Bitch!" he cried

"What's wrong?" asked Mac and Flack in unison.

"The door's locked. I can't get it open."

"Ok, calm down." said Mac. "I have a spare key."

"That makes one of us." said Danny

"You don't have a key to your own house?" asked Flack "How did the door lock?"

"The door locked because...actually I don't know how the door locked and Lindsay took my key of of me because I have a habit of throwing them in the air and catching them, but I miss them a lot and they poke me in the eye."

Mac returned with the key. He put it in the lock but soon heard a snap.

"Uh-oh." he said

"Uh-oh? What do you mean Uh-oh?" said Danny panicing

"Well t-the key sort of...broke."

Danny began to pace the hallway. He put his ear to the door.

"This is just great. My kids are locked in a house with no parent. Which reminds me, one of you should go see if Leighanne and Nicky are ok."

Flack went to turn the handle of the door but froze.

"Guy's, I think we have an even bigger problem." said Flack "I think Nicky's locked the door."

* * *

Lindsay, Aiden and Stella sat in a little bar laughing and talking.

"I wonder how the guy's are doing." said Aiden "They all seemed quite freaked about watching the kids."

"They'll live." said Lindsay "I mean what are they gonna do? Lock themselves out the apartment, leaving the kids alone?"

* * *

"Again!" cried Mac.

Danny ran into his door again.

"Ow, could one of you guy's please help?" he asked, while running again.

"I am." said Mac "I'm telling you when to run."

"I'm also helping." said Flack "I'm watching you make an ass out of yourself."

Danny scowled and ran one last time. He ended up going right through the door, but at least he got to his kids, who thankfully were sleeping. He walked over to them and picked them up.

"Let's not tell Mommy about this." he said in a whisper.

* * *

"So Lindsay." began Stella "See anyone you like in here?"

"I don't think so." said Lindsay "I'm not really in the dating sort of mood just yet."

"Please." said Aiden "Your last boyfriend was Tony, and that was like a year and a half ago."

"I don't know guy's, but I think that there could be something between Danny and I." said Lindsay with a smile

"Like what. You guy's haven't dated in so long." said Stella

"I know, but at the hospital, when Elliot and Zach were born, we kissed and I mean it was a real kiss, not one of these stupid little pecks you give your mom. I think that we could, maybe, be together again one day. You know, be a real family."

Both Stella and Aiden were smiling. They liked the sound of that.

* * *

Later that night, Stella, Lindsay and Aiden came home to find Stella and Lindsay's doors kicked in and Danny, Flack and Mac sitting watching T.V with the kids in their laps.

"Hey girls." said Danny "Have a good night?"

"What the hell happened!" the three of them screamed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this story. Please R&R and tell me what you think. I'm thinking about stopping my story 'CSI:NY' what do you guy's think? If you think that I should continue, I will, if you don't, I won't. Please tell me. Thanks again :D**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the reviews. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story, well I hope you're all enjoying the story :D**

**

* * *

**

It had been about 4 weeks since 'Girls Night', and once they heard the story about what happened, Lindsat Stella and Aiden were never going to let the guy's watch the kids again. Lindsay was sitting on the bar stool, in her apartment eating her breakfast, when Danny came in. He picked up the mail and began to look through it.

"Bill...bill...bill.." he said this while tossing the bill's over his shoulder. "And a letter for you."

Danny handed Lindsay her letter. She opened it, knowing what was inside.

"It's from my Mom..." she said in a groan "She's comming over with my Dad!"

"What!" cried Danny "Is it to late to move house?"

"Way to late, their coming tomorrow." said Lindsay

"This is great." said Danny in a sarcastic tone.

"There's more." said Lindsay "See my parents think that you should be married before you have a baby."

"You didn't." said Danny

"I'm sorry. I told them we were married, just so they would get off my back. Their only staying for three days, do you think we can pretend we're married for three days?"

"I don't know Lindsay."

"Oh, come on Danny, you've done it before!" exclaimed Lindsay

"Yes, I have, and she was a lesbian!"

They were cut off by a knock on the door. Lindsay got up and answered it. And what she saw, nearly made her die.

"Mom! You're early!"

"Hello darling, I just have to see my grandchildren. Where are Zeek and Ellie?" she said, walking into the apartment followed by her husband, David.

"It's Zach and Elliot." said Danny.

He never liked Lindsay's parents, probably because they always hated him.

"Whatever...and you are?" asked Lindsay's mother, Carla.

"Mom, this is Danny, he's Zach and Elliots father. You remember him right?" said Lindsay, putting a hand on his chest. "I mean you saw him last year."

"Yes." she said in a dull tone "I hit you with my rolling pin , didn't I."

"Yes." said Lindsay "Danny is my husband."

At that moment Danny thought that Carla would burst out crying, and David would kill him.

"Ok who want's coffee!" asked Lindsay in a happy voice.

* * *

While Lindsay was in the kitchen, cooking dinner, Danny, Carla and David sat in silence.

"Do you love my little girl?" asked David out of nowhere.

_'This is awkward' _thought Danny

"Yes Sir." he replied

"So, you are no longer together with the lesbian?" asked Carla

"I haven't been with Cindy in about 5 years." said Danny "I'm with Lindsay now."

"Then why weren't we invited to the wedding. If you loved her so much, you would want to tell everyone." said her father

"Do you _really _love her Luke?" asked her mother

"It's Danny."

"Whatever." she said

Feeling his fists tighten, Danny put on a fake smile.

"Could you excuse me for one second?" he said while getting up.

He walked over to Lindsay, who was stirring a pot of hot water.

"I can't take this anymore Linds." he complained

"Danny, they've been here for an hour."

"Yeah, but it feel's like four days." he carried on "Can't you put like, sleeping pills in their food, o-or super glue, just so they keep their mouths shut?"

Lindsay just smiled

"What the hell are you cookin anyway?" he asked looking at the bowls of water.

"I'm creating the illusion that I can actually cook...until the Chinese arrives." she said trying to act inocent.

Danny just smiled at her. Maybe being her husband for three day's wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the great reviews. For anyone that was reading the story 'CSI:NY' I have deleted it because too many people think I'm making it out to be about Anna and Eric, so I'm sorry if you were reading it and enjoying it, anyway I do hope that ya'll are enjoying this fic. I know I sure am enjoying writing it :D**

**

* * *

**

Carla and David were heading off into Lindsay's room for the night. Thinking that Danny and Lindsay were actually married they took what they _thought _was the spare bedroom, but before David went to bed, he walked up to Danny.

"You're not sharing a bed with my little girl." he said bluntly

"Daddy!" exclaimed Lindsay "Danny is my husband, and this is also his house, so we will be sharing a bed together."

David huffed and walked into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Danny and Lindsay did the same, minus the huff.

* * *

"I can't believe him." said Danny, a little annoyed "I mean we have done _way _more than share a bed together."

A mischievous grin spread across Lindsay's face.

"Wanna mess with their heads a little?" she asked, sitting up in bed to face him "You know, get pay back."

"What do you mean?" asked Danny, a little interested.

"Danny, stop it." said Lindsay in a playfully flirty voice "Not when my parents are here."

Danny's eye's went wide with horror.

"No" he stated "They hate me enough as it is, don't make them come in a shoot me."

"What do you mean you don't care?" she said, still continuing with her little roll play

Lindsay smiled at the look on his face.

"Lindsay I am warning you." said Danny through clenched teeth.

" Danny I just had two babies, I'm not ready for more. But if you insist, help me take off my shirt."

"Lindsay stop it." he said. All the time Danny had been talking in a hushed voice

"Fine." said Lindsay, lying back in bed and turning off the light.

* * *

Mac and Stella lay in bed, just staring at their beautiful baby, who was soon going to be one.

"Can you believe this?" asked Stella "Our little baby, going to be one."

"I know, I can't believe it either. Should we have a party for her?"

"I was just thinking of the guy's coming over. I don't want to make a big deal of it in that way, just family and friends." replied Stella

"Yeah, six adults and four kids, should be no problem." said Mac sarcastically

"Hey, us woman know how to control our kids, where as three grown men had to kick down two doors because they locked their kids inside."

"Hey, first of all, I do know how to control my kid...I think...and second of all, only Danny kicked down the doors." said Mac

Stella smiled at him.

"How was it that Danny had to kick the doors down?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because he's the strongest of us all." said Mac

"The truth Mac." said Stella

"Because Flack wanted to watch someone make an ass of themselves and I bruise like a peach...pluse, I was hoping that I would see a Danny shaped hole in the door."

Stella gave a light chuckle. Her boyfriend was pure evil.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guy's liked this chapter. Please R&R, but nice reviews :D**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: YES! 100 reviews guy's! Thank you so much :D**

**

* * *

**

Mac, Stella, Aiden and Flack all sat in Stella's apartment, eating their breakfasts. It was Saturday, so no one had to work. They were disturbed when Danny walked in and sat down at the table with them, half asleep.

"Hey." he mumbled

"Rough night Dan?" asked Flack

"I forgot how Lindsay steals the covers." he said, pouring himself, what he thought was coffee. "She kept me up half the night."

They all looked at him in confusion.

"Ok, I'm gonna ask." said Mac "Why are you sharing a bed with Lindsay?"

"It's because he loves her." said Aiden, who was sitting on Flacks knee, in a sing-song voice.

"She is sleeping in my bed because, her parents are over and they think we're married. And I don't love her, I simply have a little crush on her."

"Still confused here Dan." said Stella for the first time. "Why has she to be in your bed?"

"Lindsay's parents believe that you should be married before you have kids. So we're just pretending to be married for today and tomorrow."

Just then Lindsay walked in, followed by two people, aka the parents from hell as Danny liked to put it.

"Good morning everyone." said Lindsay in a cheery voice "Mom, dad, this is Flack, Aiden, Mac and you know Stella."

"Stella!" said Carla, giving her a hug "How have you been? It was so nice of you to take Lindsay in all those years ago. I just wish your brother would take after you."

"Thank you Mrs Monroe." said Stella "I'm fine, and it wasn't a problem taking Lindsay in. Danny's actually been very good with Lindsay too."

She said this, trying to make Carla and David feel different towards Danny. Stella knew that they always hated him. Carla gave a small smirk to Stella and walked over to Lindsay.

"Now dear, your father and I will be gone most of the day, so don't bother cooking dinner for us."

At this point, Flack and Mac tried to hold in their laughter.

"Ok Mom."

Carla and David walked out, and when the door closed, Flack and Mac burt out laughing.

"You." said Mac in disbelief. "You, cooking?"

"Shut up!" said Lindsay, throwing one of Stella's wooden spoons at them.

* * *

They day went by quickly for the six, and Aiden and Flack decided to take Nicky to the zoo.

"Uncle Flack." said Nicky, pointing to one of the cages "Look at the donkey."

"Yeah little buddy." he said "But that's a tiger."

Nicky looked up at him and smiled. Aiden came back with two ice creams in hand. She handed one to Nicky and began to eat the other herself. Flack turned to look at her.

"Where's mine?" he asked

Aiden just smirked.

"I can only carry two at a time, go get your own." she said

"Oh that's cold." he said

"Thats too bad bec-" she was cut off.

"No I mean that's really cold."

He turned round to reveal, the cone that Nicky once had, stuck to his butt. Aiden tried hard to hold back a laugh. Flack turned to Nicky.

"Nicky, buddy. Why did you just do that?" he asked, trying not to shiver

"You told Mommy you wanted one."

Flack was just about to talk when he heard a giggle behind him. He turned to see a boy about the age of nine, laughing.

"Your ice cream is supposed to go in your** mouth.**" he began to laugh some more.

Flack sighed. He took the ice cream out of Aidens hand and dropped it on the little boys head.

"Yeah, well so is yours." he said with a smile.

"Daddy!" wailed the little boy, running away.

Flack gave a smile and turned to Aiden.

"I can't believe you just did that." she said in shock

"Ah, come on. What's the worse that can happen?"

At that moment there was a tap on his shoulder. Flack turned, and looked up at the very tall and angry man towering over him.

"Are you the guy who put ice cream on my little boys head?" he asked

"W-well...yes."

The man gave a small smile and a chuckle. Flack thought that he was going to leave, but instead, the man punched him in the face, full force. Flack fell to the ground, but Aiden caught him.

* * *

Flack sat the table in Stella and Mac's apartment, with his head tilted back and Aiden wiping the blood away from his face.

"You actually dropped the ice cream on his head!?" exclaimed Mac, trying to hold back laughter.

"Shut up. The kid was bugging me." he said

Stella was in a fit of laughter, and Aiden was heading that way.

"Hey!" said Flack "You're my girlfriend, you can't laugh."

"Well lets just say it's payback." said Aiden

"Payback for what?" asked a confused Flack

"For stealing my ice cream."

"Yeah, but I put it to good use." he said smiling.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's all enjoyed this chapter. Pleas R&R. Thanks :D**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's Big Smile and thanks for all the reviews I got for my Valentine day one-shot. Also, to however this may concern, I have taken the anonymous block off, so everyone can review (If they want to of course). I didn't even realise I had it on :D Ooops.

* * *

**

The day had arrived. The best day in all the years that Danny Messer had been alive. It was the day when Lindsay's parents were leaving, but unfortunately, they were staying the whole day, because they wanted to spend Valentines Day in the city. That also meant that Danny and Lindsay had to celebrate it together.

"Good morning." Said Lindsay to her parents as she walked out of Danny's room. "Have any of you seen Danny?"

Lindsay could almost see her mother cringe at his name. Why she hated him so much, She'll never know.

"No dear." She said, while taking a sip of her tea "Hopefully he was hit by a bus." She said under her breath.

"What?" asked Lindsay

"Are the two of you doing anything nice today?" she said, covering up her comment.

"Possibly, did Daddy get you anything nice?"

"Oh yes." Said Carla "He got me this watch and a pair of earrings. I really do hope that Danny gets you something nice. Something of value."

"Mom, Danny and I don't make as much money as you and Daddy. I'll be happy with a box of chocolates."

Just then the door opened and in came Danny with a big bag.

"Hi." He said "Lind's can I talk to in private for a minute?"

"Sure." She said getting up of the bar stool.

"Danny, if you have something to say to Lindsay," began David "You can say it in front of us."

"I'm just giving her, her gifts." Replied Danny

"I would love to see them." Said Carla.

Danny sighed and pulled a big bouquet of red roses out of the large bag. Lindsay's eyes went wide.

"I also got you this." He said pulling out a jewellery box to reveal a necklace.

"Aw, Danny thank you." She gave him a kiss "That is so sweet."

"That's not all." He pulled out two heart shaped chocolates. "These are from Zach and Elliot."

Lindsay smiled. Feeling a little uncomfortable, David and Carla went into the bedroom.

"How much did this cost you?" she asked

"$150" replied Danny

"Thank you" she smiled

* * *

Meanwhile across the hall, Flack, Aiden, Stella and Mac watched Nicky give Leighanne a teddy.

"Happy Valentines Day Leighanne" he said, still not being able to pronounce all the words correctly.

He bent down and gave the baby girl a small kiss on the head. She gave a giggle and began to play with the teddy.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Said Stella

They all smiled at the two young children.

"So Stell, what did Mac get you?" asked a curious Aiden

"I got a single red rose, a box of chocolates and little bear that say's 'I heart Stella'."

"I got that specially made." Said Mac "So Flack, what did you get Aiden?"

"Oh, we're going out later, she'll pick what she wants then."

* * *

A little while later, Danny, Lindsay and their two babies came across to see everyone.

"Hey guys." Said Lindsay as she sat down on the couch, next to Stella and Aiden.

"Hey." They both said in unison

"Did your '_husband_' get you anything nice?" asked Aiden

"Oh yeah." Said Lindsay "A necklace, a bouquet of red roses and two Lindor chocolate hearts from Elliot and Zach."

"Whoa, for someone who isn't your husband, or even your boyfriend, you done very well." Said Stella

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, where the boys were…

"Hey Mac." Said Danny "Thanks for loaning me the $149."

"How much did you have?" asked Flack

"Take 149 away from 150 and you'll get your answer." Said Danny

All three laughed, and the girl turned to look at them.

"You know, sometimes I think that there's something wrong with those three." Said Stella

Aiden and Lindsay turned to look at her.

"Think?" they both asked in unison.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guy's, I know this chapter is a bit late, but I really wanted a V-day one in this story. So please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. I have finally figured out how I'm going to end the story, but it won't be for a while. I'm enjoying writing it :D

* * *

**

Valentines Day was coming to an end, and Carla and David were bringing the last of their bags out into the living room. Danny felt great. He had been counting down to this moment now for three days, and it was here, it was finally here.

"So, we'll come over on Easter to see the kids." Said Carla to Lindsay

"No!" cried Danny "I mean, No, why don't we send them over to you guys. You would be in the comfort of your **own** home."

Danny said this, but was really thinking _'If you so much as step into my apartment again,_ _I will not think twice about jumping out the window'_

"What a splendid idea." Said David "Anyway, we must be off. Bye."

And with that Carla and David were away. Danny was so happy that they were gone that he did a 'Tom Cruse' and jumped up and down on the sofa. Lindsay crossed her arms and looked at him, but she could not hold back her chuckle. Danny finally jumped off of the couch and gave Lindsay a big hug.

"Thank you." He said, rather dramatically

"For what?" she asked, with a slight laugh

"For getting the 'parents from hell' outta my house, I mean our house." He said

Lindsay looked at him and smiled.

"I guess you're wondering, why they hate you so much."

"Yes." Said Danny, a little to quickly.

"Well I guess you remember the huge break-up we had."

"Yeah." He said, guilt swarming over him

"Well I told my Mom, who told my Dad what happened, but I added some stuff on."

"What kind of stuff?" asked Danny, a little worried now.

"Well, I kind of told them that, you were a gay ballet dancer, who on Friday nights, dresses up as the singer, Anastacia, and goes to gay bars."

Danny stood dumbfounded for a moment.

"You told your snobby parents, that I was a gay who dressed up in drag!"

"And who likes ballet." Said Lindsay

"Not helping! Just you wait Lindsay Monroe, I am gonna get you back, big time."

Lindsay crossed her arms and gave a slight smile.

"Then bring it on Big Boy."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the really short chapter. I was going to put it in the last one, but I felt it should be one chapter on it's own. Anyway, please tell me what you think by R&R. Thanks :D**


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. I smile all the time when I read them. And thanks to anyone that read my new one-shot 'Stealing Home: Danny and Mac's talk' I hope you enjoyed it.

* * *

**

It had been a couple of days since Lindsay's parents had left, and Danny was still to get her back for what she said about him. He, Flack, Mac, Stella and Aiden sat in Central Perk with the kids. Mac and Stella were talking about Leighanne's birthday, but they always managed to squeezed a kiss in now and then, where as Flack and Aiden were in a full make out session. When Mac and Stella had finished talking, they turned to see Danny with his brow furrowed.

"You ok Dan?" asked Stella

"Yeah, I'm just thinking on what to do to get back at Lindsay."

At this Flack and Aiden started to pay attention.

"Is this because she told her parents that you were gay, dressed up in drag and done ballet?" asked Flack, with a smile spreading across his face

"Yes." Mumbled Danny

They all burst out laughing, just as Lindsay was walking in. She said a quick 'hi' and went up to the counter to get a muffin. At the counter there was a guy, who ended up talking to Lindsay. A smile formed on Danny's face. He knew what he would do to get back at her. Everyone looked at him.

"What are you gonna do?" asked a slightly worried Stella

"Just watch and find out." He said

He got up and walked over to the counter, all his friends eyes on him.

"He Lind's" he said

"Oh, hey Danny. This is Derek. We're going out for dinner tonight."

"Hey." He shook Derek's hand, then said "I'd be careful by the way."

"Why?" asked a confused Derek.

Lindsay's eye's went wide. She knew that he was up to something.

"Didn't she tell you?" asked Danny "She's got syphilis."

At hearing this, Stella nearly choked on her coffee. Lindsay's cheeks were very red and Flack and Mac were laughing.

"Oh, I see." He said "Lindsay, it was nice to meet you, but I forgot, I'm doing something tonight, so….." and without saying 'Bye' he ran out of the coffee shop.

* * *

By this time, Danny was in a fit of laughter. 

"Danny!" wailed Lindsay "What did you do that for!"

"Let's just call it payback." He said "Now you feel, what I felt."

"You are gonna feel my shoe up the side of your head in a minute."

Lindsay took off her heels and began to chase Danny. She threw one of the shoes at him, missed and broke a vase. He soon ran out the door, but she followed him, throwing her other shoe at him. All the others could her was Lindsay screaming:

"Get back here you crap weasel!"

They all sat back in there chairs.

"Note to self," said Mac "Never tell anyone that Lindsay has syphilis."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. The next couple will be about them, pulling stuff like that on each other. Please R&R. Thanks :D**


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews so far guy's. Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been a bit sick :(**

**

* * *

**Lindsay, Stella and Aiden sat on Lindsay's leather yellow sofa. Lindsay was very unhappy. 

"Syphilis!" she cried "Of all the things he could say, he had to come up with syphilis."

"It was funny." Said Aiden. Lindsay just glared at her "But totally wrong." She quickly added.

Lindsay sat back and sighed.

"I hate Danny. I physically want to hurt him right now."

A smile slowly spread across Stella's face.

"Instead of hurting him, why don't you just get him back?" She stated

"You're giving me permission to embarrass your brother in public?" said Lindsay raising an eyebrow.

"Yes."

"Great." She got up, went to her room and stuffed something in her pocket "Ready to go?" she asked

Stella and Aiden smiled. They were not going to miss an opportunity to see something like this.

* * *

Danny, Flack and Mac were sitting on the orange sofa in Central Perk. 

"Hey Flack." Said Danny, motioning to a cute blonde who was sitting alone "Look at her."

"Wow." Said Flack "She is hot!"

"I'm goin up to talk to her." Said Danny, setting his coffee on the table.

"What!?" exclaimed Flack "Why should you talk to her. I'm the smooth one."

"Aiden." said Mac, with out looking up from the newspaper that her was reading.

"On second thoughts, you should go talk to her Danny." said Flack

Danny smiled and walked over to the blonde. He took a seat in front of her.

"Hi." he said "I'm Danny."

"Hi Danny, I'm Krystal." she said, shaking his hand.

* * *

Lindsay walked into the coffee shop, followed by Stella and Aiden. 

"Watch and learn girls." said Lindsay in a low tone "This is how you get back at a so called 'Gay ballet dancer'."

Lindsay walked up to the table where Danny was having a good conversation with Krystal.

"Hi Danny." said Lindsay.

"Oh, hey Lind's." he said, a little annoyed "what do you want?"

"I think I left something in your jacket pocket this morning."

With this, she unnoticeably, pulled the thing that she had put in her pocket eariler, out, and made it look like she had just pulled it out Danny's pocket.

"Found it." she said, holding up a pink bra.

"It must have got left in there when I came over last night." finished Lindsay.

She leaned over and began to kiss him. She smiled once they pulled apart.

"Nice to meet you." she said to Krystal, then went and sat with Flack, Mac, Stella and Aiden, who were in fit's of laughter.

"You're dating her!" cried Krystal "And now you're hitting on me!?"

"No, no it's not like that." said Danny, trying to defend himself. "I'm only the father of her kids."

Wrong thing to say.

"ONLY!!" cried Krystal.

With this, she picked up her coffee and flung it over him.

"Hot Coffee!!!" cried Dnny "Very hot coffee!!" he fell to the ground, as Krystal walked out.

Laughing, Lindsay leaned over the back of the couch, and looked at Danny who was lying on the ground.

"Don't worry Danny." she said "I'm pretty sure she had Syphilis."

Everyone laughed as she sat back down.

"And so the games begin." said Mac, knowing that it wasn't the end of them doing stuff like this.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked that chapter. Please R&R. Thankd :D**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: Hi guys. Sorry for not updating in a really long time. My internet broke down. I am totally clueless and have no idea what c2s are. I have a few for some of my stories, can anyone tell me what the are, then you can make fun of me because I don't know anything. Thanks :D**

**

* * *

**

Mac and Stella lay in bed. Leighanne had just woken up, and after spending 45 minutes trying and succeeding to get her to sleep, they were back where they wanted to be. In their bed, seconds from sleep over taking them. Well until they heard the muffle scream from across the hall. Stella and Mac groaned. They got out of bed, knowing that their little girl would be ok for a few minutes, and went across the hall. Without knocking, Stella walked in to find Danny and a soaking wet Lindsay standing in the living room. Danny was in a fit of laughter while Lindsay was screaming at him. Stella walked up to them and grabbed both their ears.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." they both said in unison

"It is 2:30 in the morning." began Stella "Go to sleep." she let go of their ears.

"I would." said Lindsay "But Danny poured frezzing cold water on me."

Stella turned and looked at him.

"She bit me!" exclaimed Danny, trying to defend himself.

They both began to argue again.

"Shut up!" cried Mac "Look, some of us have to get up early in the morning to go to work."

The other three crossed their arms and gave him a humorous look.

"Ok, I am not one of those people." he added "But it's really early and we have a baby across the hall and you have two babies here, who some how are still asleep."

"Ok, we'll keep it down." said Danny

"Yeah." agreed Lindsay "And no more pranks."

"Thank you." said Mac and Stella, and with that they left.

"Sorry for pouring the water over you." said Danny

"It's ok. Sorry for biting you." replied Lindsay

Danny smiled

"I'm going to bed." said Lindsay "Well, I'm going to _your _bed."

"Hey!" said Danny "Where am I going to sleep then?"

"Try the sofa." she smiled "Goodnight." she said as she closed the door to his room.

* * *

The next morning, Flack and Aiden awoke to find Nicky lying in between them.

"Nicky? Honey what are you doing in here?" asked Aiden

"I had a bad dream." he asnwered

"Aw honey." she gave him a hug "What of?"

"A big man was killing a lot of people with a big sharp thing. He wore a weird mask and his little brother was crazy."

Aiden recognised the story line. She turned and gave Flack the 'look'.

"Flack." she said in a stern tone "Did you let Nicky watch the 'Texas Chainsaw Massacre'?"

"...No." he said unconvincingly

"Flack." complained Aiden. Nicky took this as his que to leave "You know he's too young to watch that."

"Aiden come on. It was made in the 70's, how scary can it be?" he replied

"They kid get's scared at Scobby Doo for crying out loud!"

"Ok, ok, ok. I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Thank you. Now get up, Nicky has pre school."

Flack reluctently got up and went for a shower. Nicky soon returned to the room screaming.

"What's wrong!" asked Aiden as he ran in to her open arms.

"There's a monster outside! It has green eye's and was under my bed."

"Did you see what it looked like?" asked Aiden

Nicky shook his head no. At that moment Dumpling, Aidens cat crawled onto the bed.

"It was Dumpling, wasn't it mommy?" asked Nicky, a little embarrassed

"Yeah." Aiden gave a light chuckle and hugged Nicky.

They pulled away when the heard a thump coming from the bathroom and an 'Ow!' being yelled.

"Watch the soap Flack." cried Aiden.

"A little late for that Aid." he cried Back.

* * *

**A/N: I know, this chapter was pointless, but please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	48. Chapter 48

**A/N: Thanks guys for all the reviews. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My exams are comin' up and I've been studying like crazy. Anyway, hope you guys like this chapter :D **

**

* * *

**

The long wait for Leighanne's birthday finally came to an end and Stella was setting up the apartment for a small party. She sent Mac away, knowing that he would screw something up. It was just going to be Nicky, Zach and Elliot that was coming over, and of course the guys.

She had just finished blowing up some balloons. They all floated to the ceiling. At that moment Lindsay walked in with Zach and Elliot.

"Hey Stell." She said, placing her twins in the play pen with Leighanne.

"Hey Linds. Is Mac over at your place?"

"Yup. He want to ask Danny something in private. Asshole threw me out of my own apartment."

Stella just gave her a smile.

"Do think it was a mistake filling the balloons with helium?" asked Stella

"Well you have three idiots who will have a field day with them." She took a seat on the couch, followed by Stella.

"Lindsay! Don't talk about the babies that way." Exclaimed Stella

"Babies!? I was talking about Danny, Flack and Mac."

At this Stella laughed.

"Yeah, I didn't think about them."

* * *

Meanwhile across the hall, Mac and Danny had just finished talking.

"So you think I should do it?" asked Mac, who was pacing around the room.

"Yes." said Danny, for the umpteenth time.

"Really?" Mac was freaking out for some reason

"Mac I swear if you ask me one more time, I'll wrap your tongue around your throat and strangle you with it." Said Danny, acting totally serious.

"Ok, ok, ok." Said Mac, knowing Danny was getting a bit pissed off "I'll do it tonight."

"Wait, you still need to go out and get it." Said Danny, reminding him.

"Damn it, so I do." Began Mac "Please come with me."

"Fine, but if anyone thinks that we're getting it for ourselves, then I will seriously kill you." Said Danny

"Please, I'd kill myself."

* * *

Mac and Danny headed across the hall, where they found Stella, Lindsay, Aiden and Flack, who had just arrived.

"Honey," began Mac "Danny and I are going out for about an hour."

"Ok." Said Stella "But hurry back."

"Will do, hey Flack wanna come?" asked Mac

"Sure, where are you going?" he asked walking up to them.

"Jewelers." Whispered Danny, only loud enough for him to hear. "Mac's gonna ask Stella to marry him."

* * *

**A/N: I'll leave it there guys. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thanks :D**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Hope that you're enjoying the story. I thinking of starting another story. Tell me what you think :D

* * *

**

Danny, Flack and Mac were running through the mall, looking in every jewellers store to see if they could find the perfect ring. They were in the last store, when Mac saw the most beautiful ring in the world.

"That one." He said pointing to the small ring.

It was a small white gold rose with diamonds in the petals. It was perfect.

"That's the one that I must have." He said again.

The jeweller gave him a small smile and handed him the ring so he could have a better look.

"I don't think you'd want that one." Said Danny, trying to persuade him to change his mind.

"Nope, it's perfect."

Danny was beginning to groan.

"Please Mac, just pick a different ring. I'm begging you." Said Danny

"Why don't you want him to buy it Dan?" asked Flack

"Because- because.." this was so embarrassing "Because that was the ring that I was going to get Lindsay when we were dating."

Flack and Mac continued to stare at him in aw.

"You mean," began Flack "You were going to ask Lindsay to marry you?"

"Yeah, but we broke up so I didn't."

"Then why can't I get the ring?" asked Mac, still confused.

"Because to me, that will always be Lindsay's ring."

Mac and Flack still continued to look at him.

"Sorry Danny, but Stella loves roses, please."

"Mac I'm begging you don't."

"Sorry." He said

He was just about to hand it over to pay for it, but Danny grabbed it out his hand.

"Danny, what are you doing?" he asked "Give me the ring back."

"Nope, think I'll hold onto it for a while."

Mac tried to grab the ring from his hands, but failed. He grabbed both of Danny's wrists to stop him from moving his arms around, but as he did this, Danny quickly popped the ring in his mouth. Gulp.

"Uh-oh." He said. Mac immediately let go of his wrists.

"Uh-oh? Uh-oh what!?" he asked alarmed

"Do you think Stella will want a ring that's inside someone?" he asked, giving a sheepish grin.

* * *

Lindsay, Aiden and Stella sat in the apartment playing with the babies.

"I wonder where the guys are?" questioned Aiden "They should be back by now."

At that moment the phone rang. Lindsay got up and answered it.

"Hello." she said

_"Hello, Miss Monroe?" _came a male voice

"Yes. Can I help you?"

_"We have three men here who have been shop lifting."_

"I'm sorry, who is this?"

_"I'm officer Traven, a Danny Messer was trying to shop lift, we have him in custody along with Mac Taylor and Donald Flack."_

"He did what!?" cried Lindsay "Ok, i'll be right there."

Lindsay hung up and looked over at Stella and Aiden who were giving her a strange look.

"That was officer Traven from the mall. They've arrested Danny, Mac and Flack for shop lifting!"

* * *

Mac was pacing in the small cell.

"Mac calm down." said Danny

"Danny, we're in mall prison!" he stated

"Yeah, so?" he didn't really seem to care, but yet again, he had been arrested before.

"It's my little girls birthday and I'm in here all because you got hungry and ate a $6000 ring!"

At that moment Lindsay, Stella and Aiden came running in with the kids.

"Lindsay!" said Danny in shock "Look I never stole anything."

"He tried to steal a $6000 ring, by swallowing it." came the voice of officer Traven.

"It was an accident! Honest."

"What were you doing with a ring anyway?" asked Stella.

"I can answer that." said Mac "Hey Traven, could you let us out a minute?"

"As if." he said

"Now!" cried Lindsay, a little impatiantly.

Getting the message, he opened the cell and out walked the three men. Mac walked up to Stella and got down on one knee, but soon realised that he didn't have a ring, so pulled Danny down beside him.

"Stella, I love you with all my heart, and I wan't to be with you for the rest of my life. Will you marry me?" Stella was in shock

"Just pretend he has the ring, it's in me just now." said Danny.

She gave a smile and knelt down beside Mac.

"Yes."

He smiled and the embraced in a kiss.

"Aww." cooed the rest, including officer Traven.

"Now that's over with." said Danny once they had pulled apart "Can we go to the hospital and get this thing out of me?"

* * *

Danny was seen by a doctor straight away and was in the room with Lindsay waiting for the doctors return.

"That was so romantic." she stated "But how did the ring end up in you?"

"I put it in my moth so Mac wouldn't buy it. I ended up swallowing it." said Danny looking at her.

"Why didn't you want him to buy it?"

"Because it was the ring that I had chosen for you if we ever got married. I couldn't stand to see anyone else have it."

Lindsay gave him a sweet smile, she felt tears in her eyes and was leaning in to kiss him just as the doctor walked in.

"Sorry." he said

Lindsay quickly pulled away before their lips touched.

"Ok Mr Messer. How about surgery to get that ring out of you?" he asked with a smile.

"I'm not that good with knives." said Danny with a small smile.

"We could always give you a laxative then." said the doctor.

"On second thoughts, surgery would be great."

The doctor gave a nod and left.

"Why not take the laxative?" asked Lindsay

"Because I would rather be cut open than having crap coming out of me at 100 mile per hour."

Lindsay gave him another smile. Danny always knew how to make her smile.

* * *

**A/N:** **Hope you guy's liked that chap please R&R :D **


	50. Chapter 50

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys (Big Hugs all around) ;D

* * *

**

The next few days passed by quickly. Danny had returned home from hospital, and was getting the royal treatment from Lindsay. Stella had not put the phone down at all. She was telling all her relatives that she and Mac were getting married. Mac had caught her on the phone at 3 o'clock in the morning once, and apart from all of this, Leighanne had, had a great birthday. And of course Flack and Aiden were….well…just being the normal Flack and Aiden.

Danny sat in his bed. He was still really tired, but a lot of it was for show. Come on, he was getting everything brought to him by a lovely girl. What guy wouldn't want that? Anyway he sat in his bed watching T.V and laughing. Lindsay was out, so he was acting normal. Soon he heard the door of the apartment open then close. He quickly turned of the T.V and lay back down. Soon Lindsay opened the door to his bedroom.

"Hey Danny." Said Lindsay, entering and closing the door behind her "How are you feeling?"

"Still a little sore." He said, wincing as he tried to sit up.

"You just lay down." She said, sitting next to him on the bed. "It was really sweet how you guys tried to keep it a secret."

"Yeah." He croaked out "But also painful."

Lindsay gave him a smile and lay down next to him.

"It was really romantic." She said "There is nothing more romantic than someone proposing to you in an awkward situation."

"I know." Said Danny looking at her.

"Well maybe one thing." She said, looking at him "If a girl was leaving someone she loved, I mean really loved, he would wait until she left, come to his senses and chase her to the airport. I think _that_ is the most romantic thing ever."

They both just continued to stare at each other. Lindsay soon broke away though.

"I'm going to go out, get you some lunch."

"Ok." He said.

* * *

He waited until he heard the door of the apartment close, then he quickly got dressed and ran across the hall to find Stella, Mac, Flack and Aiden. All the babies were with them. Aiden was looking after Zach and Elliot for a couple of days, just so Danny and Lindsay could both have some time to themselves. 

Danny closed the door and everyone looked at him.

"Danny? Shouldn't you be in bed man?" asked Flack

"Lindsay and I just…" he trailed off a bit.

He had ran to the apartment very fast. It wasn't that far, but with stitches is was sore.

"Slept together?" questioned Aiden with wide eyes.

"No"

"Kissed?" she asked again

"No…we had this moment type thing. She lay down next to me in the bed and… we were talking about romantic things…then we just looked at each other."

"Wow." Said Mac sarcastically "You looked at each other. So what do you normally do?"

"Shut up. There was something there."

Soon the door to the apartment opened, and in came Lindsay who was giggling and in followed a man. And a very good looking man at that.

"Danny, what are you doing here?" she asked a little angrily.

He stood silently for a minute.

"I'm healed!" he finally cried.

Flack tried to hold back a laugh.

"Who's this?" asked Danny, with his brows furrowed.

"Oh," began Lindsay "This is Chris. I kinda spilled orange juice down him. Came up here to clean him up."

Danny glared at Chris, but he only seemed to be paying attention to Lindsay, and her cleavage.

'_Some moment.' _Thought Danny

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please R&R ;D**


	51. Chapter 51

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I love reading them, they make me feel better ;D

* * *

**

Danny, Flack and Mac sat on the sofa staring at Chris, who was flirting with all three girls.

"Look at him." Said Danny with a scowl "With his Scottish accent. I bet you isn't even from Britain."

"Danny." Said Mac rubbing his face "You have been complaining about the guy for 2 hours. Shut Up!"

"Look, I'm sorry." He said "But he is totally not Lindsay's type."

"And what is Lindsay's type?" asked Flack with a smirk

Danny turned and looked at her. She was smiling and laughing at something Chris had said.

"Her type is…me." That's all he could say.

"Look, Danny," began Mac "Lindsay is a huge part of your life. We know, you don't shut up about it, but she isn't the only part of you. Yes you're the father of her children, and yes, you were together for a long time, but I think it's time you to finally move on. I mean…she has, why can't you."

Danny just sat and registered everything that was just said to him. Why couldn't he move on? They hadn't dated in about 4 ½ years. Yes, they had, had a 'Bonus Night', but they were drunk and stupid.

Every day Danny would sit and wonder, _'What would have happened if I hadn't slept with Amy? Would things be different between me and Lindsay?'_

All Danny could wish for, was to go back in time, so that he wouldn't screw anything up. He sat, staring into space for a few minutes until Stella waved a hand in front of him.

"Danny? Chris is taking everyone out for lunch, wanna come?" she asked with a smile

"Uh, yeah sure." He got up and headed out with her.

He was going to have to accept the fact, that he and Lindsay would never be together again. All he wanted to do was see her happy, even if it didn't involve him.

* * *

Later in the day, Aiden, Lindsay and Stella decided to leave their babies with the idiots again. Hopefully they wouldn't lock them inside again. They decided that they were going to go out for drinks. They sat at a table in a small club, talking about, of course, Chris. 

"Guy's." began Lindsay "Chris asked me out today."

"Yes!" cried Stella "Are you gonna go out with him? Cause if you don't I will"

"You're getting married." Stated Lindsay "And I think I might say yes. He is so sweet and kind, and he could be my first serious boyfriend since Danny."

"Yeah." Began Aiden "He's also hot, and he's from Scotland."

"True, but he's also just had a huge break up, and I don't want to be just some rebound thing."

"Lindsay, he doesn't seem like that. He actually seems normal." Said Stella "He makes you laugh, the two of you had a 2 hour conversation today about how cheese smells."

Lindsay gave a smile.

"Come on, you haven't had a date since Zach and Elliot were born."

"You're right. You're right, I'll call him and tell him yes."

Lindsay took out her phone and dialled his number.

"It's true love." Whispered Aiden "She knows his number off by heart already."

"Shut up." Whispered Lindsay "I have a photographic memory."

Soon Lindsay hung up.

"No answer, I'll try again later."

"When you said you have a photographic memory." Began Stella "You were lying, were you not?"

"No."

"Then what did it say on my calendar then?"

"It said 'Stella, buy onions'."

Stella was silent.

"I'm going to the bathroom." She said getting up.

Aiden turned to Lindsay

"Have you got a photographic memory?" she asked

"No, just every Friday, Stella rights that on the calendar.Believe me I lived with her for 3 years, and every Friday it said the same"

They both gave a small smirk. They knew her all to well.

* * *

"Hey guy's" called Flack from the kitchen "When was the 4th of June?" 

"About 5 weeks ago man." Said Mac, who was playing a video game with Danny.

"Then Danny, you really need to clean out your fridge." Called Flack

"What have you found?" he called back

"What looks to be a jar of peanut butter."

Danny got up and walked to the fridge.

"That's not peanut butter." Said Danny "What the hell is that?"

Mac followed him in.

"I can't believe Lindsay eats out this thing." He said

"She doesn't." said Danny "She has a mini fridge in her room."

"I'm there." Said Flack walking into Lindsay's room.

A while later Flack returned with a smile.

"Look what I found guys." He said, pulling a black bra out from behind his back.

"Where did you find that?" asked Mac

"In her underware drawer." said Flack with a snigger.

"Put that back!" cried Danny

"Wow, she's a DD." Said Flack in disbelief.

"I have an idea." Said Mac "Let's go up on the roof and shoot water balloons at people on the street."

"I have a better one." Said Danny with a smile "Put the bra back!"

"Fine, you do it." Flack handed Danny the bra.

Danny looked down at it.

"I can't do it." He said "To the roof!"

Mac and Flack cheered and ran out. The kids would be fine for a few minutes alone. Right?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that chap, please R&R. I nearly have 140 reviews! So have a heart and help. Thanks ;D**


	52. Chapter 52

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys. I hope you're enjoying the fic ;D

* * *

**

"Fire!" cried Mac.

Danny and Flack had placed two water balloons in each cup of the bra, pulled it back and soon saw the two object shoot down wards. Then they soon heard the voice of a man crying _"What the hell!? You damn kid's!"_.

They all fell back in a fit of laughter.

"Ok guy's," began Flack "We're outta balloons."

"I think there's some dirty diapers in that trash can over there." Said Danny, pointing to the trash can that he and Lindsay put the used diapers.

"Oh great!" cried Flack

He ran over, pinched his nose with his fingers and gathered up about 4 diapers.

"Man, this stinks."

* * *

Meanwhile, below on the street, came Lindsay, Aiden and Stella.

"Are you gonna call him tonight?" asked an over excited Stella.

"Stell, come on. Can we talk about something else?" said Lindsay with a smirk.

"Fine."

They were coming closer to the door of their building, but stopped in their tracks, when what seemed to be a diaper, crash to the ground, inches from hitting them.

"What the hell!" cried Aiden

They all looked up and saw the heads of three men, peering over the side.

"Crap!" came the faint voice of Flack "It's the girls."

Lindsay's eye's burned with anger.

"You idiot's!" she cried, then she ran into the apartment complex, quickly followed by Stella and Aiden.

Danny, Flack and Mac were tripping over themselves trying to get into the apartment before the girls did.

"Hurry up!" cried Mac "If Stella find out we left the kids, we will be dead, literately."

The ran down the last flight of stairs and ran into the apartment, only to be greeted by Lindsay, Aiden and Stella glaring at them.

"Hey girls." Said Flack "Have fun?"

* * *

A while later, Flack, Danny and Mac all sat on the yellow leather sofa in Danny's apartment receiving a lecture from the girls.

"I can't believe you guy's!" cried Stella "We left you with the kids for 3 hours, and while we were gone you decided to shoot dirty diapers of the roof!?"

"Actually," began Mac "It was water balloons first, but we ran out of them and _then _used diapers."

Stella placed her hands on her hips and looked down at him.

"But I'm a very silly man and you're a very, very smart lady who's pretty." Said Mac in a small voice.

When he said this Lindsay came out of her bedroom after putting the twins down to sleep.

"Has anyone seen my black bra?" she asked.

"Danny had it last." Said Flack, wanting to point the finger at somebody else.

"Hey, you're the one that went raking through her underwear drawer!" he cried defending himself.

"QUIET!!" Cried Aiden "I have one question."

"Ok." Said Flack in a nervous tone

"Did you hit the guy in apartment 13!?" she said this with a smile

"Yep." Said Flack proudly "Twice."

"Awesome." She said

Stella turned and looked at her, hands on her hip's and everything.

"What!? He keep's staring at my breast's." said Aiden

* * *

**A/N: I know, kinda short, but I hope ya all liked it. Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	53. Chapter 53

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad that you're enjoying the story. Please, please, please continue to R&R. This chapter has mainly to do with DL. I will write more on the other characters though ;D **

**

* * *

**

A few weeks had passed since the "Diaper" incident. Lindsay still hadn't phoned Chris, and was having second thoughts on it. Danny was…well, just being Danny. Watching a little T.V with Flack and Mac, sleeping, playing with the kids, sleeping some more. You know, the usual.

Zach and Elliot, were not being that cooperative though. Lindsay had been up the past 3 nights with them crying. She had no idea what it was that was wrong with them, but she didn't know if she could handle another night. So on her way home from work, she decided to buy something that she hoped would make the babies a little happier.

* * *

"Danny?" called Lindsay, peering round the side of the door before she entered "You home?"

There was no answer. She opened the door fully, and in ran a little Chihuahua. It was wearing a little pink sweater, and was running around the apartment like crazy. Lindsay gave a small smile when the little dog barked and wagged it's tail. She quickly ran across the hall to Stella's apartment. Stella had been looking after Zach and Elliot for the day.

"Stella!" cried Lindsay "Come and see what I got!"

Stella got up and went across the hall while Lindsay picked up Zach and Elliot.

"Hi babies!" she said, kissing their cheeks "I got a present for you."

The two babies gurgled and then gave Lindsay a confused look. She headed across the hall to find Stella, who didn't seem as excited as she did.

"Uh...Lindsay." she said "You've got a dog on your couch."

"I know. Isn't she cute." she said with a smile. "I got her for the babies to play with."

"Well...she is really cute." said Stella with a smile "What's he name?"

"Angel. Do you think Danny will mind?" asked Lindsay.

"Erm..."

"OH, MY GOSH!" came the male voice from behind them.

Both Stella and Lindsay turned round to see Danny, staring at the small dog in horror.

"Lindsay, don't panic, but I think there's a rat on the couch."

"Dan-Danny, this is Angel. She's a Chihuahua."

"A Chi-what?" he asked "Is that some sort of rodent?"

"It's a dog Danny." replied Stella "And now, I must...bye."

And with that she ran out, leaving the two to...sort out the dog problem.

* * *

"Ok, Danny, Zach and Elliot needed something to play with. A little friend. You know what I mean." 

"Yeah, but what happened to a fish, or, or a bug! Kids love bugs!" he cried

"Danny."

"What, I just hate dogs." he said

Lindsay walked over and began to pet Angel.

"But she's so friendly. Look Danny."

The little dog sat licking Lindsay's hand and wagging it's tail. Danny gave a sigh and began to walk over to it, but soon pulled back when she growled at him.

"Ok, that. That is not friendly." he said

"Yes she is! She's just mad at you because you called her a rat." said Lindsay

"There's not much of a difference!" said Danny

Lindsay rolled her eye's, got up and headed for the bathroom.

"I'm going for a shower." she said "Be nice to Angel."

She shut the door, and the sound of running water flooded the apartment.

"Would pushing her in front of a bus classify as nice?" he mumbled

He sat at the far end of the sofa, Angel still growling at him.

"Nice Cujo." he said "Good Cujo."

He began to reach over her to get the remote, but quickly pulled back when she snapped at him.

"Lindsay!" he whispered, trying not to make any sudden moves.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's like this chapter, please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	54. Chapter 54

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Please keep them comin, it means a lot ;D

* * *

**

"Danny, come on man, it can't be that bad." Said Flack.

The were standing outside Danny's apartment with Mac. They had just come back from a Rangers game, but Danny for some reason, unknown to Flack and Mac, didn't want to go back into his apartment. Stella, Aiden and Lindsay were taking the kids out for a fun day, and still hadn't returned. This worried Mac a bit because Stella had left with his credit card, and when she's missing for about half the day, you just know that your bill will be huge.

"Flack." Said Danny "This thing is the spawn of Satan. I swear, it was placed on this earth to cause pain."

"Danny." Chimed Mac "It's a Chihuahua, not a black bear."

"I swear Mac, every time I step foot into that apartment, it tries to eat me. It actually sat on me when I was in my bed and licked it's lips!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" cried Flack.

He took the key's out of Danny's hand and opened the door. He stepped in, followed by Mac, and was greeted by Angel, barking and wagging her tail. She ran up to Flack and jumped on him.

"Yeah, she really is the 'spawn of Satan'." He said sarcastically.

Mac and Flack petted her and gave her treats, where as Danny began to peer round the doorway of the front door, still standing in the hall.

"Is it safe to come in?" he asked

"Yes." They both replied.

He took a deep breath and stepped foot into the apartment.

Grrrrrrrrr

Angel was now standing on the sofa, she was growling and snarling, showing her teeth. Danny gulped, but continued to walk.

GRRRRRRRRR

Her growling was now becoming more violent. Danny was about to take another step, but turned and bolted out of the apartment when Angel jumped of the sofa and charged towards him. Flack and Mac were trying hard not to laugh when the saw Danny running up and down the hall with the small dog attached to his butt. He was turning round in circles, trying to get it off of him, then he disappeared again, but soon reappeared, only this time, running through the hall, Angel close behind.

"I'm getting the feeling that Angel doesn't like him." Said Mac.

All Flack could do was nod.

* * *

Stella, Aiden and Lindsay sat at a small table in a play area, where the could see Zach, Elliot, Leighanne and Nicky playing in the ball swamp. They laughed when they saw Nicky throw a ball at the padded wall, to have it come back and hit him in the head. They didn't make a big deal of it because he laughed as well, and then continued to play, so they knew he wasn't hurt.

They continued to talk, but were interrupted by a male voice.

"Lindsay?" came the voice

She turned and Saw Chris.

"Chris! Oh my gosh! How are you?" she asked, pulling a seat over for him to sit down.

"I'm good." He said, taking the seat "Sorry I haven't phoned you, I was back up in Scotland because my Mum was sick."

"Aw, is she ok?" she asked

"She's fine."

"Well your Mom is lucky to have someone like you, when my Mom is sick, she gets a phone call, that last's all of three minutes and then she won't hear from me for another 5 months."

Chris gave a small smile.

"Would you like to go out to dinner tomorrow?" he asked

"Uh…I don't know, I mean Zach and Elliot are a little bit attached to me at the moment."

"Leave them with Danny." Said Stella "I mean he is their fa-… Ow!" she was cut off by Lindsay kicking her.

"He's their fabulous uncle." Said Lindsay "And yes, I'd love to go out with you for dinner tomorrow."

"Great, I'll pick you up at 7pm, sound good?"

"Yeah sure."

With that he got up and left the three ladies alone.

"Uncle?" questioned Aiden

"I know!" said Lindsay covering her face with her hands. "I couldn't tell him about Danny and me. It could put him off."

"Ok." Said Stella "We'll play along, but you've gotta tell him sometime."

"I will, just not quite yet."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guy's liked this Chap. Please R&R. Thanks ;D**


	55. Chapter 55

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's. Please keep them coming. I also noticed that there is a fault on fanfiction. It will update you're story, but it won't show up on the board. Hopefully they'll fix it soon ;D

* * *

**

Lindsay stood at her mirror. She was fixing up her make-up, waiting for Chris to arrive. After doing so, she looked herself over. She was wearing a shin high length, black strapless dress. He hair was it's natural curl's, falling delicately onto her shoulder's and she was wearing black heels. She looked pretty damn good. With a smile and a nod of the head, she walked out into the living room, where Danny was. He looked up from the magazine that he was reading to look at her.

"Wow. You look gorgeous."

She smiled, a little shyly.

"Thanks. Chris is picking me soon."

And in that moment, the door knocked.

"Danny, get the door." Said Lindsay, hurrying back into her room.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want him to think that I have been waiting for him."

Danny rolled his eye's, got up and headed for the door. He opened it where he saw Chris, standing with some flowers.

"Hi Danny, is Lindsay here?"

"Yeah, come on in." Danny decided he was going to be nice to the guy "Can I get you anything? Water, beer?"

"Uh, no thank you, I'm fine." Replied Chris with a smile

"So, where are you taking her?" asked Danny

"I was thinking, Dinner, dancing and maybe a walk in the park afterwards."

Danny smiled.

"What's wrong?" asked Chris

"Oh, nothing, it's, it's just that's what Lindsay and I did on our first date."

At that moment, Lindsay walked out, oblivious to what Danny had just said.

"Hi Chris, ready to go?"

"Yeah, you look beautiful." He said, handing her the flowers.

* * *

The were soon heading out the door, arm in arm, and funnily enough, Danny didn't feel jealous. He was actually happy for Lindsay. Chris was nice and they seemed good together. The door closed to the apartment, and that's when it happened. Angel/Road Kill ran towards Danny, growling and snarling. He quickly ran out the apartment and across the hall. Stella was watching the kid's anyway.

A little while later, Danny sat at the table in Stella's kitchen, writing stuff down on a notepad. Mac and Flack joined him while Aiden and Stella cried at 'Bambi'.

"Microwave." He said, writing it down. "Blender."

Stella walked over to the kitchen and go some juice.

"What are you doing Dan?" she asked

"Erm,…writing stuff for…cooking." He replied.

"Oh, let me see."

She looked over his shoulder and read aloud.

"Microwave… blender… sledge hammer?" Now she was confused "Why do you need a sledge hammer for cook-.."

She stopped in mid sentence, fully understanding what he was doing.

"Danny." She began "You are not going to kill the dog with a sledge hammer."

"Fine, you're lucky I didn't write down wood chipper!"

Stella rolled her eye's and walked away.

"Wood chipper." Laughed Flack "That's a good one, write it down."

* * *

A few hour's later. All the kid's were sleeping. Danny, Mac and Aiden decided that they were going to go see a movie. Flack and Stella just stayed in watching a TV show and drinking. They weren't as sober as the would have liked to have been.

"Do you think 'beans' is a funny word?" asked Flack with a chuckle.

Stella began to laugh, hard.

"Come on Stell, it's not that funny." He said, also beginning to laugh.

"I know, but I can't help it."

The continued to laugh for a while."

"You're really funny." Said Stella, leaning against him.

"I know."

The looked at each other, and then it happened. Stella leaned in and kissed him. It wasn't passionate or anything, but it did last a little longer than a 'friend' kiss. They pulled back.

"Uh-oh." Said Stella with a chuckle "Sorry about that."

"It's ok." He said.

"Is it?" came a female voice from behind them.

They both turned and saw Danny, Mac and Aiden staring at them. Now was the time to say 'Uh-oh'.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guy's, did ya like it? If ya did, please R&R. Also, I'm looking for a beta if anyone's interested. Thanks ;D **


	56. Chapter 56

**A/N: Thanks guy's for the reviews. I know, I was super late in asking for a beta, but I want to thank OliviaElliotfan4ever for taking the job. You're a life saver! ;D

* * *

**

Flack and Stella just sat staring at their three friends. They were both beginning to sober up now.

"Now, now Aiden." Began Stella "I can explain."

Aiden put her hands on her hip's as if saying 'then explain bitch'. Stella, not actually think that Aiden would want to listen to her hesitated.

"Flack, little hand here." She said, pulling him to his feet.

"Uh…well Aid, we…we got…drunk. Didn't know what we were doing. I swear it meant nothing." Said Flack. He was quite frightened of his girlfriend. She was short, but had powerful kicks.

"Uh-huh." Said Aiden, not quite convinced "Are you sure that's all you did?"

"Aw come on Aiden!" cried Flack "I didn't sleep with her, I'm not Danny."

"Hey!" piped in Danny "That was an accident! It was also like…what 4 years ago! Lindsay's forgotten all about it."

"Want a bet." Mumbled Aiden and Stella

"Mac." Began Flack "You don't seem to upset about this little…situation."

Mac shook his head a little.

"Sorry what…I fell asleep with my eye's open. What's going on?" he asked calmly.

"Stella kissed Flack." Whispered Danny.

"SHE WHAT!" He cried

Stella gave a nervous laugh.

"It was and accident." She said quietly.

"Oh, I'll show you accident!" cried Aiden, grabbing Mac by the collar "Come on Mac, let's go have sex. Danny, we're borrowing your room."

And with that, they both stormed into Danny's apartment and locked the door.

* * *

"So." Began Mac "Want something to eat?"

"Ah, what the hell." They both began to ransack the fridge.

"So what will we do now?" asked Aiden "They'll know that we're not having sex if they don't hear anything."

Mac began to think, which didn't happen very often

"You're right…I've got it!, put on porn, then they'll think the noises are coming from us."

Aiden smiled, turned on the TV and began to flick through the channels until she landed on a channel suitable for their plan.

"Ok, now that's outta the way." Began Aiden "Wanna play Monopoly?"

"Original version or Simpson's?"

* * *

Flack, Stella and Danny had their ear's up against the door of the apartment.

"I can hardly hear anything." Complained Stella "They better not be at it, because if they are I swear they'll never see the light of day again."

"Scared of you." Said Flack in a sing song voice.

"Hey, you think you've got it bad…their using my bed!." Complained Danny "All because my stupid sister had to kiss my stupid best friend. Stupid idiot's"

"Call me stupid one more time Danny, and see where it gets ya." Warned Stella.

They all just shut up and listened.

"What you all doing?" came the voice of Lindsay. She must be back from her date.

"Aiden and Mac are in our apartment having sex." Said Danny "You're back early."

"Their what!" cried Lindsay "Move!"

Everyone got out her way. She pulled out her key and unlocked the door. Everyone walked in.

"Burns' Manor!" cried Aiden "I'm buying!"

"Hey guy's." said Mac "Aiden and I are playing Simpson's Monopoly, wanna join us?"

The all just gave them a confused look.

"You guy's aren't mad anymore?" questioned Stella

"No." replied Aiden "We knew from the start that it was an accident, I mean you wouldn't actually kiss Flack, we just wanted to see you squirm. Did it work?"

"Oh, yeah." Replied Flack, taking a seat and picking up a counter for the game "I want to be Homer."

And for the rest of the night, the talked and played Simpson's Monopoly.

* * *

The next morning, Lindsay walked into the living room, and saw Danny sitting eating some cereal.

"Good morning." She said, taking a seat next to him

"Hey. How was your date last night?" he asked

"It was good, until Chris got paged. Emergency at work."

"Oh, what does he do?"

"He's a doctor." Replied Lindsay "But he's taking me out again in a couple of day's."

Danny smiled. She seemed really happy and excited.

"Well I'm happy for you." Said Danny

"You are?" she asked "Thank you, that mean's a lot to me."

With that she gave him a smile, got up and went for a shower.

* * *

**A/N: Look, Danny's getting over Lindsay, but don't worry, the two of them are meant for each other. So did you like it, hate it? Let me know ;D **


	57. Chapter 57

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guy's, and thanks to OliviaElliotfan4ever for being a great beta ;D

* * *

**

About 2 days after the Flack/Stella kiss, Lindsay was still awaiting a second date with Chris, but instead of sitting around the house like she had nothing better to do than wait for a stupid phone call, she decided that she would take Elliot and Zach to the zoo, but Danny was going to come with her. It was about 10am, and Lindsay was showered and dressed and was getting the babies ready. She put them in their stroller and went to waken up Danny. She chapped on his bedroom door, but there was no answer.

Slowly, she opened the door and tiptoed into his room, trying hard not to make a sound. She knelt down beside him. He looked almost normal when he slept. A mischievous grin spread across Lindsay's face.

"WAKE UP!!!!" She cried.

Danny's eye's shot open. He was alarmed and shot up, lost his balance and fell out the bed, tangled up in his bed sheet's

"What! What's wrong!" he asked, getting up "Is everything ok!?"

He reached over and found his glasses. Soon Lindsay's face became clearer.

"Are you alright?" he asked

"Yep. I'm taking the kids to the zoo. You wanna come."

"You woke me up at 10am on a Saturday?" he asked, a little annoyed

"Uh-huh." Replied Lindsay "So are you coming?"

"I don't think so." He said, climbing back into bed.

Lindsay gave a light chuckle.

"Let me rephrase that." She said "Get up, get dressed and get your wallet. You are coming with me and the kids to the zoo, because they only time that you spend a lot of time with the kids is when you lock them in an apartment by themselves. We are spending today as a family."

"Fine." Huffed Danny

He got up and gathered a green T-shirt and a pair of dusty blue jeans. He headed for the bathroom, leaving Lindsay with a smug grin on her face.

* * *

Lindsay pushed the stroller through Central Park Zoo, Zach wide awake and Elliot asleep. Danny was following close behind. They stopped right beside the tigers den.

"Oh look Zach." She said, pointing to the tiger "Look at the big kitty."

Zach smiled and released a little laugh. Danny's face lit up.

"Oh my Gosh!. He said "Did he really just laugh?"

"Yeah. He laughs all the time." Said Lindsay, smiling at Danny's surprised reaction.

He bent down and took the little baby boy out of his stroller, holding him close.

"Hey little buddy." He said.

Zach smiled and began to reach for Danny's glasses. He knocked them around a bit and then put his fist in his mouth, drool falling onto his chin.

"See." Said Lindsay "He likes spending time with his Daddy."

And that was it. Zach and Elliot may have been on Earth for 9 months, but the word 'Daddy' had just sunken into Danny. He was a daddy, a daddy to 2 of the most amazing kids to walk, well sit still and gurgle, on this planet.

* * *

The day went by great, and Danny had spent a lot of time with the babies. After finishing in the zoo, they all went to a park, where Lindsay sat down and watched as Danny gently pushed his babies on the swing. They were giggling and had huge smiles on their faces. Danny's smile though was the biggest, and watching all this happening before her made Lindsay smile.

She continued to watch them as a woman sat down beside her.

"Hello." Said the woman, trying to be polite.

"Hi." Replied Lindsay. She waved to Zach and Elliot, even though they couldn't wave back.

"Those your babies?" asked the woman

Lindsay turned and smiled.

"Yeah. Zach and Elliot. That's their daddy pushing them."

The woman turned to look at Danny, who was laughing and taking the babies out of the swing, and heading for the slide.

"Wow." She said "He seems to be having fun."

Lindsay gave a chuckle, and introduced herself.

"He is. I'm Lindsay by the way. Lindsay Monroe."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Christina. Christina Wheeler."

"Nice to meet you."

"So, what's your husband called?" asked Christina, indicating Danny who was sliding down the slide with Zach and Elliot on his lap.

"Danny, Danny Messer, and we're not married."

"Oh, boyfriend?"

"No. We used to date but it didn't work out."

"Ah. Well my little one, Cody." Said Christiana, pointing to the probably 4 year old who was on the jungle gym "His dad is my ex, except he never wants to see him. You're lucky Danny does."

"He kind of has to. We live together."

Christina gave her a strange look.

"Because we're still friends, I moved in with him because I needed a place to live, then one night, we got severely drunk, jumped on a plane to Vegas and 9 months later got the surprise that I was giving birth to twins, but Danny always stuck by me."

"Wow. He looks like a natural with kid's."

"That's because he's still one himself."

The both laughed, and continued to watch as Danny played with his to little babies.

* * *

It was about 3 hours later when Lindsay had to drag Danny out of the park. The walked back to the apartment, Danny pushing the stroller with the two sleeping children occupying it.

"These two are my new best friends." He said

Lindsay gave a chuckle.

"I had such a great time with them. Thanks for convincing me to come."

"No problem. I'm glad you did." Said Lindsay, giving him a smile

"So I was thinking taking them out again tomorrow. What do you say?"

Lindsay gave another chuckle.

"Why don't tomorrow, we buy them some new toy's and play with them in the apartment. I heard it's going to rain."

"Sure. Anything that will let me spend more time with them."

They continued their journey back to the apartment, where the fun with Zach and Elliot never stopped.

* * *

**A/N: So guy's, what do you think. Please R&R. Thanks, and Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed my new one shot 'Something Stupid'. **


	58. Chapter 58

**A/N: Thanks guy's for the great reviews, and a super big thanks to OliviaElliotfan4ever for being a great beta. Thanks!

* * *

**

The next day, Danny and Lindsay were in Central Perk waiting for some coffee. Zach and Elliot were in their stroller, hitting each other. They were about fifth in the line, but Elliot was beginning to get restless.

"Danny." Said Lindsay "I'm just gonna take Elliot out, calm her down, would you mind getting me a coffee?"

"Sure, no problem."

"Thanks." She bent down and picked Elliot up "Hiya baby. You coming with mommy?"

They headed out of the coffeehouse, leaving Danny and Zach. Once Danny had got the coffee, he turned round and almost hit a blonde woman who had a child, with the stroller.

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am." He said

"Danny? Danny Messer?" she said, in a sweet voice.

Danny looked up at her and his eye's grew wide.

"Cindy!"

This was not happening. He was in a coffeehouse with his son and on that day, he bump's into his ex-wife!

"Oh my gosh!" she said, bending down to look at Zach "You have a baby!?"

"Two actually. Twins. Their Mom is outside with my little girl."

"Wow. What's their names?" she looked up at him.

"This is Zach and my little girl is called Elliot."

"Oh." She said "Isn't Elliot a boy's name?"

"It's unisex." He replied

"Oh, well this is my son, Daniel. He's six. Say hello to the nice man Daniel."

"Hello sir." He said in a sweet voice, much like his mothers

Again, Danny's eye's went wide. Did she just say son!? Isn't she a lesbian!? And six years ago, they got a divorce!

"Eh, weren't you a…" he trailed off.

"Lesbian." Finished Cindy "Yes, and I still am."

He cleared his throat.

"Who's the father?" he asked.

"Well, I've only been with you since our divorce. No other man."

"Is there a possibility that your girlfriend managed to produce sperm?" he asked in a high voice.

Cindy Just giggled. At that moment the door jingled and in walked Lindsay with, a still crying, Elliot.

"Danny, I don't think we can go out with the kids today" said Lindsay "I don't think Elliot's very well, oh, hi."

She said extending her arm to shake hands with Cindy.

"Hi, I'm Cindy."

"Lindsay." She replied

"Well Cindy it was nice talking to you, why don't you come over for dinner tonight?" Said Danny, he wanted to know if Daniel was his kid or not.

"I'd like that, does 8 sound ok?"

"Yeah sure, ok bye."

And with that he rushed out of Central Perk, dragging Lindsay along with him.

* * *

Flack, Mac, Aiden and Stella sat in Stella and Mac's apartment, with the kids, watching Barney.

"Do we really need to watch this crap?" asked Mac

"Sorry Mac, Nicky's going through a faze, where he must watch this." Said Aiden

"Mommy." Said Nicky, turning to face Aiden "What does Crap mean?"

"Nicky don't say that word, it's bad." Said his mother.

"Oh, ok Mommy."

The focused their attention back onto the screen, when Danny came running in with Lindsay and the kids. Everyone turned round to face them.

"I just met Cindy!" he cried

"Oh, ex-wife Cindy?" questioned Flack

"Yes!" replied Danny

"She was your ex-wife!?" cried Lindsay "Wasn't she a lesbian!?"

"She still is, but she has a 6 year old son!"

Nobody knew why Danny was so wound up about the fact.

"I divorced her 6 years ago!" he cried "The kid could be mine!"

When 8pm finally rolled by, Cindy and Daniel knocked on Danny's door. She was greeted by Lindsay.

"Hi Cindy, hi Daniel, come on in." she said, opening the door wider.

"Thanks."

"We're actually having dinner across the hall." Said Lindsay

"Oh yeah, with Stella." Said an over excited Cindy.

"Yeah, everyone's gonna be there. And the kids."

"Wow. Who's all got kids?" she questioned, I haven't seen them in years.

"Well, Aiden has a son who's 4 ½ , Stella and Mac have a daughter who's 1 ½ and me and Danny have the twins."

"Wow. Where is Danny anyway?"

"He's across the hall helping out. Shall we."

The three walked across the hall, and walked in to find the table set all neatly and the air smelling of chicken.

"Hey guy's!" called Cindy "Long time no see."

* * *

They were about an hour into their meal's and were getting into the matter of who Daniels father was. Zach and Elliot were asleep in their stroller, Leighanne was in her crib and Nicky was playing with Daniel.

"Ok, Cindy." Began Danny "Is Daniel my kid?"

"Danny, I told you earlier today." She said with a smile

"Just answer the damn question!" snapped Lindsay "Danny has two kids, you never told him about Daniel, so he's never been there for him. Do you think that's a father figure, no. Danny is a father to my kids because he's there for them, but he never even knew you had a son. He can't be a father for him."

Lindsay had said all this because she was kind of jealous of Cindy. She didn't want Danny to have another child. He was her babies father. Cindy began to laugh and they all looked at her as if she had grown a second head.

"What are you laughing about?" asked Mac

"April fool's!" she cried "I tricked you all into thinking Danny was the father. I was artificially inseminated. Danny has nothing to do with Daniel!"

"That was a good one." Said Aiden

"Yeah, it was" began Stella "To bad April's Fool's day has passed."

Cindy stopped laughing.

"What?" she asked, a little confused.

"It's not the first of April." Informed Stella.

Cindy sat dumbstruck for a minute, the shrugged her shoulders and got up.

"Oh well, I best be going." She slipped on her jacket "Come on Daniel, let's go home."

Daniel ran up to her and took her hand.

"Bye guy's." and with that she walked out.

"Ok, what just happened here?" asked Flack.

"I have no idea." Replied Mac.

* * *

**A/N: Ok guy's, what did you think? Please R&R, I was wanting to get Danny's ex-wife back into the story for about a chapter. Hope you all liked it ;D**


	59. Chapter 59

**A/N: Hi guy's, sorry, it's been like a zillion years since I updated. lol. Hope you all enjoy this chapter, and Thank you OliviaElliotfan4ever for beta-ing this story :o)

* * *

**

A few month's had passed since the 'Cindy' incident. Mac and Stella sat at the table in the kitchen, both deep in concentration. Stella was looking over bridal magazines while Mac was trying to get her to make him a cheese sandwich, using his mind. Soon Stella looked up.

"Mac if you continue to stare at me I swear you'll be in a full body cast at our wedding."

"Sorry." He quickly looked away to see his little girl Leighanne take a few steps towards him.

"Stella! Stella! Leighanne just walked!" he had a huge smile on his face and ran and picked his little girl up.

"Dada." She said, a little bit of drool fell to her chin.

"And she talked!" he screamed with happiness.

Stella looked up at him again.

"Oh, my gosh Mac. You have the attention span of a worm. She's been walking for about 2 weeks now and has been saying little words like that for a while!"

"I still don't care; I need to go tell someone."

And with that, he headed over to Flack and Aiden's place with Leighanne.

* * *

Danny and Lindsay sat in the living room. Zach and Elliot were fast asleep in their crib. They were watching T.V and having a small talk.

"So." Said Lindsay "You doing anything tonight?"

"Yeah, I have a date." He said with a small grin.

"Ooh, do tell." Said Lindsay, turning to face him with a smile.

"Well, her name is Gail. She works down town in a clothing store. I bumped into her on my way home from work yesterday."

"Cool. I'm going out with Chris tonight, so Aiden is going to have to watch the kids."

"Yeah, how are things with Chris going?"

"Good." Replied Lindsay "We finally got our second date, then a third and a forth…"

"OK Lind's I get the picture." Said Danny with a chuckle.

Lindsay just smiled

"Sorry, but I feel so happy. I haven't felt this happy since…since we were dating."

"We did have fun." He began to chuckle "Remember the time when we got caught making out under a table at a restaurant?"

Lindsay began to laugh.

"Oh yeah, and the time when we got a little 'close' in the public toilets."

They both laughed.

"This is nice." Said Lindsay "We can still laugh at all the good time's we had together."

"I know what you mean."

The both stood up from the couch and were going to head in different directions, but they ended up bumping in together.

"Sorry." Said Lindsay.

She looked up at him, and he looked back. That was all it took. Danny and Lindsay met in a very heated kiss. Danny picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. They continued to kiss, bumping into everything in the apartment. Soon standing lamps were on the ground. The foosball table was on its side and papers were everywhere. They had made a big mess.

* * *

A few hours later, Danny and Lindsay say in his bed, looking at each other.

"Wow." Said Lindsay "We haven't had sex like that in years."

"Tell me about it." He said, Lindsay snuggling up closer to him.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"What time is it?" asked Danny

"Around 4 o'clock." Said Lindsay

"We've got about 4 hours until our dates."

"Good. We can just sit and talk then."

* * *

2 hours later, Lindsay walked into Stella and Mac's apartment. It was strange that It was only Stella that was there.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lindsay, taking a seat next to her.

"Mac is at Aiden and Flack's with Leighanne, and I don't know where Danny is."

"Oh." Lindsay smiled "He's getting dressed."

Stella looked at Lindsay a little confused, by her statement.

"What's going on Lind's?" asked Stella

"Danny and I had…sex." She said

"Again!? Lindsay, what are you playing at here!? You broke up with Danny because he slept with another woman. Now you've just gone and done the same thing to Chris!"

"No Stella, It's different this time."

"In what way!?" asked Stella

"Well…I didn't sleep with another woman for starters, and…I was…sober?" it was more of a question than a statement. "Oh my gosh, you're right. I slept with Danny. It was good, well actually, it was amazingly great, but Chris is a nice guy. What have I done?"

"I think you should tell him the truth." Said Stella "Maybe he'll still want to be with you." 

"You're right, but first, I need to go see Danny."

With that, Lindsay got up and headed for her apartment. She walked in to see Danny cleaning up the mess they made.

"Danny." Said Lindsay "I think we need to talk."

"Me too." He replied "What just happened was amazing, but you're dating Chris and you have a shot at being in a good relationship with him. I'm not going to get in the way of that."

Lindsay smiled.

"Thanks Danny."

"It's ok."

She gave him a hug.

"I'll tell Chris, and then we'll go back to normal."

"Sound's good." He replied.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guy's think? Please know that Danny and Lindsay are going to get together for good, and I don't think it'll be much longer. I already know how it's going to end and I think you guy's will like it. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	60. Chapter 60

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the reviews. I was originally wanting to make this story over 100 chapter's, but I really want Danny and Lindsay to get together soon, but it will be after Mac and Stella's wedding, so please bare with me. I think their wedding will take place about ****2 chapters after this one.**

**A special thanks to OliviaElliotfan4ever for beta-ing this fic for me. You rock!!

* * *

**

Mac had finally arrived home with Leighanne. Aiden, Flack and Nicky came over too.

"Hi Auntie Stella!" cried Nicky, giving Stella a hug.

"Hi Nicky." Said Stella, returning his hug "How are you today?"

"Great! I found a dollar on the street!" he cried in excitement.

Stella chuckled and ruffled his hair as he went to play with Leighanne.

"Can I talk to you guy's a minute?" she asked, shuffling them all into the kitchen.

"What's up honey?" asked a concerned Mac.

"Danny and Lindsay slept together again." She said

"Oh my gosh" said Flack with a smile "Does this mean their getting back together!? Will there be a double wedding!? Do you think she'll get pregnant again!?" he was getting over excited.

"Flack!" cried Stella "Calm down!"

"Sorry Stell, but they belong together." He said a hint of a whine.

"Yeah Stell. I agree with 'Captain Obvious.'." replied Aiden "The sooner they get together; the sooner thing's will get back to normal…well…normal for us anyway."

* * *

Lindsay sat at the small table in the restaurant nervously. She was waiting for Chris to arrive so she could tell him everything. For some reason, she was hoping that Chris _would _be angry at her, and never want to see her again. She sighed, and soon Chris arrived with a smile on his face. Lindsay Stood up and smiled 

"Sorry I'm late." He said, kissing her cheek "Traffic."

"It's ok." Said Lindsay _"What I did was so much worse"_ she thought.

Chris to a seat facing her.

"So, what have you been up to today?" he asked, taking one of her hand's in his.

"_I had amazing sex with my ex. You?" _she thought.

"Actually, I have to tell you something." She said lowly.

"Ok." She loved his Scottish accent. "Shoot"

"T-…today, I did something really unlike me." She said

Chris' brow furrowed "What did you do?"

"I…today, I slept with Danny." She finally choked out.

Chris had a look of confusion on his face.

"Danny as in your ex-boyfriend. That Danny?" he wasn't shouting, or even had an angry tone. He sounded more shocked.

"Yeah…that Danny." Replied Lindsay

"Your kid's uncle Danny?" he asked, finally looking at her.

"Actually about that… Danny isn't my kid's uncle. He's their father."

Chris sat back in his seat dumbfounded. How could she do this to him? He hadn't done anything to hurt her.

"You can shout and scream at me all you want Chris." Continued Lindsay "I deserve it. I thought that you should know, because if we want this relationship to work we need to have trust."

Chris still didn't say anything.

"Chris? Chris please say something. Anything. There has to be something I can do to make thing's up to you."

"There is." He said, sitting forward a little "I was going to ask you today if you, Zach and Elliot would move in with me."

It was Lindsay's turn to sit back in shock. Move in with him! She began to nod. It wouldn't mean that she and the kid's would never see Danny. They would see him every day.

"Ok." She said "Yeah. I can do that."

"But." Began Chris "I'm moving back to Scotland."

Lindsay didn't know what to do, so she said the only thing she could.

"Ok."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think? Don't worry. Chris and Lindsay? No way! Danny and Lindsay? Yes way****! lol. Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	61. Chapter 61

**A/N: Hi guy's, Thanks for all the reviews. To all my faithful readers who have stuck with me, I'm sad to say this story is coming to an end. I would say there is going to be about 5 more chapters (Danny and Lindsay hook up in about 3), then it's time to put down my pen. I hope you enjoy this chapter :o)**

**Thanks to OliviaElliotfan4ever for the beta :o)

* * *

**

A few month's had passed since Lindsay had spoken to Chris, and she had still not told the guy's that she was leaving New York. Within those moth's a lot had happened. Zach and Elliot were walking a little, and also talking. Aiden and Flack had got a dog, 'got' as in being given Angel, Danny's arched nemesis and Mac and Stella's wedding was coming closer, closer as in the next day. The all stood in a small church having a rehearsal, and thing's weren't going to well.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Stella "The wedding is tomorrow and my flowers still haven't arrived!" she was freaking out like crazy.

Danny and Flack had a bet going to see how long it would take for her to pass out from stress. Stella didn't know that they had hid the flowers in the guy's bathrooms though.

"And what happens if no one show's up tomorrow!?" she continued to cry. "I think I need to lie down." She lay down on the ground closing her eye's.

While this was going on, Lindsay stood off to the side with Aiden. She was just looking at everyone. Mac attempting to calm Stella down. Flack getting his fingers jammed in the piano lid. Aiden playing 'he loves me, he loves me not' with a rose and Danny playing with all four kid's, trying to keep them amused. She smiled when he picked Elliot up and held her in the air. When he brought her back down she could hear him telling his little girl that he loved her. This brought a tear to Lindsay's eye. She had to tell them now.

Lindsay made her way to the front of the isle and called everyone over.

"Guy's! Can I talk to you all for a minute?"

Stella sat up and everyone focused on Lindsay. She seemed nervous and fidgety. She cleared her throat and soon began to talk.

"Well, as you know, I've been dating Chris a while now."

"Yeah." They all said

"Well, Chris has asked me to move in with him." She said

They all smiled, even Danny. He was happy that Chris had still wanted to be with her after what happened between them.

"That's great Lind's!" cried Aiden

"He's asked me to move to Scotland with him." She finished, tears coming to her eye's.

Everyone's smiles faded, frowns replacing them.

"Scotland?" asked Stella. Lindsay nodded "Whe-…when do you leave?" she asked, feeling a little chocked up.

"I leave tomorrow after the wedding…along with Zach and Elliot." She looked at Danny while saying the last part. "Chris wants the kids to come too."

"Wait!" cried Flack "Hold on. Lind's this guy is asking you to move away to a different country with him, with your kid's!?"

"Yeah." She replied, looking at her feet.

"Hello! Lind's, he isn't even the father!" continued Flack "Danny is and I think you should stay!"

"I can't stay Flack. I just…I can't." with that she took off out the church. Everyone turned to look at Danny who was dumfounded.

He had a small tear in his eye, that was threatening to fall. Stella went up and gave her brother a hug.

"I'm so sorry." She said, crying.

* * *

Soon the next day arrived, and everyone could have been a little more happier. Stella, Aiden and Lindsay stood in a small room in the church, putting the finishing touches of their make-up on. Stella was in a beautiful white dress and both Lindsay and Aiden were wearing a lovely gold bridesmaid dress. 

Once they had finished getting ready, they all stood up and gave each other a hug.

"I can't believe you won't be here when I get back from my honeymoon." Said Stella, tears coming.

"I know, but you'll come and visit me, right?" asked Lindsay, her voice cracking.

"We all will." They hugged again and made their way up the stairs, where Stella was about to become Mrs Mac Taylor.

* * *

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife." Said the minister with a smile "You may now kiss the bride." 

Both Mac and Stella smiled and embraced in a sweet kiss. The piano soon started to play and the couple made their way down the isle, happily married.

The reception was fun, and for a few hours everyone forgot about Lindsay leaving. They danced, drank a little and then soon everyone headed home, where three people had to collect their bag's.

* * *

They all stood in Stella and Mac's apartment. Stella and Mac were leaving for their plane in 4 hours, but Lindsay was leaving in 2. Within those hours, she decided to say her goodbye's, starting with Aiden. They both sat in the spare room talking. 

"I'm going to miss you." Said Lindsay, crying and Giving her a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too." Cried Aiden "You are such a great friend. I can't believe you're leaving."

"I know."

Next up was Flack, then Mac, then Stella. She said goodbye to them all, and all of them were crying. It was now Danny's turn.

* * *

Stella and Lindsay left The spare room, gave each other a hug and went their separate way's.

"Danny." Said Lindsay, already beginning to cry "Can I talk to you?"

He nodded and they both headed out onto the balcony. They stood for a moment in silence, both just looking out at the view. Lindsay placed a hand over Danny's, they turned to face each other.

"I can't believe this is happening." Said Danny, taking one of her hands "You can't leave. Please stay. I'm begging you, please." He was beginning to cry a little.

Lindsay also began to cry, and placed a hand on his cheek. He kissed her palm and held onto her hand.

"Danny, I need to." She said, her voice cracking

"No you don't. No one is forcing you." He said, taking her other hand.

"Danny I do, but please remember, I'll never love anyone the way I love you."

"Then stay. You love me, I am so completely in over my head in love with you. Please don't hurt the both of us." He said with pleading eye's.

Lindsay stepped closer to him and kissed him softly on the lip's.

"I love you." She whispered once she had pulled back "But I have to go."

She began to walk back, reluctantly letting go of his hand.

"Zach and Elliot are with my mom, she'll bring them over next week."

* * *

And with that she walked back into the apartment, where everyone was waiting for her, including Chris. She picked up her bag's and hugged everyone. She said Goodbye and then left. Everyone was crying. Danny came back into the living room where everyone fell silent and looked at him. 

"What are you gonna do now?" asked Flack.

Danny looked around himself then thought back to something Lindsay had said in the past. The most romantic thing to her was a man chasing a woman, that he loved, to the airport.

"I'm going after her." And with that he ran out the apartment.

The remaining 4 friends looked at each other, then Flack and Mac followed him out into the street, where it was starting to rain.

* * *

**A/N: I know, long chapter, but what did you think? Please R&R. The ending isn't going to be the same as the ending of Friend's.**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N: Wow guy's thanks for the great reviews. I'm hoping that this chapter will be funny. It's been stuck in my mind for months. **

**Thanks to OliviaElliotfan4ever for the great beta :o)

* * *

**

Danny ran out onto the street, quickly followed by Flack and Mac. The rain was starting to fall, hopefully it would end up delaying the flight.

"What are you doing Danny!?" asked Mac

"I'm going after her Mac. I can't let her go, not this time. I love her and she loves me."

He ran to his car and unlocked it, Mac and Flack still following. They all got into the car and watched as Danny started the engine, well, tried anyway. It rumbled and made all sort of noises, but it never started.

"Come on!" cried Danny, but still, it never started.

Without saying anything, he got out and called for a cab. By this time, Stella, Aiden and the kids were on the street watching him. Soon a cab pulled over and a little man, about 50 years old, peered out from the window.

"How can I help?" he asked, seaming very friendly.

"I need to borrow your cab." Said Danny.

And without another word, Danny took the little man out the cab, jumped in with Mac and Flack, and began to speed off down the road.

"Danny! You just carjacked someone!" cried Flack

"And your point is?" asked Danny

"Nothing, it's just kinda cool." He replied with a smile.

* * *

Lindsay sat in the airport, waiting for her flight to be called. She looked over at Chris, who smiled at her. She gave a small smile, and then turned back and looked out the window. What the hell was she doing?

_Flight 180 from JFK Airport New York to Glasgow Airport Scotland will be boarding in a few minutes.

* * *

_

Danny came to an abrupt halt outside the airport. He clumsily parked the car and ran out, leaving the door wide opened. He ran into the busy airport and began to look at the signs for Lindsay's flight. He took of again just as Mac and Flack were beginning to catch up with him. They soon approached the metal detectors, but were forced to stop when they beeped.

"Arm's out beside you." Said the small man.

Danny did what he was told, but with a protest.

"Look, the love of my life is on that plane, I have to stop her from leaving." He said, pointing in the direction of the plane.

"We'll just be a second." Said the man, while searching Danny.

"Come on man!" he cried "It's not like I have a bomb on me or anything!"

The small man stepped away from Danny with wide eye's.

"SECURITY!!" He cried.

Danny sighed, and was soon tackled to the ground.

* * *

Danny sat in a small room with a man who had introduced himself as Graham.

"I don't have a bomb!" cried Danny, for the 15th time "But I really need to get to that plane."

"I don't care if you have a bomb or not!" cried Graham "You don't say 'Bomb' in an airport!"

"Well when am I going to get out of here?" he asked

"Soon." Replied Graham "Right after we strip search you."

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

About 20 minutes later, Danny left the office with wide eye's. Mac and Flack ran up to him.

"Are you ok?" asked Mac

"What were they like in there?" asked Flack.

"They were thorough." Replied Danny in a high voice. "How long till the plane leaves!?"

Flack looked at his watch.

"If you run, you might just catch them."

Danny took of again. He ran and ran until he came to the gate.

"I need to get on that plane!" he cried to the blonde woman at the gate.

"I'm sorry, but the flight has already taken off." she replied.

Danny looked out the window to see the plane take off into the cold night sky. He got there, just not in time.

* * *

Stella, Aiden and the cab driver, who had introduced himself as Bob, sat in the dry apartment with the kids. Stella and Aiden had just finished telling Bob about the relationship between Danny and Lindsay, and why Danny had carjacked him.

"Well if you ask me." Began Bob "This Lindsay character sounds as though she should be with Danny."

"Thank you!" cried Aiden "Try telling her that!"

At that moment, Mac, Flack and Danny walked into the apartment with very unhappy faces.

"What happened?" asked Stella, standing up.

"I got to the gate." Began Danny, "Just not in time."

He looked as though he was going to cry, but instead he picked up a lamp and threw it across the room, them kicked the open door and put his foot through it. He turned back to face everyone, tears in his eye's.

"I really thought I would get to her in time." He said this, as everyone's eye's went wide "I love her so much."

"Danny." Said Stella

"Actually, love is an understatement." He continued

"Danny." Said Flack

"What's more than love?" he asked

"DANNY!!" Cried everyone.

He finally stopped talking and looked at them oddly.

"What?" he asked, a little confused

All they did was point behind him. He turned round to find Lindsay, soaking wet, standing in the doorway. She had tears in her eye's, but a small smile on her face. Without saying anything, Danny walked up to her, wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Everyone smiled. Aiden and Stella looked as though they were going to cry with happiness. They continued to kiss, but were forced to pull apart for air.

"I love you." Whispered Danny.

"I love you too." Said Lindsay, also in a whisper "And I am never leaving for Scotland, unless it's for you."

He smiled and kissed her again. Everyone cheered and cried with happiness as they watched the two people in love reunite. They soon pulled apart again and smiled, but soon Lindsay looked a little confused.

"Why is there a hole in the door and why is there a lamp throwen across the room?"

Danny just smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

**A/N: D/L!!! Woo-hoo!! What did you think? Please R&R. Thanks :o)**


	63. Chapter 63

**A/N: Thanks guy's for all the reviews. I haven't forgotten about any of my other stories, I just want to get this one finished and out the road :o)**

**Thanks OliviaElliotfan4ever for the beta: o)

* * *

**

Danny and Lindsay lay in bed with huge smiles on their faces. She was wrapped up in his arms, her back against his chest. They had been like that for several hours.

"I can't believe you came back." Said Danny, whilst kissing her bare shoulder

"I came back for you Danny. I love you, and nobody was going to come between us like that."

_Flashback:_

_Lindsay and Chris were boarding__ the plane and it was taking off in a few minutes. She looked out the window, quietly saying 'goodbye New York…goodbye Danny'. A silent tear rolled down her cheek._

"_Are you ok?" came the voice of Chris "Lind's?"  
_

_Lindsay turned to face him, feeling really guilty for what she was about to do._

"_Sorry Chris, but I have to get off this plane." She stood and grabbed her carry on bag._

"_Lindsay, you can't do this." Said Chris "Everything has been arranged."_

_She squeezed out from her window seat, and onto the isle._

"_I know, and I'm sorry, but I'm in love…and it's not with you."_

"_It's Danny isn't it!?"_

_Lindsay nodded. Without waiting for Chris to protest and complain, which he was going to do, Lindsay walked down the isle, towards the door of the plane._

_End Flashback:_

"It's strange." Began Lindsay "I agreed to move to another country with him, but not once, did I ever tell him I loved him."

"Did you?" asked Danny

"At one point, I thought I did, but when ever I saw you with Zach and Elliot, I realised that you were the one I loved."

Danny smiled, but got a shock when Lindsay suddenly sat up.

"Oh my gosh!" she cried "Zach and Elliot are still with my mom! She doesn't know that I'm not going to Scotland!"

"Calm down Lind's. Stell called your mom told her what happened." Said Danny

Lindsay sighed with relief and lay back down, snuggling up to Danny more. They lay like for a little while more.

"I'm never letting go of you again." Said Danny

"Well you're going to have to; I need to go to the bathroom."

"Then hold it." He tightened his grip on her.

"Danny, let go of me." She said with a chuckle "I'll be back."

"Fine." He let go of her.

* * *

Lindsay sat on the edge of the bed, picked up Danny's shirt and put it on. He watched her do all this, and just as it fell down her back, he noticed something he had never seen before. He lifted up the bottom of the shirt and looked at the base of her back. It was a tattoo. In curly letter's, it said 'Danny'.

"You got a tattoo?" he asked with a smile

Lindsay turned and looked at him.

"Yeah. After we had that little night a couple of months ago, and after Chris asked me to move in with him, I went to the parlour and got it done, because, I was always going to be yours."

Flashbacks began to run through Danny's mind. The first time they kissed, in Central Park. Lindsay had just gotten her purse stolen from her. The first time the hooked up. It was New Years Eve in Central Perk. Her first birthday with the gang, he got her a necklace, a ring and came home from L.A early. The first time they had sex. She and Stella played rock, paper, scissors for the condom. And the first time they saw their babies. They felt like the luckiest people in the world.

So in a way, Lindsay was his, but he was also her's.

* * *

The years went by. Mac and Stella had another baby, a boy, and they called him Jamie. Aiden and Flack ended up having a kid as well, and that was kinda scary since Flack didn't know how to put on a diaper. They had a girl and called her Lisa. As for Danny and Lindsay, they ended up getting married. They didn't have any other children, two was enough just now.

So as the years came and went, lots of changes took place, but there was one thing that never changed, and that was, the were all still Friends.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/N: Wow. It's finished. My novel is finished! I'm quite sad to see it go, but there will always be more stories. Please R&R ****the last chapter and tell me what you thought. I would thank everyone individually, but there was just so many of you, the thank you letter may be longer than the story itself. lol. So thanks everyone. You guy's are great :o) **


End file.
